door of twilight
by the red 1
Summary: Being rewriten in a new story....
1. wake up

**(So here is my first try at a Kingdom Hearts fan fic. The main character will be Cloud, and he will be paired with someone you don't expect. It will be a girl from another FF game.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Cloud's POV**

---------------------------------------------------------

Were am I? What happened to me? Why can't I move? Am I dead? How could I lose? How could I let Him kill me? So is this what I have left, to just lay here in darkness? Am I even lying? I can't fell the ground, I can't fell anything. Wait was that a light? No it couldn't be. Could it? It is a light! It's coming towards me. What's going to happen?

**Normal POV**

-----------------------------------------------

Cloud found him self standing on a glass platform, the platform seemed to be floating in air. All around the platform was nothing but darkness. But what struck Cloud as the strangest thing was what was painted on the glass platform. He saw Sora standing with his keyblade in a relaxed position. All around Sora was what appeared to be friends of his. Cloud recognized some of them. Leon, Donald, Goofy, Tifa, Hercules, and some others that he didn't recognize.

_Will you choose the path of light?_

A voice seemed to be coming from everywhere suddenly started to talk to him. Before he could ask what the voice meant the platform he was on shattered. He could fell him self slowing down, before landing on another platform. This platform was much darker in color. Standing in a mirror image of Sora was a man dressed in solid black armor. The figure held what looked like a dark version of Sora's keyblade. The keyblade had a red handle, and the blade was solid black. The dark keyblade also had a black keychain that looked just like Sora's. Around the dark figure were pictures of all sorts of Heartless.

_Will you choose the path of darkness?_

Cloud felt the dark platform shatter, and himself start to float to another platform. This one was a little different. It had both light and dark color running though it. In the center of the platform was a picture of a boy with shoulder length silver hair. The boy had a blue and red keyblade in his had that looked a lot like a bat wing. One thing Cloud noticed was that there were not any pictures of anyone but the silver haired boy on this platform.

_Or will you choose the path of twilight? _

The platform Cloud was on shattered but this time he was put down on a solid stone floor. Their was three doors on the floor. One had a bright light shining around it. One had a dark shadow around it. And the last on had a balances of the two others.

_Now it is time to choose what path you will take._

Cloud, getting tired of having someone he could not see, talking to him finally spoke up. "What happens if I choose?"

_Choose the door of light and you will return to your home world. And you will have the power to fight the darkness with in you. _

_Choose the door of darkness and you will continue on the path you were on. The only difference being that you will control the darkness._

_And if you choose the door of twilight you will start anew. You will lose all memories of your old life and your heart will be returned to its original balance. The light and the darkness will give you power. But you will not remember anything from you past._

Cloud was standing their in shock. He had to choose between the light, the dark, and the twilight. He could move on with his life, keep doing what he was doing, or start a new life all together.

At first he was thinking of going to the door of light but then he thought about what He had said to him at Radiant Garden. _"You turn your back on the present and live in the past, because the light is too much for you." _

Cloud knew that as long as he remembered his past he would never get rid of his darkness. So he knew what he had to do. Cloud walked right up to the door of twilight and opened it. He could see black and white energy on the other side, like a portal.

_So that is what you choose._

Cloud heard the voice right before he stepped through the door and felt the energy wash over him. He closed his eyes and let himself slip into a deep sleep.

**End chapter**

**-----------------------------**

**(So what do you think? I will try and update soon but I am a vary slow righter so it may take a while. And can anyone guess who Clouds going to be paired with? I will tell you she was not in the Kingdom Hearts games. Also if you see and spelling mistakes pleas tell me.)**


	2. getting started

Door to twilight

Chapter 2

Getting started

(Here is chapter two to my story. From now on I will try and make the chapters longer. I will also be doing a lot of switching back and forth between Cloud's POV and normal POV. Also I am going to have two story lines going. One for Riku and his group, and then for Cloud and his group. So in most chapters I am going to switch back between the two story lines.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy.

**Cloud's POV**

**---------------------------------------------------**

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes, was a white sealing. Looking around the room I noticed that it was panted white also. I also noticed that I was lying in a bed. But for some unknown reason I could not recall ever being here before.

It was at that moment that I realized their was vary little I could recall. I did not know were I was, were I came from, or what I was doing in, what I assume to be a hospital. The only thing that I can recall is a name. If the name is mine or not I do not know. The name is Cloud. Just Cloud. No last name, just one name. Or is it a name? I do not know but right now it's all I can remember.

It was at that moment the door opened and a man walked in. The man was dressed in a pair of black pants, a white shirt, and black jacket. He had spiky blond hair, and light blue eyes. He also had a strange tattoo on the left side of his face.

The man seemed surprised that I was awake, because he jumped back several feet when he saw me looking at him. It was at this time I heard him speak.

"Dude, you're awake!"

I found it odd that he seemed so surprised. He made it sound as though I had been dead. I saw the blonde talking to a girl in a white uniform, if I had to guess I would say she's a nurse. The girl ran off down the hall, all I heard was something about getting the doctor. The man the turned to me.

"I'm glade finally up dude, you've been out of it for about two weeks now."

That would explain why he looked so surprised when he saw I was awake. Still I wondered what had happened to cause me to lose consciousness for that amount of time. I saw him getting ready to ask me something, so I returned attention to him.

"By the way my name is Zell. What's yours?"

So that was his name, Zell. Intrusting name. Not wanting to seem rude I decided to give him my name. At lest I think it's my name.

"I'm Cloud."

**Riku POV**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I have a bad felling about this. Now if only anyone would actually hear what I'm trying to tell them. But whatever, like always Sora and Kairi are to busy flirting with each other to hear what I've been telling them.

I'm still not used to them going out yet. Now don't get me wrong I'm happy for them, but it's wired seeing your two best friends being boyfriend and girlfriend. They started dating right after Sora and I got back to our Island, about six moths ago.

Want some free advice. Don't leave your home and miss over a year of school. Because if you do, when you get back you have to makeup all of the classis you missed, and all the homework. The only reason I finished last mouth is because I was already two years ahead in math, science, and history. So that helped because I didn't have to do any of those subjects, but I did have to do all the others.

Some how Sora convinced his mom to let him take two weeks to relax before school starts agin. So he came up with the idea to have all of us go and visit some of "our friends." Of course when he says "our friends" he means Kairi and his friends.

So anyway he rote the King and asked him to send a gummi ship that we could use for our vacation. And two day's later a gummi ship was sitting right were we had built the raft. But sitting in the driver seat was a letter from the King, it said:

_Ha-Ha, good to hear from you Sora. I know you want to take a vacation but we have a problem. I want to tell you more but it is better if you hear this in person. Grab Riku and Kairi and head to Radiant Garden, you'll get some answers their. _

_-King Mickey._

Not much to go on but all of us trust the king, so were heading for Radiant Garden right now. But I'm not thrilled about the idea of going back there. It hold's some bad memories. I really hope Sora's Friends don't know too much about what happened two years ago. From what Sora tells me, they moved back after I was already gone, so there shouldn't be too much of a problem.

Sora, being the one with the most experience, was flying the gummi ship. Kairi was, much too my surprise, vary good at working the gun turret. That left me sitting in the back with nothing to do but sleep. But as I found out, it's not easy to sleep in a gummi ship. But whatever, were almost their anyway.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Radiant Garden has been busy. There is now a huge town, and it's getting bigger. I can see new buildings being built all over the place. Looks like the restoration comity has been kept busy.

Once we got out of the gummi ship we were greeted by a woman wearing a pink dress. She had brown hair tied back in a pony tail. She also had vary clear green eyes. I saw Sora's eyes light up in recognition. So I'm going to guess that he knows this woman.

"Aerith!" Was the first word out of Sora's mouth, so I'm guessing that's her name? I also so that Kairi seemed to know her too. I guess I'm the only one who doesn't huh.

"Hello Sora, Kairi. It's good to see you two agin."

Aerith had a vary soft voice. But I knew from experience that even if someone looks, or sounds weak, there is a good chance that they can turn around and kick your butt. At the moment Aerith was talking to Kairi, getting caught up on what had happened on Destiny Island while Sora and I were gone.

After a minute Aerith turned and led us towards Merlin's house. It was a rather odd house. It had what looked like an umbrella on the roof. And the roof of the house was shaped like a sorcerer hat. Other than that it could pass as a normal house.

Inside the house were a bunch of people, some sitting, and some standing. I recognized some of them. Donald and Goofy, for instances, were easy to recognize. Then there was the King. However there were a lot of people I didn't know.

There was a man with brown hair and blue eyes. He was warring black pants, a white t-shirt, and a black jacket. He had a lion necklace on and a scare running down his nose. Then there was a man with blond hair and green eyes. He had a pair of tan pants on, and a white t-shirt. He had a pair of goggles on his head and a piece of straw in his mouth. Then there was an old man with a long white beard. He was wearing what looked to be pajamas.

Then there were five other women in the room. First there were three in black close. One had long brown hair and red eyes. She was also wearing a pair of gloves that had what looked like brace knuckles on them. Next to her was a girl that looked to be around my age. She had short black hair, and brown eyes. She also had a large Shuriken. Then the other girl wearing black had gray hair with a punk stile outfit. She had a sword on her back.

Another girl had Brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white top, a blue short/ skirt thing, and a pink scarf. She had a pair of pistols at her side. The final girl had blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a yellow bra thing, dark green shorts, and a yellow and orange scarf.

After the king saw that we were inside he made his way over to us. "Gosh, it's been awhile hasn't it guys?" He asked with a smile. "Anyway, Riku I don't think you meet every one so let me introduce you. That's Leon, Cid, Merlin, Tifa, Yuffie, Paine, Yuna, and Rikku." He said while pointing at each one.

I could tell this was going to get confusing. A girl with the same name as me, I just know this is going to get frustrating.

"What a minute, the last time I saw the three of you, you were less than a foot high. What happened?" It was Sora who asked that, and he was looking at Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. A foot tall? Was Sora smoking something at the time?

It was Yuna who answered his question. "When Radiant Garden fell to darkness, instead of becoming Heartless, we became fairies. A little while after you beat Xemnas we asked Merlin to find a cure spell. And he found it about two weeks ago." Ok so maybe Sora wasn't smoking something.

There was a bright light and there standing in the doorway was Yen Sid. I had met him right after the King and I got out of Castle Oblivion. And let's just say that Yen Sid and I didn't hit it off. He didn't trust me because of the amount of darkness I had in my heart. And I didn't like him because he treated me like I was going to kill him, the King, and everyone in the universe.

Yen Sid walked into the middle of the room and looked around. He then turned and said something to Merlin. He then turned to face Sora, Kairi, and I. He looked right at me before he final decided to talk. "Now that everyone is here I will tell you why I asked the King to bring you hear.

"Let me guess, there's some powerful dark force that wants to destroy everything." The words came out of my mouth before I really thought about what I was saying. But judging by the annoyed look on Yen Sid's face I'm guessing I'm right. I hadn't acutely been serious, but still it looked as if I was right. Yen Sid never was one to give good news. And besides that I had been felling a lot of dark energy over the past couple day's.

"Yes Riku there is a powerful dark force out to destroy us. However it is not just one person this time. This time there are six powerful dark users against us. We know who four of them are, but the last two are unknown to us." It was the King who answered this time. He paused a minute before continuing. "There is Maleficent, who we all know too well. But there are also her two sisters."

Now that came as a shock. Maleficent having sisters. It was at this time that Yen Sid took up were the King left off. "Maleficent is the middle chilled and gained the power of fire from her father. Her two sisters gained the power of ice from there mother.

The oldest is named Jadis. She is queen of a world called Narnia, be force. She is vary powerful with magic, but is also vary skilled with a sword. Her magic wand also has the power to turn anyone it touches to stone.

The youngest of the three sisters is named Edea. She focuses fully on magic. She can use vary powerful spells to destroy opponents with devastating power. She is considered the weakest of the three sisters. But do not underestimate her, or she will destroy you.

The forth user of darkness is the Horned King. A powerful wizard that seems to have the same power level as Maleficent. He is an undead wizard who was once defeated when he ruled a kingdom. Another kingdom went to war with his and he was killed. But because of his magic he was raised from the dead.

That is all we know of the dark wielders." Yen Sid's words hit everyone hard. Four powerful magic users and still two more people who are unknown. Sounds like this vacation just went to hell.

----------------------------------------------------

**End chapter**

(Well here is chapter two, pleas tell me what you think. Oh and I need you to vote on two things:

1(who Riku should be paired with. And 2(who Leon should be paired with.

If there is a tie, or no one votes I will chose.

The options are:

Fore Riku

1) Yuffie

2) Paine

3) Yuna

4) Rikku

Fore Leon

Rinoa

Aerith

Tifa

Pleas vote. And pleas tell me if you see a spelling mistake.)


	3. Oh man!

Door of twilight

Chapter 3

Oh man!

(Here is chapter three. Because of school I will not be able to update as fast as I have been. But I will still try and update as much as I can.)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.

**Riku POV**

----------------------------------------

I could tell that everyone in the room was thinking the same thing. Shit. At least that was what was going through my mined when I heard the news. Six powerful dark users all of whom will more then likely try and kill Sora, Kairi, and I. Why is it that we can't go one year with out some nut trying to control Kingdom Hearts?

What happened next I should have been expecting. An alarm went off, not just any alarm, the alarm that warns the town that a large group of heartless was heading their way. Why should I have been expecting this you ask? Because every time you get bad news, you get word that some huge army is coming to kill you. That just seems to be how it works when you a Keyblade Master.

I could see that Leon guy take command right away. He started to yell orders to other people in the room. Something about evacuating the main part of town into fall out bunkers. Even before he was done talking, every one was running out the door, to do what ever they had been assigned to do. That just left Sora, Kairi, the King, Donald, Goofy, and me. Of course we weren't going to sit around and let the others have all the fun.

**Normal POV**

-------------------------------

The Heartless were just out side of town. And there was almost every type of Heartless in existence. So as you would imagine, the people in town were in a mass panic. To try and keep the people under control the members of the restoration committee, the residents of Destiny Island, and the residents of Disney Castle, where teamed up like this. Leon, Tifa, Yuffie, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine would keep most of the Heartless from getting in to the town from the Bailey. Sora, Kairi, the King, Donald, and Goofy would fight the person controlling the Heartless. Aerith, Cid, and Merlin would help the people get to the shelters.

So that was just what Aerith was doing, helping people get to the shelters. Even though Leon and the others were keeping most of the Heartless out of town, there was still more then normal. Because of that the three of them had to be on the look out for large groups of Heartless. Cid had a spear that he could wield with a surprising amount of skill. Merlin could use incredibly powerful magic. As for her self, Aerith had a battle staff that she could handle well, but she was stronger with magic.

The three of them working to gather was a vary good team up. With Cid doing most of the close range battle. Merlin did a lot of long range battle with offensive magic. And Aerith would do a little close range battle, a little offensive magic, and then some defensive and healing magic.

Aerith was just finishing getting the last group of people into a shelter. Looking back she could see Merlin destroy five Neo Shadows with a thunder spell. She could also see Cid taking out a group of Solider Heartless. A couple Shadow Heartless tried to jump her from behind, only to be destroyed by a fire spell.

"Still fighting the darkness?"

That voice nearly caused he heart to stop. Turing around she saw a man with long white hair, wearing all black with red lining. He had a sword that must have been nine feet long at his side. The most noticeable thing about him was that he had one black angel wing on his right side.

He was Sephiroth, the One Winged Angel.

-----------------------------------------------

Instead of going with Sora and the others, Riku had decide to stay in town and make sure every on got to Aerith, Cid, and Merlin safely. After making sure that he didn't miss anyone, he was going to catch up with Sora. Or that was what he was planning to do, until he felt a strong dark force somewhere in town. It was moving around at a vary fast pace, so it was hard to pinpoint a location.

After about five minutes it seemed to stop on one location. Near the fall out shelters. The exact place where every person in town was. With out another thought he turned and ran towards the shelters.

-------------------------------------

Leon and everyone else that went to the Bailey were doing a good job of keeping the Heartless out so far. They had forced the Heartless to back off a little. They seemed to be an almost perfect team. Leon and Paine would jump into the middle of the Heartless, both being vary skilled with swords. After awhile Leon had turned his blade into it's powered up forum, witch meant that his sword was now twice as long and the blade was pure energy. At the same time Paine, while not having a powered up sword, was just as deadly with her sword.

Tifa and Yuna made a good team-up too. Tifa would pound the Heartless with her fists, witch as she has shown before, is just as deadly as a sword. Yuna would use her pistols picking off heartless that Tifa couldn't get to. Yuna would make sure and look for any spell casting Heartless, knowing that they could case the most trouble.

Finally Yuffie and Rikku made an, odd, yet effective team. Yuffie would throw shuriken and kunai at Heartless, while at the same time jumping around so they could not strike back. Rikku having only her pair of daggers lacked physical strength, but was the only one there that was as fast as Yuffie. She was not only fast, but had a lot of skill with her daggers, and that made a deadly combination. She would lung in between the Heartless, slashing and jumping around, causing a lot of destruction.

"Hey Squall," Yuffie yelled as she jumped around sending a few kunai at the Heartless. "You're starting to slow down. What's the Problem?"

"That's Leon!" The gunblade master replied before lifting his powered up sword into the air. He held it over his head and the beam of energy grew longer and wider. It was now about thirty feet long, and ten feet wide.

"Blasting Zone"

With a yell Leon brought the huge sword down on the Heartless, destroying a large group of them instantly. As soon as the attack was over his sword retuned to normal.

After seeing Leon use one of his Limit Breaks, Yuffie decided to not bother him as much and retuned to her own fight. Taking her huge shuriken off her back she through it as hard as she could and watched it slice thru the Heartless, before coming back to her like a boomerang.

------------------------------------

Sora and the others with him were getting sick of all these Heartless. They were heading towards the Dark Depths, but hadn't even made it half way to the Great Maw. Every time they would try and move forwards, they would be blocked by lager more Heartless.

It was mostly Large Bodies, Defenders who had just shown back up, and a new type called Blitzer. A Blitzer was a gorilla like Heartless with full body armor. They carried huge chain guns, but what was scarier about them was the fact that a battle axe was coming out the other end of their chain gun.

Sora, seeing that they would be here forever if they kept going like this, decided it was time for a team limit. "Hey Donald, Goofy how about we take these guys out!" Donald knew what Sora had in mind, and grinned at the idea. Goofy also knew what was coming.

"Trinity Limit"

With that, chaos erupted. Sora started to pound the Heartless non-stop. At the same time Donald and Goofy were attacking full force. After a minute the three of them jumped back and put their weapons together. There was a blinding flash of light and when it cleared, most of the Heartless around them were gone.

"Gosh, good work guys." The King spoke up. "But we need to keep moving, so let's go."

---------------------

When Riku got close to the shelter area, he felt the dark energy move to a new location. But he decided to check out the shelters anyway. When he got there he saw Cid and Merlin lying on the ground. Cid had a long gash a crossed his chest, and Merlin's beard was burnt.

He could tell that Cid was fine. How could he tell you ask? Cid was cursing. "Damn that no good little son of a bitch. If I ever get my hands on him I'll-." Let just say that he went on to say every curs word there was at lest three times.

Seeing as how talking to Cid was out of the question, Riku turned to Merlin for some answers.

"Okay Merlin, What happened here, and why is just your beard burnt?" It was odd, Merlin's beard was burnt about half way to his face. But every thing ells on him was just fine.

Merlin cast a heal spell on himself and Cid before replying. "Ah, yes, it would seem that Sephiroth is back. What's worse is that he seems to have taken Aerith hostage. And the reason that Cid and I are like this is because we tried to fight back against him."

"You seem vary calm, considering one of your friends was just taken by a psychopath." Riku replied as he raised one eye brow, while looking at Merlin. Riku thought the old guy had been hit in the head, because if Kairi had been taken, hell He and Sora would be beating there way to here with their Keybaldes.

"Well you see it like this." Merlin spoke up. "If Sephiroth wanted Aerith dead he would have killed here. But he kidnapped her instead. That makes me think that he wants to use her as leverage."

Ok, that made senses but why would he choice her? That was Riku's thought. He could see that Merlin was about to say something agin.

"Now, Riku I have a plane on how we can help Aerith. Sephiroth probably wants to use her to make it so Sora, the King, and everyone can't attack him with out hurting her. Now I have a spell that may make this easier, but I need you to be ready to attack fast, and hold him off long enough for me to grab Aerith."

Riku didn't know why but he had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

**End chapter**

**--------------------------------------------**

(Sorry I took so long getting this chapter up, but I have had a lot of geometry home work.. Anyway I will try and update soon. Oh and sorry this chapter is so short.

Join me on the next chapter for **THE BEST DAMN BATTLE FROM THE GAME YOU NEVER SAW.** Till then good bye and thank you for reading.

Oh I almost forgot here is the pole so far:

Yuffie0

Rikku0

Paine0

Yuna1

Rinoa0

Aerith0

Tifa1

Pleas vote)


	4. Duel of destiny

Door of twilight

Chapter 4

Duel of destiny

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, except Velour and the Midnight Hunters are my original characters/organization. If there is anyone named Velour, or a group called the Midnight Hunters in any other storys/movies/fanfics, I was not aware of it.

**Some were on some world/normal POV**

-------------------------------------

"Now that every one is here lets begin." There was a large group of people gathered in a large room. On all sides of the chamber sat different representatives. But thesis weren't normal representatives, they represented different magical groups. Vampires, Jedi, demons, any type of character that you think dose not exist is in that room.

Every specie had its own place in the counsel room. When ever a representative was allowed to speak, they went into the center of the room to address everyone. The speaker of the house or the person that gives the opening statement is an old man known only as Al. An odd name for a person of such high standing in the magical community. Al was a man who appeared to be in his late sixties. He was bald, had brown eyes, tan skin, and wore a dark blue robe.

"The house recognizes Yen Sid the wizard on the floor." After Al said that, Yen Sid maid his way into the center of the room. Yen Sid looked around the room before starting to talk. "Horned representatives, I was never one to avoid things so I'll get straight to the point. I believe that the Keyblade wars could start again. Now before you call me crazy hear me out. The main Keyblade's of light have awakened. The Keyblade of twilight has awakened. And I believe that the Keyblade of darkness is either already, or will soon, awaken."

It was clear that many representatives were not happy about this. But before anyone could say anything in response, Yen Sid continued. "However I think that we can avoid the tragedy of the last Keyblade war by acting now! We must not allow the Keyblade Master of darkness to get too powerful! We must strengthen the Keyblade Masters of light, and gather an army to destroy the dark Keyblade forever!"

Now this part the others seemed to like. How you ask? Easy they were cheering and showing support for Yen Sid's idea. In the middle of this however a small elf made it's way to Al with a letter in hand. Once Al read it he stood up and held up a hand. "The house will remain clam." Everyone seemed to calm down after he said that. He then continued. "Now then house recognizes Velour the Midnight Hunter on the floor."

All noise stopped when they heard Al say that. Velour was almost never at the meetings, and when he was he never said anything. But they knew to respect him. Once a brash demon had challenged him to a duel. Velour killed the demon in less than two seconds.

Velour Was a tall man at six three. He wooer silver armor that covered everything except his head. He had dark green hair that reached the middle of his back. He had dark green eyes, and a long scare rung a crossed the right side of his face. On his back was a sword about four feet long and ten inches wide.

"Know, while I respect your point of view Yen Sid, I do not think that you are going about this the right way." Velour had a soft, yet cold voice. "If we give our power to the Keyblade Masters of light and they beat the six dark ones. What will stop them from becoming more worse then the dark users they oppose right now? If everyone will bear with me for a while, I have a plane that might make it so that we don't have to interfere with things at all…."

**Radiant Garden/ Normal POV**

-----------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean taken!" It was clear that Leon wasn't happy about the fact that Aerith was taken by Sephiroth. Apparently the Heartless had stated to fall back, probably by order of whoever was controlling them. So when Riku, Cid, and Merlin had gotten to the Bialy, Leon and the others were just catching their breath. And none of them were vary happy about what happened to Aerith.

"Calm down Leon, I have a plane, but I need your help to make it work." Merlin was acting as the voice of reason here, again. Everyone knew that Merlin was smart, and could probably come up with a plane that could save Aerith easily. "Ok here's the plane…"

----------------------------------------

Once Sora and Riku had been back on the Island for about a week, Kairi had forced them to start teaching her how to use a sword. She had known basic fighting styles just from watching them train when they were younger, but now that she had a Keyblade, she knew she had to get stronger.

How she got the Keyblade was still something she wondered about. When she saw Sora getting jumped by Heartless in The Castle That Never Was, she jumped down to a closer leave. Of course she forgot that she didn't have a weapon. But before the Heartless could steal her heart, Riku destroyed the ones attacking her, and just handed her a Keyblade. As soon as she touched the Keyblade the name Oathkeeper came to her mind.

Later when she asked Riku where he got the Keyblade form, he said he didn't know. That it just appeared in his hand and seemed to tell him to give it to her. Riku had never been able to make another Keyblade after that.

Sora and Riku had taught Kairi different sword styles. Sora showed her moves good for taking on opponents, ether one or an army, with at least one person there to back you up. And Riku showed her moves good for taking on an army by your self, or just one powerful enemy.

Now she was almost as good with a Keyblade as Sora and Riku. And she was showing the Heatless that right now. Kairi was vary light on her feet, so she could move in and out, slashing Heartless.

Even tough Kairi was good with a Keyblade, she still felt like an amateur when she watched the King fight with his. The King, despite being short, could jump higher than anyone they knew. The King would jump forwards and start slashing, destroying mass number of Heartless. The King was also vary good with magic. He would send blasts of holy magic into groups of Heartless. He was almost unstoppable with his Keyblade, the Key of Kingdoms.

They had just made it into some sort of cave. In the cave was some sort of crystal formation. There seemed to be no Heartless in the cave so every on was taking a rest before heading out again.

"Come on everyone, who ever is controlling the Heartless is just ahead." The King sounded hopeful, even though they had been battling Heatless for over and hour straight. It seemed to give everyone a renewed straight.

As soon as they entered the Great Maw, they saw something they really didn't want to see. Maleficent was standing in the middle of the canon with her ever annoying smile on her face. But what really got every one was that standing next to Maleficent was none other than Sephiroth. But what really, really got every one was the fact that Aerith was bound by dark energy, with Sephiroth's sword resting just behind her head.

"I see you finally arrived." Maleficent's voice was as irritating as ever. "Put away your weapons, we don't want any thing to happen to your little friend do we?" While Aerith didn't look that afraid, she did look a little helpless. Sora and the others had little choice but to do as Maleficent said, for now.

Seeing Sora and co. put down their weapons, Maleficent gave a laugh. "So now that, that's out of the way we can get on to more important things." She said with a smirk. "Such as the decapitation of a certain flower girl." She gave a node a Sephiroth, who raised his sword in the air. But before he could bring it down…

"Super uber cool ninja Yuffie sneak attack!"

Yes, Yuffie came out of nowhere, delivering a spinning kick to Maleficent's face. At the same time Leon jumped of one of the walls of the Great Maw, trying to bring his Gunblade down on the horned witch.

All of this caused Sephiroth to hesitate for just a second, before razing his sword again. Aerith saw the shadow over her head and closed her eyes, waiting for the sword to come down. Only it never did. Sephiroth could see his sword had been stopped by a shorter, blue and red sword, close to the hilt of his own sword. He could also fell that whoever was holding the other sword was standing just behind him to his left.

Sephiroth brought his sword back up and swung it around sending the blade down over his left shoulder. That's when he saw his opponent roll in front of him. His opponent had white hair and light blue eyes.

Riku looked at Sephiroth with a smirk. "What," he asked, "the beating I gave you last time wasn't good enough?" He could see Sephiroth wasn't happy to hear thou words coming out of his mouth. Instead of saying anything in reply, Sephiroth just got into a fighting stance.

(Aerith had been set free by Merlin, thanks to one of his magic spells so she was now out of the way.)

Sephiroth shot forwards at blinding speed, slashing at Riku several times as he went. Riku, after focusing some of his magic energy, was able to move at the same speed as Sephiroth, blocking all of his slashes. Riku then when on the offensive, jumping towards Sephiroth and using his aerial combo to try and bring the One Winged Angel down.

Sephiroth just laughed as he teleported behind Riku. Riku tuned around and blocked the blow Sephiroth had meant to cut him in half. But because of the force of the hit, Riku was thrown into the air. Riku twisted around in mid air so that Sephiroth's sword would miss him, and then slashed at the one wined man.

Sephiroth was able to swing his sword around to block the blow, and then pushed Riku though the air straight at the wall. Riku turned so that he hit the wall feet first, and started to run sideways on it. He the jumped off it and headed right at Sephiroth. Their sword collided, but Riku pushed off Sephiroth's sword and kicked him right in the face.

Sephiroth then shot seven balls of dark energy at Riku. Riku was unable to avoid them, so he was blasted into the ground. However one thing Sephiroth did not expect was the fact that in blasting Riku into the ground, he made him vary mad. After getting up, Riku ran straight at Sephiroth and slashed three times. The first time he brought his Keyblade down at a sideways angel right a crossed his nose, similar to the scar Leon had. The second slash Riku brought a crossed Sephiroth's chest. The third slash Riku brought his Keyblade a crossed Sephiroth's face again but in a mirror image of the first slash, giving him a scar a lot like Saix.

Sephiroth finally getting mad raised his hand and a pillar of fire rose up from the ground. Riku shot his hand forward and powered up a dark aura before firing it at the tower of fire. The end result was a huge explosion that caused a huge cloud of smoke to arise. Due to the smoke no on could tell what had happened.

**End chapter**

------------------------------

So what do you think? This was one of my first times trying to do a fight seen so how was it?

There is one thing I need your help with, and that's picking the worlds that people will go to. I will be doing most of the worlds from the game. The worlds I know I will do that are not in the game are: Star Wars Knights of the old Republic (one and two), Teen Titans, and Avatar. If anyone has any ideas on other worlds to do pleas tell me.


	5. Let's get going

Door of twilight

Chapter 5

Let's get going

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.

(Now that the plot's going, I can finally write more Cloud. Of course I'm still going to focus more on Riku for a while, until things are really moving. Also note that I will keep the poll of who Riku and Leon should be paired with open until chapter 12. And I will tell you who at the end of chapter 13.)

**Normal POV**

----------------------------------

"So you don't remember anything, huh?" Zell asked, while leaning against the wall. Personally, Cloud thought it was a dumb question. Why would he say that he had no memory? "Well, you remembered your name I guess." Why did Cloud find himself fighting the urge to hit Zell over the head?

At this time a nurse walked into the room carrying a black backpack. She brought it over to Cloud and handed it to him. "Here," she said, "These were with you when you came in." Cloud took the bag and looked inside it.

It looked like there was a change of close. A red cloak that looked like it had seen better days. Several bottles of potions, ethers, and elixirs. Some materials that he could probably trade at a store some were. And finally there was a chain that had what looked like a wolf head on the end of it. But nothing to give him a hint of who he was.

"Dude, that's a syntheses chain. Put that on a sword, gun, some type of weapon, and its power goes up." Hm… why would Cloud have a syntheses chain? "I guess you made that for the sword you had with you when we found you." Sword, what sword?

"Oh, right, we put the sword down in the storage room." Ok, that explains why he didn't see any sword. "I'll take you down there in a little bit. Then there are some people that you should meet." Cloud had a feeling that this was going to be a long day.

**Riku POV**

----------------------------------------

_What happened to me? The last thing I remember is fighting Sephiroth. Why can't I move?_

"_Promise me that if I'm ever in danger, you'll come and save me"_

_Save who? What's going on? Why am I hearing things? _

"_You turn you back on the prescient and live in the past, because you can't take the light of the prescient." _

_What I don't live in the past. Hell, I try and forget the past, living in it only makes things worse. _

"_Think you can handle this many? ... Then that'll have to be the one I take care of."_

_What the hell is going on! Why am I hearing things! Huh, what's that light?"_

**Normal POV**

------------------------------------

"Hey he's waking up!" Riku groaned when he heard a voice yell this. If he had to guess, he would say it was Yuffie. Riku noticed that his right hand hurt like hell, and his right arm seemed to be strapped to what he guessed was a bed.

Opening his eyes, Riku could see just about every on was coming though the door, minus Yuffie, and Aerith, who he guessed were already in the room. Glancing down at his right arm he saw it was strapped down. But what got him were the facts that were his right hand once was, now there was metallic hand in its place. The metal hand was mostly silver, with gold on the fingers and knuckles.

"Hey Riku, how are you felling." That question came from Sora. Riku gave Sora a look that said "What-do-you-think-I-just-had-my-hand-cut-off." Sora seemed to get what the look meant and quickly said, "Studied question."

Leon however seemed more interested in asking questions then anyone. "So when did you fight Sephiroth?" It seemed like a fair question so Riku decided to give an answer. "About a year ago. I didn't know his name till now." Leon didn't seem satisfied with the answer so Riku decided to keep going.

"I was looking for Roxas. Sephiroth came out of nowhere and said something about testing my power. We battled for a few minutes and then he just left." Riku explained while lying on the bed. "By the way, can someone untie me form the bed now?"

After being untied, Riku got up and started to move his arm. It felt weird, his hand. He was guessing that whoever had made it was able to attach it to his nervous system. He could move it but if felt really wired.

"Before Sephiroth teleported away, he swung his sword at your head. You jumped back, bit your hand was caught be the sword." It was Aerith who said this. She passed a moment before continuing. "You go enough distance between you and the sword that it wouldn't kill you, but it took off your hand and left a scar a crossed your face." Hearing that Riku looked in a mirror on the wall. There was a long scar on the left side of his face. It was in-between his eye and ear, going about from his eye to his chin.

"So, let me get this straight, you fought Sephiroth by your self. You fought Roxas by your self. Anyone else you've fought by your self and not told us about?" Sora asked while looking at the scar on Riku's face.

"Let's see, I fought Saix, Xigbar, and Axle." Riku said with a shrug. "I pretty sure that I'm the reason that Saix and Xigbar had those scars a crossed their face."

"What do you mean pretty sure?"

"I fought Saix and Xigbar at the same time. We all sent the strongest blast of energy we could at each other, and then charged forward, swing or shooting our weapons. Everything after the explosion is kind of fuzzy."

"Well I hate to do this to you Riku but we have to get going soon. We can give you a day or two to get used to your hand, but the sooner we leave the better." It was the King who said this. Riku knew that if they didn't go soon that a lot of worlds would fall to darkness. "And this time we all do it together."

"Just a minute," Leon spoke up, "we talked it over and were coming to." Looking around Riku could see that everyone that lived at Radiant Garden was nodding in agreement. "You're going to need all the help you can get. Plus Cid has a Gummy ship big enough to take all of us."

"All right, with all of us this should be easier than before." Sora was as cheerful as ever. That was on thing Riku was never good at, being cheerful. But he had to admit that it would be nice to have some extra backup.

But for some reason he couldn't shake this felling that something big was about to happen.

**End chapter**

-----------------------------------------

And here's a short chapter I was able to write after doing my homework. Here is what the voting poll stands at right now:

Yuna1

Tifa1

Rinoa1

Pleas I need someone else to vote on who Leon should be paired with.

Also I have a list of worlds that I know I'm going to do that are not from the game, they are:

Star wars knight of the old republic (one and two)

Avatar

Teen Titans

Unbreakable

The Matrix

I will most likely add more later on. Also if you have a idea for a world pleas tell me.


	6. Battle of the past

Door of twilight

Chapter 6

Battles of the past

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.

----------------------------------------

_Two Keyblade's clashed together, sending sparks flying. The two figures pushed against each other, trying to see who was stronger. The two jumped back and began to stare each other down. One of the figures, dressed in gold armor, had gold handled silver bladed Keyblade, with a small mouse head Keychain. The other figure dressed in black armor with silver gloves and boots, held a red handled black bladed Keyblade, with no Keychain._

"_Don't do this, look at what you're doing! Zen come back to the light." It was the figure in gold that said this, and even though you can't see his face because of his mask, you can tell that he had a desperate look on his face. The other figure, now known as Zen, seemed to almost laugh at the idea._

"_Come on Kai, when have I ever given up? We have to end things here." With that Zen rushed forwards, right at Kai. Their blades slammed against each other, before Zen was able to throw Kai back. Zen went on the attack again, not letting up. It was clear that Kai was having trouble blocking all of Zen's attacks._

_Kai charged up a blast of holy magic getting ready to send it at Zen. How ever Zen seemed to be expecting this and charged a blast of dark magic. The two blasted hit each other and it became a struggle to see who would be over powered. Before long an explosion erupted sending both Keyblade masters back._

_Before Kai had the chance to recover, Zen was particle on top of him. Kai was forced to jump back, unless he wanted to loss his head. Kai then lashed out with his Keyblade, hoping to land a hit on his opponent. Zen simply brought his Keyblade up and pushed the attack away. Zen then struck back with a quick jab to the face, caching Kai completely off guard._

_You didn't have to be a sword master to see that Kai was losing. Every attack he made was blocked, and he was having trouble keeping up with his opponent. Trying to find a way to buy some time he decided to start talking. _

"_Why are you doing this!" _

"_Because you never respected me. You looked down on me because I couldn't draw out my Keyblade's full power. You ignored me because you thought I was weak. And because you never tried to help me, even when you knew I needed it!" _

_Zen was on him again, slashing at lightning speed. Kai found him self running out of places to go. If he backed up much more he would run into a wall, if he went to the side Zen would be able to slash his back, and he would have to go though Zen to go forwards. So Kai did the only thing he could do, hold his ground. This meant he was spending most of his energy blocking Zen's attacks._

"_And because you stole her from me!"_

"_I didn't steal her, she choose me. I love her more than anything in the worlds."_

"_So do I!"_

_Zen pushed him self to strike with more powerful blows. In doing so he knocked Kai back against the wall. Kai knew that he was out of options so he began to channel the Keyblade's energy into his body._

"_I am sorry Zen, I really am."_

_With a bright flash of light a second Keyblade appeared in Kai's hand. This one was solid silver, with iron spikes going all the way up the Keyblade. Its Keychain was a small sliver crown. Holding his new Keyblade in his right hand and the Kingdom Key in his left and started to attack Zen._

_Zen was forced to back up because of the power of Kai's attacks. Not wanting to be out done, Zen called up his dark energy and began forcing it into his Keyblade. His Keyblade had a dark glow around it as he blocked both attacks by Kai and pushed back. _

_Kai was clearly taken back by the fact that he was loosing ground, even after calling out his Keyblade's full power. Kai called all of his power into his Keyblades and swung at Zen. Zen blocked both strikes, and with out missing a beat, knocked Kai's silver Keyblade out of his hand. Zen the kicked Kai right in the gut, sending him is crashing against the wall._

_While Kai was still on the ground, Zen pointed his Keyblade at Kai's fallen silver one. A beam of dark energy hit it, and caused if to dissolve in to dark matter. Looking over at Kai, Zen let out a laugh before saying, "When a Keyblade is out of its master's hand it can be destroyed."_

_Not wanting to give up, Kai charged at Zen hoping to bring him down. All Zen did was spin around, knocking Kai's Keyblade out of his hand. Zen reached up and caught it with his left hand, while at the same time sending his own Keyblade right into the chest of Kai._

_Kai collapsed on the ground clutching his chest. He looked up at Zen before his body completely dissolved away, the same as his silver Keyblade. Zen gave a grunt before turning and walking away._

"_I always was stronger than you."_

_**Normal POV**_

--------------------------------------

Riku shot up in his bed, covered in a cold sweat. That was the weirdest dream he had ever had, and he was known to have some weird ones. He had recognized the first two Keyblades that were used. One was Sora's, the Kingdome Key, the other was the fake Keyblade that was made from the Princesses of Heart's Heart's. The other one he had never seen before.

Looking over at his clock he saw that it was about six thirty in the morning. He knew that every one had agreed to leave at eight, much to Sora's objection. It had been two day's since he had woken up after his battle. He had spent yester day getting used to sword fighting with his new hand. Luckily it seemed to come easy to him. And he was known for switching his Keyblade from one hand to another during an attack.

Knowing that he wouldn't get back to sleep, Riku decided to head down and get something to eat.

**About an hour and a half later**

------------------------------

Riku was leaning against the wall by the ice cream shop, arms crossed. Everyone was late. Now he would expect this from Sora, and he knew that Kairi wouldn't leave until Sora was ready, but everyone else seemed different. He could tell that Leon guy seemed to like it when things whet as planed. And Aerith seemed to be the type of person that was always on time.

"Hey Riku!"

Looking up he could see that every one was coming. He could tell that Sora probably just woke up a little while ago. Seeing that everyone had their luggage with them, Riku bent down and picked up his backpack.

Following Cid to the hanger, Riku saw probably the biggest Gummy ship he had ever seen. It was big enough to fit the ship that he had come in, and still have a ton of room left over. Everyone got on and eventually found their way to a large living room type area.

"Alright everyone, you have marked rooms that are yours. You can go anywhere but the engine room, and cockpit. Kitchen's though that door, now I'm going to get this ship going." Cid said before walking off to the cockpit.

Taking a seat, Riku decided to get into a position that he could sleep in, because he had a felling it was going to be a long flight.

**End chapter**

----------------------

I was able to write this because I was able to finish my home work faster than I thought. And before you say anything, yes a based the fight seen off of star wars III. I will explain who the people are in the next couple chapters.

Here is the voting poll so far:

Yuna2

Rikku1

Aerith1

Tifa1

Rinoa2

Pleas keep voting.


	7. Unbreakable

Door of twilight

Chapter 7

Unbreakable

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.

(Unbreakable is an awesome movie, and if you haven't seen it, you should.)

--------------------------------------

Riku quickly learned that he would not be getting any sleep during the ride to the first world. First off, apparently Yuffie gets air sick, so about ten minutes into the flight she ran out of the room saying something about a bathroom. Second, the King, Donald, and Goofy all left the room, saying something about calling Merlin. (Who had stayed at Radiant Garden.) Once they three of them were out of the room, Sora, Kairi, Aerith, and Tifa somehow got into an argument about what movie to put on. Sora wanted to watch an action movie, Aerith and Kairi wanted to watch a romance movie, and Tifa wanted to watch a horror movie. The argument created a lot of noise, making it even harder to sleep.

Eventually, to choose a movie, everyone that wasn't involved in the argument was poled on what movie they wanted to watch. That did not help. As it turns out almost everyone on the ship liked at least two of the options. Finally, to pick the movie they did rock-paper-scissors. In the end Tifa won, so she picked out some movie called "The Ring." Now Riku had always liked a good horror movie, but he hadn't watched one in a couple years. He had to admit that, if he still feared anything, that movie would have scared the shit out of him.

However, everyone else wasn't as lucky as him. So all through the movie he heard the horrified screams of everyone else, minus Paine, Leon, and Tifa who refaced to scream. Have you ever heard Sora scream like a little girl? It's not a pretty sight.

After the movie ended you could see a lot of pale faces in the room. Of course some people had naturally pale skin. They only snapped out of it when Cid announced through the speaker system that they had arrived at the first world. Some world with the name "Unbreakable."

------------------------------------------------

"Joseph you want to tell me what's going on?"

David Dunn looked in the rear view mirror at his thirteen year old so Joseph. He had been called at his work, a security guard at a collage football stadium, because Joseph had gotten in a fight. But what bothered David was that the other boys involved said that Joseph had pulled a sword out and hit one of them on the head with the flat side of it. While there was a large bump on the boys head, he knew that Joseph didn't have a sword. That and the fact that they didn't find a sword made David believe that the boys had made the whole thing up.

"Dad, those guys were making fun of a girl in my class because she wasn't born in the Country. When I tried to stop them they started punching me. But when I put my hand in front of me a weird looking sword showed up. A hit one of them on the side of the head. The rest ran off, and then the sword disappeared." Joseph explained to his dad.

David didn't like this. A sword suddenly coming to his son and then disappearing after the fight. If he was a normal person he wouldn't believe Joseph, but then again he wasn't a normal person.

-----------------------------------

"So we go down there, find the Keyhole seal it, and go to the next world." Sora said with an arrogant voice, Riku could tell that Sora thought this was going to be easy. "Right so Donald, Goofy, and me will go down there and take care of this." Oh hell no.

"Hold it Sora, we should send at lest six people down at a time. That way there's a group standing by up here, and a larger than normal group down on the planet." The King spoke up before Riku had a chance to. "I talked it over with Leon and Cid and we think the best group for this world is Sora, Kairi, Riku, Yuffie, Tifa, and Yuna." Looking around the room Riku could tell that Yuna was nervous about being separated from Paine and Rikku. (He still hated the fact that she had the same name as him.) "Also we should try and make sure that at lest two Keyblades are in the group that's going down."

The selected team gathered by the teleportation pad, getting ready to be sent down to the world. However before Riku go on, he seemed to zone out for a minute.

**Flash back Riku's POV**

----------------------------------------

_What the hell just happened? Holy crap I'm moving, but I'm not trying to. How the hell did I get on a train? Great now I'm sitting down next to a baled guy in a suite. "Is this seat taken?" What the hell, that isn't my voice! _

"_No go ahead."_

_Great, I've been sitting here for twenty minutes and nothing has happened yet. Wait a second is the train spouse to be rocking like this?_

**End flashback normal POV**

----------------------------------

"Hey Riku you coming?" Looking up Riku could see that everyone else was ready to go. Quickly shaking of whatever that flashback was, he stepped on to the pad without a word. "_This is getting weird. I keep seeing things that I've never seen before, and people I've never meat before. And why do I keep seeing myself as someone else?" _Riku thought to him self before a bright light came from the pad, sending them down to the world below.

---------------------------------------------

Were they landed looked like a normal town. You had kids running around in a park, parents watching them from a distance. You had people walking their dog. Overall it looked normal. Kairi, still being new at this whole "save the worlds" thing asked, "So what do we do first?"

Sora, still obviously thinking he was in charge, started to say something, but was cut of by Tifa. "Well first we should find out if any of us have been here before. Then we should find out if Heartless are here. And finally we should see if we can find this world's hero." It sounded like a good plane, but had Riku ever been here? He simply answered no, to avoid too many questions.

"Okay, it should be easy to find out if the Heartless are here. Three of us should check out the local news. And I can look around to see if I can fell any dark energy." Riku said while they walked through the streets of the town. "If the Heartless are here and have been spotted then it should be in the news. And if they are in hiding I can feel them if they get close to me."

"Hey Riku how come you can only feel Heartless if their close to you, but can feel dark users if their on the same world as you?" Kairi asked with a confused look on her face."

"Because dark users have more dark energy then a normal Heartless. That makes it easier to detect them. Anyway the other two people left can look around and see if they can find either this world's hero, or anyone that might be using the Heartless."

So it was decided that Tifa, Kairi, and Yuna would check the news. Sora and Yuffie wanted to walk around because nether of them could stay in one place vary long. So Yuna, Tifa, and Kairi went to the local library to check the news, Sora and Yuffie went walking one way, and Riku went the other.

Riku quickly found out that this world had next to no dark energy. Dark energy is, as it sounds, the power of darkness. Anyone who uses their heart with darkness has dark energy. Heartless have dark energy, but not enough for Riku to feel from a crossed the world. (If he could feel Heartless from that rang, he would go insane as soon as he steeped onto a world like Radiant Garden.) But Riku was not feeling any dark energy, which meant that there was no one controlling any Heartless here.

Looking around Riku couldn't shake the feeling that he'd been here before.

-------------------------------------------

"Good mourning Elijah." Elijah Price looked up as somone interred his room. His room was acually a paded cell. But unlike most people, he found it cunferting to know that if he fell it wouldn't be as bad.

The person that interred his room was a nurse named Marian. Marian had shoulder length brown hair, and clear blue eyes. She wore a normal white nurse outfit. She had been the one who checked on him every day for the past two years. Ever since he had found his place in the world as Mr. Glass.

"Ah, Marian is it two-o-clock already?" Elijah asked with a slight smile, he had knowen Marian for a while now, they would offen talk when she came in to give hime his medican. His medican was a a calisum substance that helped his bones stay as strong as possible. What did they talk about? Anything and everything, from Elijah's hoby of collecting comics, to stuff as basic as the weather. The point was that Elijah had somone to talk to, if not he would go mad. (Never mind the fact that most people already say he's mad.)

Before she had a chance to say anything Elijah could see that she was looking out the window with a confused almost scared look. Turning around to face the window he saw what was making her look that way. The sky had gone dark, and were the sun had once shown, now there was a swirling mass of dark energy.

He knew that something bad was about to happen.

---------------------------------------

David couldn't tell what was going on. One minute he was about to turn onto his street, the next the sun is gone and in its place is a big swirling mass of energy. Then to top it off, little black things started poping up out if no ware. They looked like little ants, but they were totally black, save for their eyes which were yellow.

What he saw next horrified him. The little black things stated jumping people and attacking them with their claws! The people they attacked fell to the ground and then, as wiered as it seemed, the people's hearts floted up a few feet before they dissapired in a cloud of darkness. Then were the heart dissapired more of the little black thing appiered.

He immediately jumped out of the car, yelling at Joseph to stay in the car. Once he was out on the street he rushed right at the group of unknowns. They saw him coming and a couple tried to jump him and kill him fast. It was the last mistake they ever made. When three of them were close enough, David swung his arm in a wide arc, destroying them with ease.

More of the little creates started to swarm David. David however was not scared. One jumped on his back and dug it's claws into David's skin. It didn't really hurt, just felt weired. Reaching back David grabbed the thing by it's small little head and broke it's neck.

Joseph watched from the car in awe. He had never seen his dad fight before. It was amazing to watch. Looking over at his house Joseph saw something that made his heart stop. His mom was being chased by the little black things. Looking over at his dad, he could see that his dad didn't know his mom was there. Coming to a decision Joseph jumped out of the car and ran towards his mom. As soon as he got close he jumped onto one of the black things and started beating it with his fist.

However the other black things all jumped on him, freeing the one he was attacking. The creatures started to melt into shadows forming a portal under Joseph. Suddenly Joseph saw a flash of light and the little things were gone. Standing up Joseph could see that the sword that had come to him earlier at school was back.

The sword was gold and had a blade that was around four feet long. The handle looked like a revolver. On the end of the handle was a small Keychain That looked like his dad's revolver. When Joseph looked at the sword the words _Unbreakable bullet _went through his mind.

Looking at the creatures with a smirk, Joseph ran at them, new weapon in hand. He wasn't going to let thees guys attack his home and get away with it.

Standing on top of the city's tallest tower was a woman who seemed to love the color white. Staring down at the battle going on between Joseph and the Heartless she gave a sigh. "It seems that another Keyblade master has awoken."

**End chapter**

Dawhoo longest chapter I've written so far.

If this chapter looks different than the others, thats because I started using a different word program. The one I had been using was really bad, and the spell check didn't work half the time.

Here is the voting poll so far:

Yuna 2

Rikku 2

Rinoa 2

Tifa 1

Aerith 1

Pleas keep voting.


	8. What past?

Door of twilight

chapter 8

What past?

(It's time for more Cloud! This chapter is going to be all about him. I know a few people wanted more Cloud in the Story so here it is. Note a forgot to put something in the last chapter, Riku said "If I could still feel fear." What I meant was that in Castillo Oblivion when Riku overcome his fear of the darkness, I got the impression that he could no longer feel fear. That may not be the case in the game, but it is in this story.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's

**Normal POV**

-------------

Cloud was walking behind Zell, down the street. Zell had said that they were on some world named Travers Town. Interesting name but there had to be weirder names out their right? Cloud was wearing what he had found in his backpack, which was a pair of blue pants and a matching tank top. He also had on a pair of combat boots, and fingerless black gloves.

It had really thrown Cloud off when he looked at his left hand for the first time. It was metal, mostly silver with gold on the fingers. It looked menacing, if you looked at if to long. Cloud also had been thrown off when he saw the sword that Zell had said he was found with. It was five feet long about eight inches wide and had a white cloth raped around it from the hilt to the tip. The sword must have been at lest one hundred and fifty pounds, but for some reason Cloud could pick it up with ease.

Zell had said something about some people wanting to meat him, and cloud couldn't help but wounder who they were? Would they be able to help him remember his past? The only things he knew was his name, he had a large sword, and he had a metallic hand. Not much to go on if you think about it.

Eventually Zell lead him to a large house in an area he called the Third District. The house it's self was rather plane, but Cloud got the feeling that whoever was inside was in portent. Why do you ask? Because there were armed guards standing out side the door. The guards were armed with swords, and gun's that looked like they were military issue. The guards were dressed in dull gray armor, and had a helmet on that covered their eyes.

Cloud fallowed Zell as he walked right past the guards and into the house. They interred a living room area that was well decorated. Zell said something about waiting here while he went and got "them." So cloud just stood there looking at the room. Cloud quickly learned that he didn't have much to do while waiting.

After a couple minutes Zell returned, only with a couple people with him. First there was a woman wearing a blue vest and skirt with a white shirt. She had long black hair and eyes. Next there was a woman that was weiring a pink shirt and skirt. She had long red gloves that went almost all the way to her shoulders. She had blond hair pulled back in a pony tail, and blue eyes. Finally there was a guy that was weiring a tan jacket, black shirt, and a pair of jeans. He had orange hair in a pony tail, and brown eyes and a black cowboy hat.

"Ok Cloud this is Rinoa, Quistis, and Irvine." Zell said as he pointed to each person as he said their name. "Rinoa's father is the mayor of Travers town. Quistis is a teacher at SEED, that's an military organization. And Irvine's part of SEED." Zell said with a grin. So this Rinoa's father is the mayor, that would explain the security out side. "Now if you'll follow us Lulu, Rinoa's dad and Kimahri are down in the first Districted." And with that we started to walk again.

All Cloud could do as he walked was think about who this Kimahri was. Kimahri didn't seem like a normal name. Why did Zell want him to meat Kimahri? Or any of thesis people for that matter? What was so importuned about him? He could tell that a lot of people were coming in and out of this place, so why would the mayor want to meet him?

When they arrived at the First Districted, Cloud could see a rather large building marked "Town Hall," so he was guessing that was were they were going. Once again everyone with him just walked by the security out side. So he just kept following them.

They finally reached a large room with three people in it. The first was a woman in a black dress. She had short black hair that fell in her face, dull gray eyes, and was wearing black make-up. The second was an older man, in a fine dark blue suite. He had black hair, but you could see some gray here and there, and brown eyes. If Cloud had to guess he would say this man was Rinoa's father. Third person wasn't really human. He was a large blue cat like thing. Standing about 6'9 he was the tallest in the room. He had a broken horn sitting on top if his head. Cloud wasn't sure what to think of this person.

"Okay, Cloud this is Lulu, my dad, and Kimahri." Rinoa spoke up gesturing towards each person as she said their name. Cloud gave a slight node at them, not knowing what to say. He then decided to start asking some questions.

"Nice to meat you, but why did you want me to come here? I doubt that you do this for everyone that comes here."

Rinoa's dad gave a small laugh before answering Cloud's question. "Your right my boy, your right. This isn't normal, in fact this is vary specialize. I'm sorry but I took this from your bag when you were at the hospital." The mayor threw Cloud a small badge that had an odd look. "That badge identity's you as Cloud Strife, a first class SOLDIER. You see both SEED and SOLDIER were military groups crated on a world called Hollow Bastion. Hollow Bastion fell to darkness almost ten years ago, and were just now starting to rebuild SEED. So far we have not come a crossed any surviving members of SEED or SOLDIER, save for you. You see we need your help, have you ever heard of a Keyblade?"

Keyblade, what the hell was that? It sounded vary strange, but then again it could be a common thing and Cloud wouldn't know it. He simply shook his head no. The mayor saw this and gave a node at Rinoa, who held out her hand. There was a bright flash of light, and then their was a sword in Rinoa's hand. It was long, about four feet, and was completely white. The way the blade was shaped made it look like an angle wing. A small dove shaped chain hung from the handle.

"This," the mayor spoke up, "Is a Keyblade. It is a vary powerful weapon that chooses it's master. It has the power to lock, or unlock any lock. Now before you ask, we don't know were they came from, only what they can do. Now back to what I would like your help with. The Heartless are becoming more active, and Kimahri thinks it's because someone is controlling them. This mean instead of random attacks, they will be used in strategic moves, much like a game of chess. Now while we gather as many SEED's as we can, Rinoa is going to go to other worlds and seal the keyhole that leads to the heart of that world. Now Zell, Irvine, Lulu, and Quistis are going with her, but I'd like you to go with them to. Not only would you be helping save other worlds, you might find out about your past by doing this to."

This was a lot to take in. Going to other world, being a bodyguard, SOLDIER, SEED, it was a lot of information he was getting. He had just woke up two day's ago and now he was being asked to go save the galaxy. Still if it could help him remember than...

"Okay, when do we leave?"

**End chapter**

And here you go, more Cloud. Now I'm going to start doing a lot of switching around between Riku and Cloud.

There has been no change in the poll since last chapter.

Pleas keep reviewing.


	9. Another Keyblade?

Door of twilight

chapter 9

Another Keyblade?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.

**Normal POV**

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

Riku felt a throbbing pain in his head. His vision stated to bluer, and it felt like his head was going to explode. Then as quickly as it came, the pain was gone. He knew that it could only mean one thing, this world was about to fall to darkness. He had felt this before, on another world, right before it was consumed by the Heartless. He knew what was about to happen, now he just had to tell Sora and the others. Problem was he had no idea were they were, they had planed to meat up and the landing point.

Riku could also feel that someone had just shown up that could control the Heartless. Meaning that things just got a lot more difficult. Deciding that it would be best to try and stop the dark user as fast as possible, Riku took off running towards were he felt the greatest darkness. He only hoped that Sora and the others would be able to get there quick.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

Joseph gave a small sigh when he saw that the little black things were backing away from him a little. He was getting tiered fast. He wasn't used to fighting normal people, let a lone little monsters. But for some reason he found that he could use this sword vary easy. He kept attacking with a three hit combo, that seemed to come second nature to him now.

Turing at a speed he wouldn't have be able to just two hours ago, Joseph slashed one of the little black ants in half. Joseph could tell that there were fewer of them now then there had been a few minuets ago.

Still there were too many for him to keep fighting the way he had been. However Joseph noticed something strange going on. The ant things started to dissipate, and a large orb of energy landed on the ground, around fifty feet from him.

The orb started to take shape of a giant spider. It was around thirty feet high, all black, and all of it's eyes were yellow. Joseph could tell that he and his dad were going to need some help for this one.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

Sora and Yuffie ran through the streets killing Heartless left and right. They had seen the world start to fall to darkness, and headed right back to the landing pad. Or they would have, if the Heartless didn't keep getting in the way. And there were a lot of Heartless too.

Sora has having a pretty easy time, since mostly they were shadows, and solders Heartless. Yuffie on the other hand, was having a harder time because all the Heartless were close rang fighters. While she could fight in close rang, using small kunai as knifes, or just swinging her large shuriken, she fought better at long to mid rang. But that didn't mean that she was helpless, quit the opposite, she was fighting harder than ever to kill the Heartless.

As they cut through the Heartless, they eventually came to the landing point. Standing there was Tifa, Yuna, and Kairi. They were all fighting Heartless with every thing they had. Kairi was hacking them with the Oathkeeper, Tifa was pounding them with her fists, and Yuna was blasting them with her guns. Even though they were doing fine on there own, Sora and Yuffie jumped in to fight anyway.

Between the five of them it didn't take long for them to kill all the Heartless around them. It didn't take long for them to destroy the Heartless. After they had removed the creatures of darkness, they realized that someone was missing. "Why is it that Riku is always missing when an army of Heartless shows up?!" Sora almost yelled when he saw that his white haired friend was missing.

"Hey, keep moving!" They heard a voice call out. Turning they saw Riku running towards them, Keyblade in hand. He was slashing through Heartless with out slowing down. Once he reached to others he practically started to push them off one way. "Come someone's controlling the Heartless over here." After hearing that the other five had no trouble keeping up with Riku.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH  
**

"Hey Cloud you ready to go?"

Turning Cloud could see that it was Irvine that had asked that. Cloud gave a node, he just didn't feel like talking. Irvine looked the same except he had a rifle hanging from his back. Cloud started to wounder what the others used for weapons? He knew Rinoa had her Keyblade, which she called "Holy Light." And now he knew that Irvine had a rifle, but what about Zell, Lulu, and Quistis?

As he walked through town towards the Gummy hanger, he begin to feel vary nervous. What if he messed up and someone was hurt? He had spent the last three days training with his sword, he had found the name "Buster Sword" carved into the hilt of the sword. Even though he had be training, he still didn't know if he was ready. He had mastered the basic sword moves, that being a three hit attack and using his sword big size for maximum defense, but he hadn't gotten to any advanced moves yet.

Once he reached the hanger, he saw everyone else standing around a huge Gummi ship. (Minus Irvine of course, since he was walking with Cloud.) The ship was huge, painted silver with the SEED logo on it. It looked like the mayor spent a lot of money making sure that Rinoa had the best ship possible.

Looking at the others he saw the weapons they were carrying. Zell had a pair of metal boxing gloves on. Quistis had a wipe hanging on her side. And Lulu had a ...doll? "I use the doll as an medium to channel my magic energy through." Lulu said as if she could read Clouds mind.

Now that everyone was here, they started to get on the Gummi ship. As Cloud followed everyone else, he couldn't help but wounder if they would find anything about his past on this trip?

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH **

Joseph jumped back to doge a blast of dark energy from the huge Heartless. Even with him and his dad teaming up on the thing, they still couldn't take it down. And the fact that more of the little black ants kept popping up didn't help.

The spider Heartless raised it's self onto it's back leg, before crashing down sending a shock wave a crossed the ground. Joseph thrust his sword into the ground, blocking the wave, while his dad was able to jump over it. They both knew they were in trouble. However it was at this time several blast's of dark blue energy slammed into the Heartless.

Riku smirked as his Dark Aura hit the Heartless dead on. He saw Sora and Kairi get ready to charge in with their Keyblade's, and he wasn't about to stop them. They attacked in a rather smart way. Sora got the Heartless's attention by using his solo Trinity move. While he was pounding on the spider, Kairi charged a large amount of mana into her Keyblade. Once she had enough mana in her Keyblade she slashed through the air, sending a huge wave of energy at the Heartless.

Right after Sora and Kairi finished their attack, Tifa, Yuna, and Yuffie went in for an attack of their own. It was all out chaos. Tifa was pounding the Heartless's legs, Yuna was blasting the eye's, and Yuffie was throwing kunai at the Heartless's body. All in all, the Heartless was screwed.

Finally Riku rushed in for an attack of his own. He gathered a large amount of mana into his Keyblade, and jumped at the Heartless. Once he was in mid air his blade became pure energy, much like Leon's. Once Riku was close enough, he quickly let lose for vary powerful slashes. Once he landed on the ground he gave a small laugh before saying, "Master Hearts." Turing he could see the Heartless dissolve, and the heart float away.

Joseph was in awe. He just saw six people completely destroy that huge spider in under two minutes. He then saw the brown haired guy turn towards him. "Come on we got to go!" Before he could say anything his dad spoke up.

"He's right we have to go now. If we don't something bad is going to happen." Joseph and his mom knew to trust David's instincts, so they started to follow Sora and the others through town to a place they called the "landing point." They said something about a ship, and going to another world as they ran through the streets.

Joseph never noticed that someone was watching from on top of a building. He also wouldn't notice till later that his sword had dissipated.

**End of chapter**

I wanted to get this chapter up sooner, but I caught a cold. Anyway I'm better now and will start making the next chapter soon.

The voting poll so far:

Yuna 2

Rikku: 2

Rinoa: 3

Tifa: 1

Aerith: 1

Peals keep voting.


	10. Night of horror?

Door of twilight

chapter 10

Night of horror?

(As far as Riku's story goes this chapter is just a filler, but that means it's focused more on Cloud. Even thought thats kind of a Halloween filler.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.

**KH KH KH KH KH**

**Normal POV**

"Okay, so until Joseph gets used to using his Keyblade, he's going to be in a team with his dad." The King said with a happy tone in his voice. It had taken hours of explaining, but they had finally explained to Joseph, David, and Audrey what a Keyblade was, what the Heartless were, and basically tell them everything Sora went through to beat the Heartless and Nobody's. Of course Riku hadn't been in a hurry to tell them what he went through. "Now that we got that settled, the next world is The Pride Land's."

After hearing what the Heartless did to people, Joseph, and David had almost instantly agreed to join the group. Audrey, while not being thrilled with the idea of her son fighting the forces of evil, had agreed to stay and look after the ship while one team went down. Add the fact that she's a doctor to that and she started to fit right in.

As it turned out, the King had known Simba's dad, and had meet Simba more than once. As such he wanted to be one of the Keyblade masters to go down to the planet. Sora, Donald, and Goofy also wanted to go down. Then David, and Joseph needed the practice, and finally Leon didn't want to sit on the ship any more.

It wasn't until after the landing team went down that Riku realized something. Cid's bedroom was in the cockpit, and he had his own privet bathroom, and enough food to last for weeks. Meaning that Riku was trapped on a ship with seven women. No good would come from this.

**KH KH KH KH KH**

"Yo, Cloud were at the first world!" Cloud awoke to the sound of Zell yelling at him, from about four feet away. Cloud could feel the feeling to hit him starting to return. Before he could punch Zell, or hit him over the head with the Buster Sword, Zell started talking again. " Right it's some world called "Halloween Town. Sounds cool huh?" Right after saying that Zell ran off to the cockpit.

After pulling his boots in and garbing his sword, Cloud went down to meet up with the rest of the group. Once he got there Rinoa turned to him, gave a small smile, and begin to to talk. "On this planet You take the form of a common "scary" creature. It shouldn't be to bad, just as long as no one gets scared easy." Take the form of a "scary" creature, that be no big deal right? Cloud followed the others on to the transport paid.

After the light cleared Cloud could see he was standing on a walkway the looked some what like a grave yard. Looking at him self he could see that he was a vampire. He was in black pants, and white shirt and a black cape with red edges. He even had fangs.

Looking at the other he could tell pretty easy what they were. Rinoa was an Angel, wearing all white and having two white wings coming out of her back. Irvine was a werewolf, complete with fury hands and claws. Zell was a Frankenstein type monster with blots in his neck and everything. Cloud quickly learned that it would be best not spending a lot of time looking at ether Lulu or Quistis. They were both dressed as, of all things, Succubus. Lulu was in a black Succubus outfit, while Quistis was in a pink.

"W-were do we start first?" Cloud asked while still getting over the shock of seeing Lulu and Quistis as Succubus. It took everything he had not to blush, and even then he was almost sure that he was. While at the same time, Zell was practically drooling at the sight of Lulu in such a reviling outfit. She was sending him on of thous "Give-me-a-reason-to-blast-you-with-a-thunder-spell" looks. He seemed to be getting the message.

"Right, well first we should see if we can find who's controlling the Heartless here. Then we ether beat them, or if no one's controlling them, we seal the Keyhole." Rinoa said as she started walking towards town. They had tolled Cloud everything they knew about Keyblade's on the way to the planet, so he knew it was of great impotence to seal the Keyhole. "We should probably start be asking around town if there have been any problems with Heartless lately." Rinoa went on to say.

Cloud couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching them.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH**

After it dawned on him that he was going to be alone with seven women, Riku locked him self in his room after hearing that the girls were planing to have a romance movie marathon. Of course he didn't think of one thing, food. He was starving, and the only way to get to the food was to walk right past the living room, which the girls were occupied with their movies. Add that to the fact that Yuffie was a ninja, making it almost impossible to sneak past, Riku was in a tight spot.

And Riku really didn't want to just walk past because of a certain incident that happened when he was thirteen. Lets just say that he walk be while Kairi and a bunch of the girls in her class were having a movie marathon. Long story short, he had pink hair for the next week. He got into more fights at school that week then in the three years before that.

Finally Riku couldn't take it anymore and decided to try and sneak past the girls. As he crept slowly down the hall he peeked around the corner to take a head count. Perfect, they were all in front of the TV. Now all he had to do was get to the refrigerator. Moving fast as he could without making noise, he made his way past the girls. Once he reached his destination he almost did a victory dance, but didn't want to risk it.

He quickly dug through the refrigerator for a sandwich. However he would never get what he was looking for. Mainly because he heard the unmistakably cunning voice of Kairi. "Oh Riku come here, I want to show you something." She said in a sing song voice.

Riku had the feeling he just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"Get back! Away, away. Now your all nice, but I'm not interested. Now pleas stop following me."

When Cloud thought he was being watched, he was right. He was being watched by almost every female person in Halloween Town. Why they liked him so much, he didn't know. But what he did know was that they had been fallowing him for almost the last three hours. He had had to leave the main group so they could start looking for any info about the Heartless.

The group had made the diction to spend the night at a motel, so after finally shaking off his group of fan girls, (and zombies, and ghosted, and vampires,) he made his way back to said motel. He quickly found out which room he staying in and went straight there. As soon as he was inside he collapsed on his bed.

He really hoped tomorrow wouldn't be like this.

**End chapter**

Happy Halloween everyone. I would have had this chapter up sooner, but I got inspired to make two one-shots. I think I'm the first person to make a Riku x Azula story. If you want to read them, the links in my profile.

Still no change in the voting poll.


	11. Bending

Door of twilight

chapter 11

Bending

(It's time for the next real chapter, not just a Halloween one. And yes this world is the one from Avatar the last airbender.)

If I owned any of this, it would be an awesome video game/ TV show.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"Hey mom were back!" Joseph yelled as he ran off the transport paid. Not far behind him, everyone else that had gone down was coming off the paid to. While Joseph and David started telling Audrey about the whole experience, Sora went to go talk to Riku. (After saying hello to Kairi of course.)

Once reaching Riku's door, Sora made the mistake of just walking in before knocking. Suddenly Sora found him self on the receiving end of Riku's Dark Cannon spell. Sora quickly called the Kingdom Key to his hand and started spinning it around, blocking the magic attack. However before Sora could say anything about almost being blasted, Riku was able to shut and lock the door.

Walking back to the living room, Sora knew something had made Riku mad. While Riku wasn't the friendlies guy around, but lets face it, if you had been possessed by a Heartless, you wouldn't be the happiest guy around. Once he reached the living room he asked Kairi. "Did something happen to Riku while we were gone?"

While Sora may not be the smartest guy when it comes to women, he could tell something was up when Kairi, Rikku, Yuffie, and Yuna all looked at each other and had to keep from laughing. He could see Paine roll her eyes before answering. "They ambushed him when he came out to get something to eat, tied him to a chair, and started cutting his hair." Sora's face had lost just about all of its color, and his mouth was hanging open.

At this point Kairi had started to laugh a little before she started to talk. "Come one Sora his hair was longer than mine. The only people here that had longer hair then his are Tifa, and Aerith. And Aerith's is only longer by about half an inch. And don't worry he wont stay mad for long. It just probably be a good idea if he wasn't on the same team as me till he cools down." Kairi said giving a slight shake of her head. Anyone that knew Riku knew that, unless you did something like attack one of his friends, he would only stay mad at you for a few days. But during the few days he was mad, he would barely speak to you.

"We should probably send him to the next world so he can let off some frustration on unsuspecting Heartless." The King said after hearing why Riku was so mad. "Cid just tolled me that we should be at the next world in about ten minutes, so I'll go get Riku. Theres less chance he'll attack me if he knows I'm coming." The King said before walking off to get Riku.

A few minuets later the King walked back into the room with Riku. There were several thing different about Riku since the last time Sora had seen him. First off, his hair had been cut, and spiked in a way that looked like it took three bottles of hair gel. This was conferred when Sora saw about five bottles of hair gel sitting in the trashcan. However, in the back Riku's hair had only been cut two inches. The reaming hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. Now picture that, and then put a scowl on Riku's face and thats what he looked like.

"All right, were at the next world. It's called "Four Nations." What ever that means." Cid said as he walked into the room. "Now after talking it over with the King, we got who's going down. Riku, Sora, Leon, Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie. Congratulation you six get to go down to the planet. Now this world is kind of different. You can't use mana, and your Keyblade's will have to be carried like normal weapons." Cid said as everyone got on the transport paid.

Yuffie had grown somewhat pale when she heard that she was on the same team as Riku. Of course Sora had just about the same look when he learned he wouldn't be able to use his magic, and had to hall the Keyblade around all the time. Now lets face it, the Kingdom Key was a fairly heavy weapon. Why do you think Sora used both hands to carry it? The only reason he could hold it in one hand when he was in a form, was because he had the straight of at lest two people. That or he used magic to control the Keyblade's without acutely holding them.

No one noticed Riku smirk before being sent to the planet below.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

Once the light cleared, the team could see that they were in a desert. All you could see for miles was nothing but sand. Each member of the team had a medallion hanging around their neck. Sora and Yuffie each had one that looked some what like a cloud. Leon and Tifa each had one that looked like a mountain. Aerith had one that looked like water. And finally Riku had one that looked like a flame.

"Since mana doesn't work on this world another energy source takes it's place. On most worlds there are two energy sources mana, and chi. You can use ether one, but most people find it easer to use mana. Since mana doesn't exist on this world, chi is vary strong here. The people of this world use chi to control the four elements of fire, water, air, and earth. They call this bending." Riku explained to everyone else in the group.

"Now when people from other worlds come here, they are given the ability to freely use chi, the same way they would use mana. They type of bending you can do is based on your personality. Sora and Yuffie are airbenders, Tifa and Leon are earthbenders, Aerith's a waterbender, and I'm a firebender." Riku went on to say. "Now each style of bending has it's strong points. Airbenders are vary fast, earthbenders are almost unmovable, waterbenders have strong defense, and firebenders have vary powerful attacks."

"Hey Riku how do you know all of this?"

The question came from Sora, and Riku could understand why he would be asking. "I was here for almost two months when I was looking for Roxas. So I leaned some firebending while I was here." Riku replied with a shrug. "Anyway it won't do us any good standing out here in some sand. Lets see if we can find a town."

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"Hey Cloud wake up!"

Cloud bolted out of his bed, and was standing in a flash, Buster Sword in one hand, wooden stake in the other. However he quickly put the weapons down when he saw that it was just Zell. Zell had a smirk on his face when he started to talk. "So have a good time last night?" Cloud could feel the urge to hit him returning. "Ah, don't worry about it, we saw you running for your life at lest three times. I do have one question, why were you sleeping with a wooden stake if your a vampire here?"

"Half my stalkers were female vampires."

"Right, anyway doesn't look like there are any Heartless here. We meet this guy named Jack something, anyway he said there haven't been any Heartless here for about eight months now. So were moving on to the next world. Meet us at the landing point in thirty minuets." Zell then started walking to the door, but stopped just before he was out of the room. "And Cloud try not to get chased by another army of fan girls." Zell quickly ran out of the room before Cloud could find something to throw at him.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"As much fun as it is walking around in the desert, I think we should find someone who knows were there going." Yuffie said as she continued to follow everyone else through the desert. She had made it vary clear that she didn't like walking through hot sand. "Why don't we just go find some shade and try and figure out how to do are bending stuff for now." She said as soon as she spotted some trees creating a rather large amount of shade. No one seemed to argue with that.

"Riku, you said you've been here before, do you know anything about water, air, or earthbending?" Aerith asked as they all sat down. Riku gave a slight node before he started the rather long explanation.

(Pleas not that the following is a copy past job from Wikipedai)

"Waterbending is based on the "Ku" style of Tai Chi, which originated in the _Ku Yu Cheong_ lineage; it is a martial art that features slow movements and elegant forms that evoke the feel of flowing water. Waterbending's strength is its defensive capabilities. Unlike some other bending disciplines, Waterbending's defensive maneuvers focus on control through turning an opponent's own strength against him, rather than directly harming the opponent."

"Earthbending is generally based on the Hung Gar style of Kung Fu, which features heavily rooted stances and strong kicks and punches that evoke the mass and power of earth. Unlike other bending disciplines, earthbending maintains a balance between offensive and defensive capabilities."

"Airbending is based on the Ba Gua style of Kung Fu with a small hint of Hsing Yi, also known as "mind heart boxing." These martial arts feature swift, evasive maneuvers that evoke the intangibility and explosive power of wind. Ba Gua, which utilizes _circle walking_, is known for its constantly circular movement which makes it difficult for opponents to attack directly. Unlike other bending disciplines, airbending lacks fatal finishing moves, being an almost entirely defensive art."

"And finally. Firebending is based on the Northern Shaolin style of Kung Fu with a dash of Northern 7 Star Praying Mantis. These martial arts feature quick, successive, ferocious attacks that evoke the uncompromising danger of fire. Unlike other bending disciplines, firebending has few defensive moves aside from blocking and dodging."

"Dude, you just gave us the whole history of every bending style, and thats great and all, but I think Aerith meant if you knew how to use air, water, or earthbending." Sora said as he stared at his white hared friend.

"In that case, no I don't." Riku replayed with a shrug. He could tell that Sora and Yuffie wanted to hit something by the look on there face. However before they could say anything they heard something coming there way. And then they heard the voice.

"Hello fellow refuges!" Turning they could see a group of eight people and a little monkey/limier thing. There was an older man wearing simple green robs, his wife who was pregnant, and what looked like there daughter. However Riku was more interested in the other five people.

There was a young boy, looking around the age of twelve or thirteen. He was in yellow and red robs, carried an odd looking staff, and had a weired blue arrow tattoo on his head, and hands. There was another boy with vary dark skin, and dark hair pulled back in a wolf tail, dressed in blue robs. He had a small sword at his side, and what looked like a boomerang on his back.

Next there was a girl who looked a lot like the last boy. They had the same hair color, and wore the same type of close. She had what looked like some sort of water bottle at her side. There was a girl in what looked like some sort of uniform, consisting of a green colored rob. She had two unidentified things on her side that looked like little sticks. Finally there was another girl, with dark hair, that looked about as old as the first boy. She wore green and yellow robs, but unlike the others carried nothing with her.

The boy with the arrow on his head steeped forwards. "Hello I'm Aang. Nice to meet you."

**End chapter**

And there you have it. You got were all four bending styles are based on, and Aang and co are here.

The results of the voting poll so far"

Yuna 4

Rikku 2

Rinoa 4

Tifa 1

Aerith 1

For some reason I find it creepy that Rinoa and Yuna have the same number of votes. Oh well pleas keep voting.


	12. Serpent's pass

Door of twilight

chapter 12

Serpent's pass

Again if I owned this, it would be on a game/TV.

(This chapter is based off of the Serpent's pass episode form Avatar. I have changed some things around, but it will still help if you've seen that episode.)

**KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"So you guys want to come with us through the Serpent's Pass?" Aang asked. It had been about an hour since the two groups had met, and they had gone through a lot of explaining. The landing group had leaned that Aang was the Avatar, and the last airbender. That he, along with Sokka, Toph, and Katara, were all going to Ba Sing Se. And a good friend of theirs, Suki, was going with them for now.

Of course Riku and the others couldn't just tell them the truth, so they made up a story that they were going to Ba Sing Se because there home had been destroyed. Aang seemed to buy it, but Riku couldn't help be feel like Toph kept staring at him with a look of disapproval. Which was impossible since she was blind. She had said that she can see through earthbending, feeling vibrations in the ground. But still it looked like she kept looking at him.

Of course they couldn't tell Aang, or any one else that they could bend. Mainly for two reasons. One, Sora, Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith, and Leon didn't know how to bend. And two, If anyone found out that Riku was a firebender, they would kill him on spot. But as long as they didn't say they were benders, everything should be fine. As for Aang's question, it was Aerith that answered. "We'd love to."

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

After Cloud was finally able to make it back to the Gummi ship, the team had wasted no time taking off. Not being discouraged the lest bit by not finding any Heartless, the team set a course for the next world. Cloud wasn't sure why but he had a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"You know, for a place called the Serpents pass, I was kind of expecting a path that was more winding, you know like a snake. Guess they missed named it." Sokka said as the group came to the Serpents pass. It was a long, narrow stripe of land. It had a lot of hills, and wasn't the most fun place to cross. Of course the only other way of getting a crossed was by bout, and you needed passports to get on. An item most of the people here didn't have.

They group had to walk a crossed a thin pathway on the side of the pass. So naturally they walked single file. Riku noticed off in the distance a metal steam boat was patrolling the water. "The Fire Nation controllers the west side of the lake. Rumors say their up to something big, but no one knows what." Suki said when she saw several people looking at the boat. Again no one saw a slight smile creep over Riku's mouth.

(For the recored, I have no idea what the names of the people traveling with Aang and the others are.)

The man travailing with the group was so focused on the boat he didn't realized that the ground under him was starting to crack. Now he realized eventually, once the ground had given away. It was quick thinking by Toph that kept him from falling all the was down. She quickly used her earthbending to form a ledge to catch him on. She then brought the ledge up to the same leave as the rest of the pass.

While this saved the man's life, it created a large amount of dust, enough to attracted the attention of the boat patrolling. The boat quickly launched a few fire balls at the group. Aang jumped up a blasted on fire ball with a powerful air blast, sending it back to hit the ship. The other blast hit the higher side of the pass, causing some smaller rocks to fall from the top.

Some of thous rocks went falling right towards Suki. Sokka dove in front of her, knocking her out of the way. Of course Toph then had to save Him from the rock slide. Once Sokka was up, he went straight to Suki to see if she was okay, completely forgetting to thank Toph. "Hey thanks for saving my life Toph. No problem." Toph muttered to her self as she kept going, not wanting to have the ship get a clear shot at them.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH**

Once it had gotten dark the group had found a large, flat area of land to set up camp. After it was set up, most people went there different ways. Sora, Yuffie, Leon, Aerith, and Tifa, had stayed with the family. While Aang and Katara, went one way, Sokka and Suki went another way, and Riku went in another way. Toph had stayed at camp for a little while before going off herself.

As it turns out, Toph had gone in the same direction Riku had. Riku had simply gone out to clear his head by looking at the moon, so he was sitting at the edge of the pass, legs dangling off the side. Toph came up behind him, and after a slight silence started talking. "I can feel your heart beat you know. I could tell that you were lying about being a bender."

"I had reasons for lying."

"Like what?"

"If you found out that I could naturally Firebend, you would have attacked me on site. I wasn't borne in the Fire Nation, and I'm not part of their army. But everyone thinks that if your a firebender your evil. Get what I'm saying?"

Toph pondered this for a few minutes before replying. "I guess I get what your saying. I'm naturally good at earthbending, but that doesn't mean I'm part of the Earth Kingdoms army. So you can naturally firebend, but that doesn't make you a Fire Nation goon."

"Yeah, thats about what I'm saying. Just because you were borne some were, or can do a certain skill doesn't mean that your on a certain side." Riku said with a smile. He then stood up. "Come on, it's getting late. We'll most likely need to get started early tomorrow." With that Riku and Toph started walking back to camp.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

It had been pretty good travailing the next day. It was good weather, and they had been making good time. Of course this all changed when they got to a part of the pass that the ground had collapsed. Meaning that there was no land for about one hundred yards. Sure Aang could use his glider, and Sora and Riku could swim that like it was nothing, but not everyone would be able to get a crossed.

Katara steeped to the front of the group and started to use her waterbending. She was able to push the water away for the group as they started to walk down to the bottom of the sea floor. It was a rather incredible site. Water was being forced around the group as they walked. The one down side is the water was starting to come from the back. So Aang started to use waterbending to.

The end result was a large bubble being formed by the two benders. The group had walked about half way to the other side when something bumped against the bubble. That caused the bubble to pop, leaving everyone under water. Once again it was Toph that came to the rescue, lifting up a small chunk of land to the surface, like a small island.

Out of the water came a huge blue sea snake. It was about a hundred feet high, and probably twice that long. "I think I just found out why they call it the Serpents pass!" Sokka yelled at the sight of the large snake. He then quickly turned to Suki. "Quick you live by see monsters, how do we stop this one!?"

"Just because I live by them, doesn't mean I know how to control them!"

Sokka, not missing a beat, quickly garbed Momo. "Oh, great see snake, I offer you this offering, if you let us pass!" Sokka was quickly hit over the head by Katara. The group was in a tight spot. They couldn't swim for the land. And Toph couldn't make a land bridge, because she had to be touching the ground to be able to bend it.

"Katara get everyone to safety, I'm going to hold this thing off." Aang said as he brought his staff up, ready to airbend. Katara quickly formed a ice bridge with her waterbending, before running back to help Aang. That left the rest of the group to get a crossed. You would think they could do that with no problem right?

Once the group was almost to the other side the noticed that someone was missing. Toph was still standing on her little rock island. Sokka turned to her and started yelling. "Come one Toph hurry up and cross!" Toph put her foot down on the ice, before pulling it back up.

"No thanks, I'll just stay on my island were I can see!" She yelled back. She, however had no choice but to start moving when the snake's tail landed just behind her. " Okay, okay I'm coming.!" She said as she started to cross the bridge vary carefully. Sokka wanting to help out started to talk to her.

"That good, just come towards the sound of my voice!"

"It kind of hard to ignore!" She yelled back. She was about half way there when the snake ran through the ice bridge, making her fall in the water. "Help! I can't swim!" Toph yelled as she splashed around in the water.

It was Riku who acted first. He dropped his Keyblade on the ground before jumping off the side. Instead of swimming, he jumped off a piece of ice to the largest piece of ice he could find. He then used that piece as a surf board until he was almost there. He then jumped off and dove into the water. Riku was able to grab Toph before she lost continuous, and began pulling her back to the surface.

While Riku was swimming Toph back to land, Katara and Aang were fighting the snake. Aang was using airbending to move around over the water. At the same time Katara was surfing, by use of waterbending. They began to cirque the snake vary quickly. They started going so fast that a whirlpool was formed right under the snake. While the snake wasn't pulled down, it was thrown into the pass so hard that it was knocked out.

Once Aang and Katara got back to land, Sokka spoke up. "Well at lest that's over, and nothing else can go wrong." Of course as soon as thesis words came out of his mouth, the pregnant woman yelled something about having the babe. Katara took control, telling Sokka to get some water, Toph to bend the earth into a tent, and Aerith and Suki to help her deliver the babe. She also told everyone else to wait outside.

**Three hours later**

"It's a girl!" Katara yelled as she came out of the tent, huge smile on her face. The next several minuets became a blur of people saying things like "she's so cute" or "look how sweet she is." As it turned out the parents had picked the name Hope for her. The parents and aunt had said they were going to go ahead of the group to Ba Sing Sa, and they hoped that everyone would meet up there.

As the group was packing everything up some unexpected things happened. First a smoke bomb was thrown into the camp. Next, when the smoke cleared everyone was in handcuffs. Finally, standing around them were about three hundred Fire Nation soldiers. What looked like the commander steeped up to the group and started to talk. "Congratulations, you have been captured by the Fire Nation, soon to be brought before Princess Azula."

As they were being lead away, no one notices Riku smiling, _again!_

**End chapter**

Yeah, I made my own ending for the episode. But I'm going to tell you know, it's needed for the plot. Also as much as I like my new favorite crack pairing of Riku x Azula, this is not going to be one of thous story's. I might make my next one a Riku x Azula story. Who knows, I still have a long way's to go before I finish this one. And I only wright one story at a time. I might wright one-shots here and there, but I only have one main story at a time.

Anyway this is the last chapter you can vote on who is paired with who. The votes so far are:

Yuna 4

Rikku 2

Tifa 1

Aerith 1

Rinoa 4

You'll find out who wins next chapter, and who Cloud's going to be paired with.


	13. fire duel

Door of twilight

chapter 13

Fire duel

If I owned this it would be a TV show.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"I don't want to die!" Sora yelled as he banged his head against the wall behind him. After being captured by the Fire Nation. They had been brought to a holding cell. They had their weapons removed, and in Aang's case, he had a special mask put on so he couldn't aribend. Finally Riku couldn't take it any more and started talking to Sora.

" Relax, Sora, the Fire Nation never kills there captured."

"Rely, then what do they do with them?"

"One of two things will happen. One, you'll be kept as a slave and be forced to work until you die. Or two, you'll be put in a Fire Nation uniform and sent to the front of the war, without a weapon. So you see, they don't kill you, the hard work, of Earth Kingdom soldiers do." Riku said leaning back against the wall.

"If thats the case. Kill me now God, kill me now!"

Just as Sora said this the door to the holding cell room opened. This cased Sora to start screaming again. "I didn't mean it, I want to live!" If he Leon could have moved his hands, he would have hit his forehead. It turned out that the people that interred the room were just some Fire Nation guards.

"Princess Azula wants to talk with you." The lead guard said, pointing to Riku. Riku simply shrugged and stood up to follow the guards. As he walked to the door, he noticed that Sokka said something about "He's about to beat for information." Riku shook his head as he turned in the hall and kept walking. He knew what was about to happen.

He was lead to a room that was vary nice looking. He could tell that it had cost a of of money to decorate this room. He could also see that someone was sitting a chair, facing away from the door. He then head a female voice speak. "Vary good captain, now undo the shackles and leave." Riku could see the captain open his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and did as he was told.

After the guards had left, the person in the chair stood up. It was a woman, about Riku's age, about four inches shorter then him. She had black hair that she kept in a pony tail, and let the bangs fall in her face. She had gold eyes, and wore red and gold robs.

There wasn't a sound in the room as the girl looked at Riku with no emotion in her face. Riku was returning the look. A normal person might have thought that they were going to start attacking each other, but boy that person would be dead wrong. Because after a minuet Riku gave a bow before starting to talk. "Hello, Azula-Sensei."

The girl, now known as Azula gave a small smile before saying anything in return. "Hello Riku. I see that you got into another sword fight." She said referring to the new scar on his face. "Now I hope you've been keeping up with your firebending training, your going to need it."

"I know I will Azula-Sensei, I know I will."

**KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"Zell, never do that again!" Cloud yelled as he sat there trying to remove his hands from the hand rail. Zell had somehow talked his way into driving the Gummi ship. Lets just say that he was somehow able to crash into every Heartless ship on the rout to the next world. They had been forced to make an emergency landing on the planet so they could repair it.

As it turns out this world, called Twilight Town, was a good neighbor to Travers Town. The two worlds were often helping each other out. So Rinoa and the others thought it would be good to check on the reports of Heartless running around. So the first thing they wanted to do was to check in with the local SEED office.

Cloud still couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH **

"I don't want to work, and I don't want to die. I don't want to work and I don't want to die. I don't want to work and I don't want to die." Leon felt like smashing his face against the wall. Sora had been saying the same thing for the last hour, ever since Riku had been taken to see the "Princess Azula." And no matter how much he tried he couldn't get Sora to shut up. Even if Riku was getting beat, he had to be having a better time than this.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"So you can use a Keyblade now. I never would have guessed that you would be the one to use a Keyblade." Azula said as she looked over Riku's Keyblade in the royal chambers. As it turns out, this world had know about the Keyblade's for over 1500 years. It was even said that the first three Keyblades were made on this world. Of course the records that far back had been destroyed long ago, so Riku had no way of finding out who made the Keyblades.

"Yeah, it kind of surprised me to."

"So who is it that holds the other Keyblade?" Azula asked looking at Sora's Kingdom Key.

"I'm going to guess that the guards told you about a brown hared boy with spiked hair having a nerves break down. That would be him." Riku said shaking his head. While Sora was a good fighter, he wasn't used to losing. As such, he didn't know how to act when he was captured by the Fire Nation. And because of that he was forced to the edge of insanity sitting in the holding cell. Of course it would most likely take Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all of two minutes to get him back to normal.

"Hmm, vary entrusting." Azula said while still looking over the Keyblade's. She the turned and faced Riku. "Now down to business. I can't just let you go. But at the same time if I keep you here you can't find the Keyhole to this world. So you know what has to be done right?"

"An Agni Kai, fire duel."

"Yes, now I can't hold back on you, so I really hope that you've kept up with your training."

**KH KH KH KH KH KH**

As Sora, and the others were lead into a open area they couldn't help but wounder what was going on. They had been pulled from their cells and brought here. "Looking forwards to the show?" A female voice came out of nowhere. Turning the group could see two girls coming towards them.

One was a tall girl with black hair. She had red and black robs on, and a belt the held a lot of kunia, and other ninja weapons. The other was a shorter girl in a pink outfit. She seemed vary happy, and Leon thought he saw her wink at Sokka. Could have just been a trick of the mind. He then saw the shorter girl start to talk.

"Looks like your white haired friend is going to be fighting Azula in a Agni Kai." Sora, not knowing anything about this world was the one to ask a question.

"A what?"

It was the taller girl that answered. "A Agni Kai, or fire duel is a battle between two firebenders. They fight until one is knocked over and then a final blow is delivered to end the battle. You buddy better be one talented fighter, or Azula's going to walk all over him." Sokka being vary confused about all this then spoke up.

"Wait, wouldn't Riku have to be a firebender to take place in a Agni Kai?"

The shorter girl spoke up again. "He is a firebender silly. Why is it that the cute guy's are almost never vary smart?" That caused Sokka to blush, and Suki to look vary mad. If she wasn't shackled, she probably would have lunged at the shorter girl. However before any fight could break out over that, two people entered the area.

It was Riku and Azula, only they were facing away from each other. Riku was shirtless, reviling a long scar a crossed his chest, and lower back. He also was barefoot. Azula was barefoot, and in a bikini-like top. They then both turned to face each other, and took a fighting stance.

Then in a swift move, they both shot forwards. Riku jumped in the air, punching and kicking five times, each time sending a blast of fire at Azula. Azula was able to block, or doge with ease, and then she went on a attack of her won. She thrust both hands at Riku sending a large blast of blue flames at him. Azula's firebending was blue because she was so advanced, meaning that it was much stronger.

Because of that fact Riku knew to get out of the way, instead of block. He then formed two burning sword, one in each hand. They were about two feet long. He was holding the one in his right hand the same way Xemnas did. The left one was upside down. He then rushed Azula swinging several times.

Azula was able to block all of Riku's attacks with out a problem. She then went on the attack again. Swiping her leg in a wide arc, she sent a wave of fire at Riku. Riku was able to jump over the attack, swinging at Azula with both swords as he did. Azula simply brought her hands up and forced the flames away from her before thrusting her hand at Riku for another attack.

Even thought Riku brought both swords in front of him, the blast still sent him flying. Luckily he was able to flip around and land on his feet. He then jumped at Azula, his foot burning with fire, and slammed it down on the ground in front of her. She smashed her leg down at the same time. The end result was two towers of fire smashing into each other. The force of Azula's attack forced Riku to slide back about ten feet. That gave Azula the chance to go on the attack again.

She ran forwards a couple feet, before jumping in the air and kicking both her feet at Riku. A rather large ball of fire was sent at Riku because of that. He wasted no time jumping out of the way. He then launched several fire balls of his own. None of which came close to hitting Azula.

Azula then smirked before crouching down and thrusting he right index and middle finger at Riku, sending a long blast of energy at him. He responded by getting in a mirror image stance, thrusting his left index and middle finger, sending an orange blast to meet the blue on. The two blasts hit each other, each trying to over power the other.

It was clear that Riku was losing ground quick. The point were the two blasts met was getting closer and closer to him. He knew that if he didn't do something soon it would hit him. Lifting his left leg, Riku slammed it down on the ground, sending a line of fire, at Azula. Azula didn't see this coming and was hit by the blast, knocking her back.

While she wasn't knocked over, she did have to take a minuet to regain her balance. That gave Riku the chance to go on the attack again. Forming his flaming swords, he rushed her again, unleashing a ten hit combo on her. She was able to block the first nine, but the last one hit her, sending her to the ground. Riku the brought his swords to her neck. She gave a small smirk before talking.

"Vary well, you win this round. Captain return everyones weapons and let them go." Azula said before raising off the ground and walking away.

To say that everyone there was in shock was an understatement. Aang had told everyone in the holding cell how, even with Zuko's help, Azula had still beaten both of them with out braking a sweat. However they had no problem with being let go.

After Riku had put his shirt back on he walked over to were their weapons had been set. He and Sora garbed there Keyblade's about the same time and something happened. A shining gold crown was formed under Sora's feet. At the same time a half silver, half black heart was formed under Riku's feet. While this was happening, Sokka's boomerang floated up and started to glow. Both Sora and Riku took aim, with their Keyblade's and a beam of gold light shot out hitting the boomerang, causing a clicking sound to be heard.

"What just happened to my boomerang!?" Sokka yelled as he started looking over his weapon. Riku gave a small laugh before turning to the rest of the group. (Minuses Mai and Ty Lee who left when Azula did.)

"Well looks like we need to be going." As everyone said there good byes, a messenger came up to Riku holding a bag.

"Princess Azula ordered me to give this to you." Looking in side, Riku could see all sorts of bending scrolls. Water, earth, air, and fire. From basic to advance, everything was here. Also there was a note, that read "Good luck Riku-Kun." Riku gave a small smile before heading back to the landing site.

**End chapter**

And there you go. For anyone who doesn't know Sensei means teacher. And Kun is used to address a younger, or lower ranking boy.

And now the result of the voting. The pairings will be:

Riku x Yuna

Leon x Rinoa

And Cloud x (dramatic music here) Quistis!


	14. Some not so evil planes

Door of twilight

chapter 14

Some not-so evil planes

Do you really think I own any of this, minus my OC's?

(Now it's time to get the romance part of the plot rolling. Bare with me, as I'm vary new at doing anything with romance.)

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"Dude, it took use two day's just to get back to the landing point!" Sora yelled as he was able to sit on the couch on the Gummi ship, Kairi sitting next to him. It was true, it had taken two days to get back. About a day to get to the part of the serpents pass. Then half a day for Aerith to learn enough waterbending to make an ice bridge. And then another half day to get back to the landing point. On the bright side, Aerith had picked up on waterbending vary fast.

Riku, not wanting to be stuck listing to Sora tell every thing that happened over again, walked down the hall to his room. He never noticed the almost-evil looking smile on Kairi's face.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH**

Cloud smirked as his Buster Sword went through the gorilla-like Heartless. When the group had checked in with the SEED office, they had found out that Heartless had been every where lately. That part of SEED had been stretched to the limit trying to protect everyone in Twilight Town. SEED wasn't alone in the fight, a group of six vary skilled teens had been helping keep the Heartless away from the main part of town. Apparently one was the champion of some tournament, and another was the runner up. It seemed that while four of the teens helped in fighting the Heartless, the other two help the injured, apparently all the teens knew magic, but those two were the best with cure spells.

After finding out what was going on, Rinoa had quickly said they would help. So they had split up in town to see what they could do. It seemed they didn't have to go far. Cloud had head gun shots, and seen what looked like a thunder spell being used. He had ran into a small group of Heartless, five shadows, and one of the gorilla type. The SEED commander had said that they had been having problems with two types of Heartless. One was the gorilla type, what they called a Blitzes. They other was a ninja type Heartless they called Shadow Slashers.

It hadn't taken long for Cloud to take out the group of Heartless. So he kept going, and eventually came to a place called the Sand Lot. That's were he ran into trouble. Another group of Heartless showed up, twenty shadows, and one Shadow Slasher. The Shadow Slasher was about five feet tall, dressed in a ninja outfit. It had two short swords at its side, on a bunch of trowing weapons.

The normal shadows died rather fast, but the Shadow Slasher was much harder. It was vary fast making it almost impossible for Cloud to hit with his sword. Next, the fact that it could stick to walls didn't help. When it stuck to walls it would start to throw stars and knifes at Cloud. Luckily since Clouds Buster Sword was so big, he could use it as a shield. But still, that wasn't helping him kill it.

Cloud saw the Heartless jump at him from a distance, both swords out. Cloud brought his sword around, trying to slash it in mid-air. The Heartless saw this coming and jumped off the flat side of the Buster Sword. The Heartless landed on the ground, and the rushed Cloud, throwing five ninja stars ahead of him. Cloud planted his sword in the ground to block the stars, but then had to let go of his sword to doge the two short swords.

Now with out a weapon, Cloud backed up trying to get some room. The ninja Heartless, however, wouldn't let this happen. Seeing that Cloud was without a weapon, the Heartless knew that it would do better in close rang. Cloud had to drop to the ground to doge the first sword strikes. He then jumped onto his feet and threw a punch with his left hand. The Heartless brought both swords up to block, but since Cloud's left hand was made of a vary strong metal, the swords just bounced off.

Cloud took this chance to land a solid kick against the Heartless chest. The Heartless then jumped back and sent a few more stars at Cloud. Cloud jumped out of the way, before rushing the Heartless. He was practically on top of the Heartless in two seconds, throwing a fiery of punches. Cloud finished off the Heartless with a powerful punch to the face. He then went over to retrieve his sword.

It was then he heard clapping. Turning, he saw a boy about sixteen standing there. The boy had short blond hair under a black cap. He wore a sleeve-less jacket, black shirt and tan pants. The boy had a scar a crossed his noise, in a way that seemed vary familiar. The boy also had a sword that looked like the hilt of it was an automatic gun. It was then the boy spoke. "Not bad, not bad at all. Most people would had died against such a powerful Heartless. Anyway, what are you doing in my town?"

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH **

"So everyone is agreed on what must be done?" A figure in a black rob spoke. There was a total of seven people present, all dressed the same. They were in a room with solid black walls, and all black furnisher. The seven were gathered around a black table, seemingly plotting. Most people would think that this was an evil meeting, but they would be dead wrong. One of the seven people took there hood off to revile... Kairi. "Good, now that thats settled. Oh, and Yuffie why did we have to wear thesis?"

"Because they look really cool!"

Kairi gave a small sigh before continuing to talk. "Okay, we got the basic plane we just need to work out the finer details and were all set. Now I talked it over with the King, and he said he would help us set this up. All we have to do is make sure that Sora, Leon, Donald, Goofy, my self, and the King aren't on the ship, and then the rest of you know what to do." The others, Tifa, Aerith, Rikku, Paine, Yuffie, and Audrey, all nodded their heads.

"Kairi, are you sure this is going to work? Riku doesn't seem to be the type of guy that would fall for something so simple."

The question came from Aerith. Kairi gave a smile before replying. "Ah, you see Riku is always on the look out for some grand scam that will in some way control him. But because this is so simple, I guessing it will work. But if this doesn't work, I'll come up with another plane. But I'm almost sure it will. Now that we got that worked out, I'm going to bed." After hearing this the others looked at the clock, only to find that it was three in the morning. After everyone said there goodnight, they too went to bed.

Kairi smiled before going to sleep, tomorrow they would set the plane it motion.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

Riku took a deep breath, trying to relax him self. After his battle with Azula, he had seen who much he had fallen behind in his firebending training. Even though she said she wouldn't hold back, he was almost positive she had. He knew that he'd have to be better next time he fought anyone. So thats why he's in the ships training room at three in the morning.

After a few minutes, Riku begin his training. He jumped in the air, spinning around as he did so, sending blasts of fire from his hands and feet. Each blast hit the target that it had been aimed at. He then formed two burning swords before starting to spin them around with accuracy. Slashing a couple targets, he then jumped in the air, and slammed his foot against the floor, causing a huge pillar of flames to rise up. Riku suddenly felt someone watching him and spun around in that direction. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just Yuna. "What are you doing here?"

Yuna gave a small shrug before replying. "I couldn't sleep, and I heard someone in here, so I decided to check it out. So what are _you_ doing in here?"

"I was training."

"So what were you training for? I know that we all have to be on edge with the Heartless, but you seem to be training harder then the others."

Riku was slight a moment before he gave an answer. "I guess I was training so the next time I'm in a duel with some who has real skill, I won't just be able to get by. I want to win, I want the Heartless to be destroyed, and I want to make sure that my homes safe for years to come. Thats what I'm training for."

Yuna thought this over a minute. "You were doing firebending right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think... you could teach me? I want to keep my family, and my world safe to. And I know that if I want to do that, I'll need more then just a few magic spells, and a good shot with a pistol."

"I-I guess I could show you some firebending moves. But I'm going to warn you, it takes a lot of work to perfect this. You also need to have total control over the fire you create, or it will spreed and you might not be able to stop it. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I don't want to end up being one of those girls, like in the story's. Were they get captured and have to have someone come and save them. I want to fight with the rest of you, I know what were doing is one of the most important things that we can do right now."

Riku gave a small smile before talking. "Okay, you have the determination to be a firebender, so I'll teach you everything I can. First off one of the most important things is your fighting stance. Try and start off with something like this..."

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

After talking with the kid, Seifer, Cloud had found out that the SEED commander, had been able to track were the Heartless were coming from. The only problem was that they were coming from a place called the Twilight Caves. The Twilight Caves were well known for being full of branching path ways, but all of them came form three main paths. And because of that, the group had split into three groups.

They had tried to pair people up with someone that would balance that team out. Such as Zell going with Irvine. Zeal was a close range fighter, while Irvine was a long range fighter. Rinoa had been paired with Lulu because they were both magic users and because Lulu was long range fighter, while Rinoa could be a close range fighter with her Keyblade.

So that left him and Quistis. He wasn't sure if they really balanced each other out. Quistis was a mid range fighter, and he was a close range fighter. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake a nervous feeling. It was like he was looking forwards to, and dreading going into the caves at the same time.

The caves were vary dark and didn't look vary welcoming. For some reason, the caves seemed to remind Cloud of somewhere, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Once the group reached the caves, the split off into the smaller teams. Zell and Irvine took the path on the right. Rinoa and Lulu took the path on the left. So, being the only one left, Cloud and Quistis took the middle road.

**End chapter**

And heres chapter 14. Can anyone guess were the caves remind Cloud of? Anyway, this was going to be a mid week update to help take peoples minds off their homework. (Homework is the work of the devil.) But my Internet keeps going out on me! It have only had the net four out of the last six days! I really hate this system I have, but everyone else in my family loves it.

I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, but I might stop and make a one-shot Kingdom Hearts/Avatar cross over. I seem to be really like doing that lately.


	15. Metamorphosis

Door of Twilight

chapter 15

Metamorphosis

(Right so, this chapter has no Cloud, Readying for attack from Cloud fan-girls but the next chapter will be all Cloud to make up for it.)

I don't own anything in this story, except my original characters.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

Riku jumped up to avoid the swing from Joseph. Ever since Cid had announced the group going down, there was vary little for him to do. The group that went down to the planet, the Land of Dragons, had everyone that he even thought of hanging out with. It had Sora, Kairi, Rikku, Paine, Leon, and the King. While he didn't hang out with Rikku, or Paine, he did hang out with just about everyone else. Except Leon, Riku would only train with him.

For some odd reason, right after the group had left, Aerith and Tifa suddenly started dragging Yuffie down the hall saying something about a make over. Audrey said something about her and David having a romantic dinner. And Cid was still locked up in the cockpit. And Donald and Goofy said something about calling Merlin for some reason. That left Riku, Joseph, and Yuna to find something to do.

Yuna had decided to spend the day just relaxing, seeing as she was up with Riku until five in the morning last night practicing firebending. So that just left Riku and Joseph to find something to do. So Riku took this time to try and teach Joseph some more sword moves.

While Joseph had mastered the basics, he still needed help getting some of the advanced moves down. Leon had been teaching him how to use his Keyblade, since it was almost exactly the same as a Gunblade. But everyone had decided to teach Joseph some of the sword moves they knew, so he would be more prepared for whatever was thrown his way.

It was clear that Sora and Paine had been showing Joseph some moves to, because Riku found himself fighting some vary similar moves. The one move he was having problems dogging was the explosion ability that Sora had showed him. But Riku would think of something. Riku also noted that Joseph could pull off the explosion with no problem. Meaning that Joseph most likely would have better luck using attacks that involved explosions.

When Joseph came in with a high slash, Riku simply brought his Keyblade up to block. While Joseph was fast, he lacked physical power. Riku made a mental note to work on that before returning the attack with one of his own. Joseph tried to block, but was pushed back by the force of the swing. Joseph the discharged a blast of energy from his Gunblade-like Keyblade. Riku responded by raising his dark shield spell.

Joseph then switched back to close rang combat, by rushing Riku, unleashing a three hit combo. Riku was easily able to block the attack, before returning one of his own. Riku's three hit combo was able to knock Joseph's Keyblade out of his hand, thus ending the training match.

It was amazing how fast Joseph was picking up on how to use his Keyblade. Joseph had only had it for a week and a half, but he could all ready stand his ground against Leon, or Paine. (Even though he would always lose.) Before long he would be at the same level as Sora or Riku. And one day he might even be stronger then any of them. Still he needed a lot more work before that would happen.

Walking down to his room, Riku noted that he was starting to feel sick. He was light headed, had a splinting headache, and he was starting to feel really cold. He most likely just needed some rest. He would never find out because he collapsed about three feet from his bed.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

Riku winced as he stood up, feeling vary weird. He remembered going to his room, starting to feel sick, and then everything went blank. Looking around he saw that he wasn't in his room, he was in the middle of a desert! Who the hell had he gotten there?! He took a deep breath of air and, much to his horror, couldn't fell any living energy at all, other then his own.

Not wanting to stay in one place, Riku just started walking along what looked like a path on the ground. After three hours of walking he still hadn't found anything. By now Riku was staring to get angry. Just when he was about to burst into a fut if rage and start blasting the sand with magic spells and firebending, he saw something that made him stop cold. He could see Keyblade's. He could see thousands of Keyblade's, all different from the next one.

But what Riku saw next shocked him even more, in the middle of all the Keyblade's he saw three vary recognizable Keyblade's. Mainly there was Sora's, the King's, and his own Keyblade there, stabbed into the ground like all the others. Riku started to run towards his Keyblade when something else happened.

Just before he reached his Keyblade, there was two bright flashes of light, and then there was an explosion that sent Riku flying backwards. Looking up Riku could see that two swords were now planted into the ground, not far from his Keyblade. He he recognized right away as the one Sephiroth always had with him. As for the other it was about three and a half feet long, had a blood red hilt, and the thing that struck Riku as it's most notable feature, it had a demonic red aura around it.

Before Riku could do anything darkness began to form around Sephiroth's sword. The shadows then shot out and began to take shape. Before long they had taken the form of Sephiroth him self. The newly formed one winged angel, then garbed his sword and got into a battle ready stance. But then _something else_ started to happen

The other sword's glow began to get stronger. The red energy began to wrap around the sword like a snake before it to shot out and took human form. Once it was finished an armored figure could be seen. This person, obviously a man, wore black armor with red shoulder pars. He had a demonic looking helmet. He then reached down and garbed the other sword before he to got into a battle stance.

Then both Sephiroth and the other person both charged Riku with their swords. For some reason Riku couldn't make him self move, so all he could do was stand there and wait. However before either sword could hit Riku, his Keyblade gave off a bright flash of light that blinded him for a second. When Riku could see again, he saw that both Sephiroth and the other person were frozen, not moving at all.

Looking over at his Keyblade he could see that it had become a ball of energy, just floating above ground. Riku nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the ball of energy start _talking_. "_Well come master. You are no doubt confused right now, so pleas give me a chance to explain."_ Riku only nodded dumbly.

_"Right now you are going through a metamorphosis. This was caused when you made a choice that clashed with your self image that your brain could not handle it. As a result, you were sent into the depths of your mind and heart. That is why you can see this place, and talk to me."_

It was here Riku finally asked a question. "What is this place?"

_"This is the world of death. This is were Keyblade's come after their master dies. It is here that they remain until someone else with a heart that matches their will is awakened. And it is here they return when there next master dies."_

"_You can see this world because you are my master. All Keyblade masters can come to this world if they go deep enough into their mind and heart. It is here they can come for guidance from their Keyblade's, or the advice form past Keyblade masters. However in doing so, they use up all of there energy, and will not be able o do so again for one weeks time."_

"You said I'm going through a metamorphosis. What dose that mean?"

"_Like I said, what ever choice you made has forced you here. I do not know what that choice was, and you may not even know yet. You might have made the choice in your subconscious. But that choice has forced your mind, body, and heart to go through a change. While in the end it will make you stronger, it will be a painful process." _

"So what happens now?"

_"Now I will help you finish this metamorphosis. Look now." _The desert seemed to fade away, along with Sephiroth and the other person. Riku soon recognized him self standing on the platform from the Awakening. However something was different.

He could see different energy's all around. In front of him there was a swirling black and white energy he could tell was Twilight. To his left he could see a dull gray energy of Nothing. To his right was the dark energy of Darkness. And behind him was the glowing energy of Light. Then all the energy's seemed to form up into little balls of their respected energy and color.

_"You have felt what it's like to have one of the four elements of your heart become stronger then the others for a short time."_ It was true, when he went into his dark form, he powered up his darkness so it was stronger then the other elements. _"This will let you be able to do the same with all the elements, plus it will give you a new dark form. Not that horrid one Ansem made._ _Now go finish this change, and if you ever need to speak to me again, just use your heart." _

Once by one each of the energy's shot into his chest. It hurt! But he didn't scream, he never had the chance. For he soon found him self flying straight at a bright light. The last thing he saw before he went though was a young man with spiked blond hair and a big sword...

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

Riku shot up off the floor with a slight gasp. Had that just been a dream? No he still hurt like hell from were the energy had went into his chest. That and he felt really tiered. Standing up he found out that he wasn't wanting to stay in one place. So he decided to go see what the others were up to.

Well he didn't have to go far. When he passed Aerith's door, he heard Yuffie screaming at the top of her lungs about not wanting to wear make-up. So he decided he really didn't want to go in there. He also found out that Joseph was asleep. He didn't want to hang out with Donald or Goofy, and he knew that David and Audry were having there little romantic night. So that left one option...

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"It's good to be back." Sora said as he stepped into the main room of the gummi ship. He was soon followed by the others that went down to the planet. Soon they were all going off to bed, seeing as it was four in the morning. However before Kairi went to bed she noticed that the TV was on. Walking over, she could see that Yuna and Riku were asleep on the couch. Spread out a crossed the table were several movies.

Seeing this Kairi did a little victory dance. She was better at "evil" planes then people gave her credit for.

**End chapter**

I have three vary good reasons this chapter was so late.

#1) My old computer crashed and I had to get a new one.

#2) A friend of mine forced to to watch 50 episodes of Narato. Expect a world, battle moves, and a bad guy or two.

#3) I also had a bad case of wrighters block.

Oh, and can anyone guess what the "Others Sword" was. I'll give you a hint, think of Sephiroth's sword name and you might come up with it.

And yes a based this chapter off of Avatar: "The Earth King"


	16. Changing in darkness

Door of twilight Chapter 16 Changing in darkness 

(Okay, here is the all Cloud chapter. Readying for attack from Riku fan-girls this time This will be the part in the story were several things happen. Number 1, I will start the romance part of Cloud's story. Number 2,, I will show how Cloud will get the power to use Drive Forms. And finally, Cloud will start to understand why he doesn't remember his past, and that he will play a vary big role in the war between light and darkness.)

**Start chapter**

"How long have we been walking?" Cloud thought as he walked along the cave's path. Taking a quick glance to the side he saw the Quistis was still beside him. He really didn't know how to act around women. He had no problem getting along with Zell, or Irvine, but he had no idea what he was spouse to do when around Lulu, Rinao, or Quistis. And the fact that he was teamed up with Quistis only made this matter worse.

The fact that they hadn't run into one Heartless had pit them both on edge. This was the place were the Heartless were gathering, but there wasn't one around. And they hadn't heard the sound of a battle any were else, meaning that the others hadn't run into any Heartless either. They had been in the caves for about two hours, and Cloud could feel that something was wrong.

Of course he also couldn't shake the feeling that he had been some were that was a lot like this before. He didn't know why, but this place just reminded him of some were. Some were that he couldn't remember. For some reason every time he turned a corner he expected to see a large pile of bones, or skulls, or something along those lines.

Cloud stopped thinking about that when he and Quistis entered a vary large part of the cave. The roof was about seventy feet high, and there was a lot of room to move around in. Standing in the middle of the room, was a man about six feet tall. He had incredibly pale skin, shoulder long black hair, and scary looking yellow eyes. He was wearing a light yellow robe, with a black sash, and a rope tied around his back, which oddly enough, looked like a bow. Cloud really didn't like the looks of this guy.

"What's this? Two little children have come into my cave? It look's like I might have to… remove you from here." The man said with a smirk. Now Cloud and Quistis were really on edge, they could tell this guy wasn't kidding around. Both blonds got their weapons out, and were ready for almost anything.

Or at lest they thought they were. The man held out his hands, and a HUGE snake teleported into the room. The snake, which wasn't a Heartless, the lunged at them, mouth wide open. The two blonds quickly spilt up to try and confuse the snake. While Quistis used her whip on the snake, Cloud lunged at the huge reptile, trying to cut it in half. The only result Cloud got was being knocked back into the ground by the tail of the snake.

Seeing that normal attacks weren't working, Quistis decided to try something else. Holding her left hand out, an icy blue glow came around it. Seconds later a blast of blue energy was sent out at the snake. As soon as it hit, the snake was covered in a solid sheet of ice. Looking over at Cloud, she gave a smile before saying, "Try it now."

Cloud wasted no time cutting the snake in half. Then both he and Quistis turned to the man who summoned the snake. He was standing there with a smirk on his face. "Hm, not bad. If I didn't have orders to destroy your little Keyblade friend, I might have found a use for the two of you." The man said before he started to perform a quick series of hand seals. He then thrust his hands out, which in turn sent a large blast of lightning at the two blonds.

While both blonds were busy getting out of the way of the first attack, the snake obsessed man rushed Cloud at break neck speed. Cloud quickly found out that this guy could hit hard! Cloud found himself thirty feet away from were he was just standing. And he was sent that far after just one punch! Cloud was having a hard time seeing straight right now.

Just as the snake guy was going in to attack Cloud again, Quistis's whip wrapped around his arm. When he looked back he saw Quistis's left hand glowing a bright orange. When she thrust her hand out, a rather large blast a fire was sent right at the Snake Guy. Quistis wasn't expecting what happened next.

The Snake Guy rushed forwards, running right though the blast of fire, and grabbed Quistis by the here right arm. Since he was holding the arm she held her whip in, she couldn't use her weapon against him. He then punched her three times, at a lighting fast speed. Since he was holding her arm, she didn't go flying like Cloud did, but in most ways that was worse. Since he didn't go flying, she was hit more times then Cloud was. The Snake Guy then tossed her to the ground, before powering his fist up with darkness. He then rushed at Quistis, ready to deliver the finishing move.

Quistis closed her eyes, expecting for her life to end right there. She expected to her the sound of energy burning though her flesh, and feel immense pain, only she didn't. She heard a loud clank, like something hitting metal. When she looked up she saw that Cloud had blocked the punch with his Buster Sword. She also noticed that he had a blue aura around him.

Cloud pushed the Snake guy back, and the rushed him with the Buster Sword. While the Snake Guy simply swung the hand out, hitting the flat side of the sword, thus knocking the attack away from his self. When the Guy lashed out with another punch, Cloud swung his sword around, to the point were he was holding it upside down, and blocked the punch. When the Guy launched his other fist out, Cloud caught it in his left hand. Since Cloud's left hand was metal, he didn't feel a thing.

When the Snake Guy jumped back, you could tell he was getting mad. He was glaring at Cloud, and you could see some vary sharp teeth in his mouth. He then did something no one was expecting. He shot his head forwards. That's right his neck started to grow, as his head shot straight at Cloud. As soon as his head was close enough, the Snake Guy bit Cloud right on the neck.

Cloud suddenly stopped, dropped his sword, and fell to the ground holding his neck. A little above the bit mark, a black tattoo-like mark could be seen. It looked like three tear drops, rotating on a counter-clockwise position. You could tell that Cloud was in a lot of pain be the way he was acting. However before he could say anything, he feel to the ground, completely unconscious.

Quistis looked on wide eyed. One minute Cloud had been on even ground with this guy, the next he was lying on the ground unconscious. Just who was this guy? "Well, I've had my share of fun for today. I'll let them deal with you, I have things to do. Oh, and by the way, I'd look out for your friend here. Even if he is on of the ten percent that survive that seal, it won't do him any good if he's dead." With that said, the Snake Guy formed a dark portal and disappeared.

Quistis didn't know what he meant, until she turned around. Standing there were three young men, all in black jump suits, and all with white hair, and all with green eyes. The first had mid length hair that covered his right eye. He was holding a sword in his left hand, upside down. The sword had two blades going the same direction. The next had short hair that was kept in a some-what spiked style. He had some sort of weapon on his left wrist. The last had shoulder long hair, and was holding a deadly looking pistol in his left hand.

"Come on brothers, lets show these fools what happens when you side with a Keyblade user." The one with the sword said. Quistis took a deep breath, before pushing herself off the ground. Gathering the last of her magic energy, she cast a heal spell on her self. She then got in a battle stance. She had to buy some time.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

Cloud looked around, and couldn't figure out were he was. He was standing on some sort of glass platform. That didn't really bother him, it was what was on the platform the did. He could see a young boy, maybe sixteen of seventeen, standing there. He had white hair that reached his shoulder, tied in a ponytail, while the rest of his hair was spiked. He was wearing a tan vest, black t-shirt, and baggy blue pants. The boy was also holding a blue and red sword, shaped like a bat wing. Hanging from the hilt of the sword, was a chain that looked like a heart. The boy was standing in front of six figures, all clouded (no pun intended) in darkness.

And then there was him. That's right, on the platform, there was a picture of him. He was standing in front of hundreds of Heartless, Buster Sword held in his hand. That was what he didn't get, why was he on this platform. He didn't get it, were was he? What was going on?

"I'm guessing that you would like to know what's going on." Cloud spun around when he heard a female voice speak to him. Standing there was a woman, with dark green hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was in silver armor, and had a pair of clear green eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not going to attack you. I'm here to tell you a little of what's going on."

Cloud relaxed a little, and waited for here to continue. "Well, anyway my name is Rose. First of all, don't worry about finding your past, when the time is right, it will find you. Second, you need to know how important of a roll your going to play in the war between darkness and light." Rose said in a serious voice. "You see that boy on the platform?" She said pointing at the white haired boy. Cloud simply nodded.

"The two of you are a lot alike. Your both walking the same path. The two of you are connected. As is you destiny. In the endless war between light and darkness, key figures are reborn every generation. The two of you are two of the most important people in this war. That boy, Riku, well lead the fight against the people that control the army's of darkness. You on the other hand, will lead the fight against the army of darkness itself." Rose said with a sad look on her face.

"Now that is all I can tell you about your destiny, but I can tell you something else. When you were bitten, the Cursed Seal was placed on you. You will not die from it, in fact it will give you the power to inter a state known as a Drive Form. It will boost your power while your in the form, but when you leave it, you will be worn out. Because of the path you walk, you will have four forms. Two of light, and two of darkness. One of the forms of darkness will be the Cursed Seal's normal form. I do not know what the others will be."

Rose the turned around and started to walk away, but stopped before saying one last thing. "Once you find your light, don't let it go, no matter what." And with that she was gone. Before Cloud had time to do anything, his world went black.

**End chapter**

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. It seemed like every time I sat down to work on it, something would either go wrong, or force me to do something else. Just a heads up, I'm going to develop the Cloud x Quistis romance at a slower pace then the Riku x Yuna.


	17. I've changed

Door of twilight

Chapter 17

I've changed

KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH 

It was a well-known fact on Destiny Island that Riku could never sleep more then six hours at a time. And for some strange reason, he could go days with out sleep, and still be perfectly fine. While this came in handy at times were he wanted to stay up, such as new years parties, it left him with a large amount of time he had to spend alone. And after spending six moths with DiZ, or Ansem the Wise, Riku was beginning to think that he didn't even need to sleep. He hadn't slept once when he was working with DiZ, even after having to fight Heatless, Nobody's, and Organization members.

So Riku found it strange that he had fallen asleep on the couch. He could hear the TV in the background, having never been turned off. Taking a deep breath of air, he could tell that it was still morning, because everyone was still in his or her room. He could also tell that Sora, Kairi, and the others had gotten back last night, probably after he went to sleep. For a brief instant, Riku felt dread at opening his eyes, fearing that Kairi had decided to make another "alteration" to his hair. However that feeling quickly left what he realized that he didn't smell Kairi's scent anywhere near him.

The ability to scent people by their scent was something that he had picked up from Zexion. While he had been able to tell when Heartless, or dark users were near, this was different. From what he could tell, when his old sword, the Soul Eater, hit Zexion with him in his Dark Form, the two powers hit each other so hard that some of Zexion's power was sent to Riku, and vice versa. It was something new to Riku, since he had never really been around anyone long enough to notes their scent. He had started to notes this back on Destiny Island, but had never really tried to use it to find out were people were, that is until he had gotten sick of Yuffie sneaking up on his in the Gummi ship.

Even tough he couldn't smell Kairi near him he could smell someone. What Riku had done was memorize the smell of the people most likely to sneak up on him. So he could tell were Sora, Kairi, Yuffie, Joseph, and Aerith were by their smell. (Aerith didn't try and sneak up on him, but somehow always managed to. He memorized what she smelled like so every one on the ship wouldn't be trying to kill him if she snuck up on him, and he blasted her with a magic spell before he knew it was her.) So he had no idea who was near him. The last thing he remembered was watching movies with Yuna….

Riku's eyes shot open and he looked to his left to see who was there. He really didn't have to look far, because Yuna was right next to him. Well, technically she was leaning on him, arms wrapped around his chest, head on his shoulder. Riku could feel his face starting to get warmer when he realized the position they were in. _"Well at lest no ones seen us like this. Maybe I can get out of here before anyone wakes up."_ These hopes were dashed when he smelt Aerith and Kairi coming down the hall at the same time.

"_Rice crispy treats! Wait… did I just think that? Damn it Sora's starting to wear off on me."_ Riku was in trouble now. He couldn't just sit there, but he couldn't get up either. So what dose he decide to do? Why, act like he's asleep of course. After all, they couldn't say anything about it right then if he wasn't awake, right?

After getting into the role of being asleep, Riku could smell both girls walk into the room. He couldn't tell exactly what was happening, but he was able to hear what they were saying.

"I don't believe it, our plan actually worked." Riku heard Aerith say, obviously to Kairi. Plan? What plan?

"Of course it did, I've known Riku for almost as long as I can remember. If anyone could possibly get Riku to think of a girl as something other then a friend, it's me." So Kairi was trying to get him to like Yuna? Riku's first reaction was to force himself to not like her, just because someone had tried to force him into this. But did he actually like her?

Before Riku could think about this more, Yuna start to move a little, obviously waking up. He heard a small gasp, Yuna must have realized how she had fallen asleep. This was confirmed when he felt her arms let go of him, and her head be lifted from his shoulder.

"So, did you sleep well?" Kairi asked, the question directed at Yuna. Riku could practically feel her face flush at the question. Yuna's only response was, "I, uh, it's not, um, nothing, I mean, uh, nothing happened."

"Relax, we weren't thinking "that." All we want to know is what did happen." Aerith said, trying to get Yuna to calm down. Riku really didn't want to be stuck in the room for the whole conversation, not knowing how long it would be. But at the same time if he were to "wake up" he would start getting bombarded with questions from Kairi. And don't let her innocent personality fool you, Kairi can be ruthless when it comes to getting information about her friends.

"Um, we had a sparing match, and then watched a few movies. Nothing much." Yuna replied to Aerith's question. It was true, Riku had showed Yuna a few more firebending moves, and then they watched a few movies. Riku knew that he would have to time his "awakening" really well to avoid any… awkward questions.

"So what movies did you watch?" Kairi's voice rang out again. Maybe Riku would wait until Sora, or Leon, or Joseph got out here…

KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH 

Quistis landed on the ground with a thud. Her fight wasn't going well. Whoever these three men were, they were vary good fighters. So far she had been slashed a crossed the back by the one with the dual sword. She had been hit in the gut by the one with the metal glove/bracelet, which she found out could deliver a powerful electric shock. She had also been shot in the right shoulder. While none of these injuries were life threatening right now, a magic spell, or a potion could cure them. But if she lost enough blood…

"Don't bother getting up little girl, you can't win." The one with the sword said. He seemed to be the leader of there little group. Quistis knew that she wouldn't be able to go much longer. She didn't have any mana left, and she could barley move anymore. If no one else showed up to help her soon, then it would be all over.

Right then there was a bright flash of dark purple light. Everyone turned to look at were it was coming from. Quistis's eyes widened when she saw that it was coming from Cloud. He was starting to stand up, still hunched over. When he got all the way up, she could see that the mark on his neck had, as odd as it sounds, spread all over his body. Meaning that all over his body, there were black tattoo like markings.

Cloud grabbed his sword from the ground, and seemed to be trying to kill the tree white haired men, just by looking at them. He then looked over at Quistis. When he saw her wounds, he looked at the leader of the group, and said one single word. "Die." As soon as that came out of his mouth, he dashed forwards at lightning fast speed. It was so fast that the leader wasn't able to get out of the way of Cloud's attack. As such, the leader was sent flying into a wall on the other side of the room.

Cloud then went after the gunslinger of the group. The gunslinger wasn't ready for the speed Cloud came in at. The only thing he was able to do was force some of his mana into a makeshift shield. As soon as the Buster Sword hit the mana shield, Cloud lashed out with a powerful punch, using his metal left hand. He hit the gunslinger so hard that he could feel his jaw breaking.

Cloud then turned his attention to the fist fighter. When Cloud was about to hit the fist fighter, he seemed to turn a transparent blue and disappear. The fist fighter reappeared behind Cloud, but then Cloud pulled a disappearing act of his own. Now Cloud was behind the fist fighter. Cloud then lashed out and grabbed the fist fighter's left arm. With a burst of superhuman strength, Cloud jerked the fist fighter's arm back, clearly breaking it. Cloud then swung the fist fighter around, by his broken arm, and threw him into the same wall as the rest of the people in his group.

The leader started to move a little, before speaking. "Come brothers, let us leave this place." With that said a dark portal opened, and the three quickly disappeared through it. Cloud then turned to Quistis, and for a brief minute she was scared he was going to attack her. Those fears were dashed when he lifted her head, vary carefully, and started to pour a potion into her mouth.

Slowly the marks on his body started to disappear. After a minute, all the marks had returned to the Seal on his neck. Cloud seemed to be having trouble staying upright. Before he passed out he was able to ask one question. "What happened here?"

End chapter 

And here you go. Riku starting to realize that he likes Yuna. And Cloud wants to know what just happened.

Merry Christmas everyone! And have a happy holidays!


	18. Eye opener

Door of twilight

Chapter 18

Eye opener

**Start chapter**

"_Seriously, it shouldn't take this long for someone else to wake up."_ Riku thought as he still kept up his act of being asleep. It had been about thirty minutes since Aerith and Kairi had come out, and still no sign of anyone else. About at this time Riku was praying for _someone_ to come out. Sora, Leon, David, anyone, right now Riku even wouldn't mind Donald. He just wanted someone else to come into the room, so he could "wake up" and not be interrogated by Kairi. But if no one got out here soon, he'd be stuck…

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

Cloud groaned as he opened his eyes, immediately bringing a hand up to shield his eyes from the bright light. He was really confused right now. The last thing he remembered was talking to the woman in silver armor, and then everything became a blur. _"What happened down in the cave?"_ Cloud thought as he shook the last bit of sleep-caused drowsiness form his head. It was then Cloud realized were he was, in the medical room on the Gummi ship.

"Good, your up," came a vary calm, and somewhat cold sounding voice that could only belong to Lulu. The dark sorceress was standing in the door, emotionless eyes staring at him. Before he could say anything, Lulu spoke up again. "I wouldn't try and move to much, your body is really low on energy. Trying to move might use what little amount you have left, forcing you into a comma. Now sit there, and I'll get the others."

As Lulu walked away, Cloud couldn't help but think, _"Is it possible for he to smile at all?"_ It was true that in the whole time he had known Lulu (which he admitted wasn't that long) he had never seen her smile. Come to think about it, he had never seen her show any emotions at all. But then again, he didn't exactly spend a lot of time around her.

Just then, the door slid back open, reviling everyone else had followed Lulu down to the Medical room. Cloud could tell right away that they were going to be asking a lot of questions that he probably didn't know the answer to.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

Sephiroth stood in a large room in the Castle That Never Was, known as the Hall of Empty Memories. He was waiting for someone. And this someone was running vary late. And Sephiroth didn't like to be kept waiting.

The six ultimate dark users had made their base inside this Castle for several reasons. Number one, Maleficent already had control of it making it much easier for them to set everything they needed up. Reason number two, it was the largest Castle of any of the six users. (Much to Jadis's dismay.) And the last reason, it was next to impossible to get to The World That Never Was unless you had a dark portal.

While waiting, Sephiroth's gaze fall upon the reflective suffuse of the wall he was standing by. A scowl fall a crossed his face when he saw the "x" shaped scar on it. He felt a burning anger well up inside him. Anger directed at the white haired Keyblade Master he had had a duel with on Radiant Garden. Riku. "_I let my guard down. I let it down, and he took advantage of it. I'll be sure not to make the same mistake next time."_

It was then a dark portal opened near Sephiroth. Out steeped the long-white haired gunslinger Cloud and Quistis had fought in the Twilight Caves. He was limping, clearly hurt. "So I take it things didn't go well, Yazoo?" Sephiroth said looking at the gunslinger. The gunslinger, now known as Yazoo, nodded his head in response.

"Everything was going fine, until this spiked blond haired guy jumped us. He was using the Cursed Seal. It was more powerful then a normal level one Seal to. He also had a huge sword." Yazoo said, gaze drawn to the floor.

That spiked Sephiroth's interest. Spiked blond hair? Huge Sword? It couldn't be, Sephiroth had made sure Cloud wouldn't be a problem before the Dark Six had made any move to start the war. Cloud was _dead!_ Sephiroth had seen him die, had killed him!

Sephiroth let out a loud yell as a burst of flames erupted from around his body.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

It took a little more waiting, but eventually Sora came out into the living room were Riku was keeping up his act of being asleep. So after waiting a few minutes, Riku finally decided to "wake up." And, well…thing's just kind of went a little crazy.

"Arhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! It's the end of the worlds! Riku's asleep!" Sora had screamed as soon as he saw Riku "asleep" on the couch. But on the bright side it had given Riku a good excuse to "wake up." It also gave Riku and excuse to give Sora a hard time.

"What, I can't fall asleep once in a while?" Riku asked Sora, sarcasm in his voice.

"No! I've only seen you sleep once. And that was when you were ten, and I was nine. And it was only because we had like fifty duels that day," Sora yelled back. Riku remembered that day. But it had only been twenty duels.

"I remember that Sora. I also remember that you lost all of the duels." Again, that was true. Of course back then, Riku was much stronger and faster then Sora, due to the age difference.

"Yeah, well I bet you couldn't beat me now," Sora yelled back, embarrassed that Riku had brought up that subject. While Sora always liked to spar with Riku, he really didn't like it when he lost. While he wasn't one of those people that through a huge fit when he lost, he would pout a little bit when he lost. And the fact that Riku had brought it up with his girlfriend in the room, (even though she had seen him get beat into the ground before,) didn't help.

"Is that a challenge Sora?"

"Yeah, let's go have a match right now."

"Alright lets go." Riku said as both teens ran of to the training room. Of course by now, just about everyone on the ship had come out of his or her rooms. So Sora and Riku weren't the only people going to the training room. Even Cid had come out of the cockpit. Apparently, no one wanted to miss to Keyblade wielding friends beat each other up.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

It had taken a couple hours, and a few magic spells for Rinao and Lulu, but eventually Cloud was able to move around normally again. And he had been right before, just about everyone wanted to know what had happened to him. He had told them that he didn't know, he had black out after he was bitten. He also left out the little bit about seeing some armored woman that told him he would lead the battle against the army of darkness.

No one had a chance to ask any more questions, because at that moment, a rather lout alarm had gone off in the ship. Everyone quickly rushed to the Bridge, and didn't like what they saw. There ship was surrounded by _thousands_ of Heartless ships. Everything was there, form small fighter ship, to big battle ships. And while SEED had given their group a well-armed Gummi ship, it couldn't take one that many Heartless ships.

Rinao quickly took charge off the situation. "Irvine, get in the top gunner seat! Quistis, left gunner seat! Cloud, take the right gunner seat! And Zell, take the bottom gunner seat! Lulu, you're the best pilot; try and keep are ship from getting hit too much. I'll try and locate the head Heartless ship. If we can destroy that, the others should warp out of here." As Rinao was yelling this everyone was running to the place on the Bridge.

The Gummi ship's defense system was set up so that no had to leave the Bridge. It was set up so that all a person had to do to operate one of the four high-powered laser guns on the ship was sit in the corresponding seat for it. And one of these four guns would have to take out the head Heartless ship.

The head Heartless ship, or Heartless Flag ship, was as it sounds, the ship that sends orders to the other Heartless in the area. While most Heartless ships were controlled by Shadow's, either Defenders, or Guard Armor's generally controlled the Flagship. If the Flagship was destroyed, all other Heartless would not know what to do, as such they would warp back to wherever the person that sent them was.

Cloud quickly found out that it was a lot harder then he thought to operate gun turrets. While he was able to hit some of the Heartless ships that came into his line of fire, he missed a lot too. Things seemed to go down hill from there.

"Guys, they put a magic block on the area! I can't use my scan to find the Flagship!" Rinao screamed in the middle of the space battle. If they couldn't find the Flagship, there was no way they would be able to get out of here alive.

"_Come on, come on, think Cloud, think! There has to be something I can do. If I could just find the Flagship, I could tell the others were it was, and we could destroy it. Alright stupid Heartless, were are you."_ Cloud suddenly felt himself focus on one ship in the distance. If anyone was looking at Cloud right then, they would have noticed that veins near his eyes had bulged, and his eyes had gone a solid white color. But no one was looking at Cloud.

The ship Cloud was looking at, which looked just like any other large battleship, seemed to be getting closer to Cloud. Then, when the ship seemed to be right in front of Cloud, something else happened. The wall the separated the enemy ship's Bridge from space, seemed to disappear. Standing vary close to the wall was a lone Defender Heartless.

Cloud quickly started to charge energy into his gun, while locking on to the Flagship. Once he had enough power in the gun, Cloud unleashed the powered up shot at the Flagship. The shot went through the shields, and slammed into the Bridge. Cloud could see the Defender Heartless be destroyed by the impact of the blast.

"Cloud what are you do-huh?!" Cloud heard Rinao yell. But before she could finish, all the Heartless ships started to warp out of the area. Cloud leaned back and started to relax. Again if anyone was looking at him, they would have noticed that the color had returned to his eyes, and the veins had returned to normal size.

He had a feeling that there would be more questions he did have the answers to in just a minute.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

Riku and Sora landed about twenty feet from each other, breathing hard. Their sparing match had lasted about thirty minutes so far, and there was no end in sight. It was a pretty even match really. Riku had the advantage in speed and skill with a sword. (Since he had been using one longer.) While Sora had the advantage with raw amount of mana he could use and the amount of sword technique he knew.

Riku had noticed something that seemed to keep them on even ground. Sora's Keyblade had the abillity to transfer an amount of mana to Sora. This came in handy if Sora was waiting for his mana to recharge, and Riku used a high power attack against him. Such an abillity was known as a reaction command. It ment that Sora could keep blocking Riku's attacks, even when out of mana.

While Riku was able to use Reaction commands, his Keyblade had a limit to how many he could do, before having to let the Keyblade's mana recharge. That would have been a problem under most case's. It would have left Riku open for attacks form Sora when he was out of mana. But Riku had something for this. Riku kept changing form using mana to using chi. By doing so, he was able to use one energy while the other was rechargeing.

The small brake the two Keyblade Master had taken was over, and the two rushed each other. They were moving at such high speeds, that a normal person would have only seen a blur. But both teens were able to see alright for the speed they were going, but things were still a little blury. (Sora would have been able to handl the speed if he was in a Drive Form, but since it was a one-on-one match there was no one to Drive with.)

After a couple high speed attacks being passed by the two teens, they each jumped into the air. That was Riku's first mistake. While in the air, Sora kept using high power combo's, forceing Riku it use most of his energy blocking the attacks. When Sora used his mid-air finsher attack, Riku had used all of his mana, and didn't have enough time to use his chi. Riku could only brace for the in coming attack.

Then something happened, Riku's eyes were sundnly able to see vary clearly. Riku could also feel another type of energy inside his body. He could also "see" right were Sora was going to attack, even though Sora had just finshed gathering his mana for the attack. Riku was quickly able to knock Sora's attack out of the way, and then go on the attack himself.

Riku's attacks seemed to be coming faster then normal. If Sora hadn't been so busy trying to block Riku's attacks, he might have noticed that Riku's eyes were now red, with three black tear-shaped markes on them. But Sora never did.

After a little while of Riku's super fast attack's, Sora was finally hit, and sent a crossed the room. When Riku landed on the ground, he closed his eyes as he felt the new enegy start to die down. When he opend them again, they were back to there normal blue-green color.

**End chapter**

Well……… it took a while for me to make this chapter didn't it? Sorry about that, but I just couldn't seem to sit down long enough to make it. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading my story. A special thanks to Silverlight05, and ChibiFrubaGirl, both of them have reviewed just about every chapter of my story so far. Thank you everyone.

By the way, I'm trying to keep Cloud and Riku even with Sora as far as skills go. Sora has five Drive Forms, Cloud and Riku will have four, and then an eye jutsu from the Naruto world. Cloud will have the Byakugan, and Riku will have the Sharingan. If you don't know what they do, you can look them up on Wiki.


	19. Armor of elements

Door of Twilight

Chapter 19

Armor of elements

**Start chapter**

"Ah, Sephiroth, you're a little late aren't you?" Sephiroth turned his head to look at the person that was speaking to him. As expected, he found Maleficent, the "Mistress of Darkness" standing there. Sephiroth said nothing in response, just simple got down to the point.

"So how is recovering the Armors coming?"

Maleficent, not surprised at all by Sephiroth's response, answered his question almost instantly. "We have already broken four of the five seals. I believe that your Masamune is needed to break the last." Sephiroth smirked as he put his hand on his sword, the Masamune. (Also know as "That freaking ten foot long sword," by Sora.) If it was needed to destroy the last seal, then it must have been a powerfull seal.

Following Maleficent, Sephiroth soon found himslef in a room with three other people in it. First, there was a odd looking man. He stood about six foot two, and seemed to realy like the color green. He was dressed in all green close, a pair of black boots, and sittling on his head, covering his face from view, was a cow's skull. This was the Horned King.

Next was a woman wearing a a flowing white dress. She had light blond hair, and very clear blue eyes. She was holding a wand that was made out of pure ice in her handsm much like the way Maleficent dose. The air around her seemed to be colder the it should. This was Jaids, the White Whitch.

Finally there was a woman with jet black hair, and almost glowing yellow eyes. She was wearing a dark blue(?) dress. She was also wearing an odd hat type thing. It had two bun shaped objects on it, one on each side. It had three spikes going down the left side of it, and an odd fin like object on the right. This was Edea, the sorceress.

Sephiroth wasted no time with small talk, and simply went to were he was needed. In the bak of the room, there was a large wall. On the wall there was several murals. First there was a mighty dragon, flames coming out of its mouth. Next there was a lion, standing there, head held high. Then there was a wolf, crouched low to the ground, looking like it was ready to strike at something. Then there was an eagle, wings spread out. And finally there was a shark, mouth open wide, reviling a rather sharp pair of teeth.

Sephiroth walked right up to the wall, and raised his sword. Sephiroth then plunged his sword into the wall, into the mural of the shark. There was a flash as dark energy flowed out of Sephiroth, threw his sword, and into the mural. Slowly, a dim glow started to appear on the shark's mural. Then the glow got brighter. Finally it spread to the other murals.

There was a bright flash of light, as the murals became glowing orbs of energy. Sephiroth smirked as he reached forwards to touch the orb that had been the shark. However, something odd happened the. The orbs, all five of them, shot higher into the air, away from the five dark users. Then, in a quick movement, all five of the shot out if the dimly light room they were in. Before they despaired from sight, Sephiroth could see that three of them, the dragon, eagle, and lion, stayed together, while the wolf and the shark went completely different ways.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"You see, the dark users have just unlocked the Element Armors!" Yen Sid shouted as he watched Sephiroth break the seal on the five animal murals. Yen Sid, along with everyone else in the council room, had watched it happen through a viewing portal. "We must work together, and create a new Keychain for Sora. If we don't, Sephiroth can easily break the seals that keep some of the most dangerous weapons out of the hands of humans. His Masamune can break seals that the Chasers made! If we don't do something, darkness will win this war!"

"And, what would another Keychain do for Sora? He already has some of the most powerfull ever created. Inluding the Ultimate Keychain, as well as the Keychain you made and gave him for his fight against the Nobody's." Came the voice of Velour. "No, another Keychain will not win this war.

"Then what will Velour? For the past two weeks you have told use that your plane will win this war, but so far all we've seen is the darkness grow stronger!" Yen Sid yelled back at Velour. "If we follow you plane, if we put our faith in the Twilight Keyblade Master, how do we know that this will end any different then all the other wars we have seen? How do we know that this boy Riku won't change sides? How do we know that he can beat Xehanort were other Keyblade Masters of twilight, and light, have failed?"

"He will win, because he won't let himself lose to Xehanort, or anyone else for that matter. He will win because he has too…"

KH KH KH KH KH KH KH 

Tidus quickly jumped back to avoid the blitzball that Wakka had sent flying at him. The two of them were in the middle of a sparing match. One thing Tidus missed about not having Sora or Riku around was that the only person left to spar with was Wakka. While Wakka was a good fighter, Tidus had seen every attack Wakka had. In that year and a half time frame were Sora and Riku had disappeared, Wakka was the only person to spar with.

And then when Sora and Riku finally came back to the island, they had to do extra homework to make up for the schoolwork they missed. But every now and then Sora would have some free time to have a good old sparing match. Riku on the other hand, despite having a lot of free time, hadn't had a sparing match with anyone since he got back to the island.

One thing Tidus had noticed was that in that year and a half time frame, Sora had gotten _really REALLY _good with a sword. So good that Tidus hadn't been able to land a single hit on him in any of their match's. And to top it off, Sora seemed to know all sorts of different fighting styles with his sword. But that had just forced Tidus to train harder. And in the past couple weeks, he had gotten the hang of a few new sword attacks he wanted to try out against Sora.

Tidus was brought back to reality when he noticed that Wakka had brought his arm back, getting ready to send his blitzball flying at Tidus. Tidus quickly resounded by jumping sideways, letting the ball fly past him. Tidus then rushed at Wakka, trying to win the match right there.

Wakka seemed to be expecting this, because when Tidus got close enough, Wakka went on the attack. Wakka sidestepped Tidus's swing, and then swept the younger boys legs out from under him. Once Tidus was on the ground, Wakka ran over near the water to retrieve his blitzball.

Tidus quickly rolled onto his feet, and went right after Wakka. However, by the time he caught up with Wakka, the older boy already had his blitzball again. Wakka then quickly spun around in a circle, blitzball in hand, trying to knock Tidus to the ground again. This time it was Tidus's turn to expect the attack.

When the attack was about to hit him, Tidus jumped into the air and twisted around so that he was almost horizontal in the air. Of course he arced his back as the blitzball went under it, so that it wouldn't hit him. Once the attack was past him, Tidus twisted around again, and swung his wooden sword at Wakka's chest.

The attack hit, and sent the older teen crashing to the ground. Wakka then held his hands up in a sign that he'd been beaten. "Tidus, you're getting better, man." Wakka said as he sat back up, painting after the battle.

"Thanks, I want to be able to beat Sora sometime soon." Tidus said as he offered a hand to Wakka. The older boy took it, and then stood up. Walking over to where they had left their backpacks, the each grabbed a bottle of water, and took a drink. Wakka then stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go back to the main island. See ya tomorrow, man."

"See ya Wakka!" Tidus shouted to his friend as he walked away. Tidus then got up and ran over to the water's edge to practice with his sword. However, since his back was turned, Tidus didn't see that a streak of blue light flew down behind the island. Tidus also didn't notice that a glowing blue orb of energy was moving through the water, towards him.

Tidus kept slashing tough the imaginary enemy, completely oblivious to the orb that was seemingly watching him. _"Master."_ Tidus looked up when he heard a voice speak to him. Looking around he couldn't see anyone around, so he thought it was just a trick of his mind.

"_Master, I have chosen you to wield my power." _Tidus looked around again, looking for whoever was talking to him. _"I am over here, in the water." _The voice spoke up again, as if it could read his thoughts. Walking over to the water's edge, Tidus looked in and saw a glowing blue orb.

There was a flash of light, as the orb seemed to jump at Tidus, before hitting him.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

It was a couple hours later before Tidus woke up. Looking around, he tried to figure out what just happened. _"Let's see, I was training with my sword, heard a strange voice, and then black out."_ When the thought crossed his mind about his sword, he instantly reached over to pick it up. Only it wasn't his wooden sword he picked up. Instead he picks up a long sword that seemed to be made of water, yet it still held a solid shape. The most notable thing about it is, (besides being made of water,) is a long red cloth tied to the hilt of the sword.

Tidus then realized that his clothes were different to. He now had on a black t-shirt, and shorts. On his left arm, there was a long sleeve that came down to his hand. Black gloves covered both of his hands. On his left shoulder was a light blue shoulder guard that looked like a shark head. Over all, it looked pretty cool.

"_Forgive me master, but I had to knock you out in order to rearrange the structure of your clothes, and weapon, so you could wield my power."_ Tidus heard the voice again, only this time it was coming from his shoulder guard. Tidus wasn't sure why, but he wasn't bothered by thee fact a voice was talking to him trough his clothes.

"_I'm sure you have a lot of questions, I know I have a few myself. I will try and explain everything I can. But first I must ask, what is your name?" _Tidus didn't think twice before answering, "My name is Tidus." _"Hello master Tidus, I am Warshark, the water element of the Element Armors."_

**End chapter**

And here is the net chapter. And before you say anything, there's a reason that there was no Riku or Cloud in this chapter. I used this chapter to give the base for people other then Sora, Riku, or Cloud to get kick ass ability. I also used this chapter to try and help improve my fight scenes.

The Element Armors are my original creation, just to let you all know. And I picked Tidus to have one of the five because I've seen very few stories were Tidus is a part of it. And even fewer where he dose something impotent. And he gets the water one because, well, he had the really cool looking water sword in Final Fantasy X, so it just seemed to fit him.


	20. Element overview

Door of twilight

Chapter 20

Element overview

**Start chapter**

"You're a what?" Tidus asked the voice coming out of his shoulder guard, which was now calling it's self Warshark. Tidus was beginning to wonder if he was going crazy. A voice, coming from his new clothes that had just appeared on his body, was talking to him.

"_I can see that I will have to explain this from the beginning, master. It all started about three thousand years ago…"_

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

Quistis stared down at the silver necklace that now hung around her neck. Right after the Heartless fleet had warped away, there had been a bright silver flash, and the next the thing she knew, there was a silver necklace around her neck, that was shaped like a wolfs head. Everyone else was freaked out to, Rinao had her Keyblade out, and everyone else had his or her weapons ready.

"_Hello mistress, I am Whitefang, lightning element of the Element Armors." _

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

Riku hadn't even caught his breath yet, when there were three bright flashes of light in the training room. He Riku looked up, he saw that three people now had an extra item on them. Yuna had a bright red bracelet on her right wrist, shaped like a dragons head. Aerith had a light tan bracelet on her left wrist, shaped like an eagle head. And in the middle of Leon's three belts, there was a dark green belt buckle, shaped like a lions head.

_Greetings Mistress, Keyblade masters, I am Dragonblaze, element fire of the Element Armors. If you look over a Miss Aerith's left hand, that is the container for Wildwind, the wind Element Armor. And Sir Leon's belt buckle is the earth element, Main." _A voice came out of Yuna's bracelet.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

Tidus was lying back in the sand, listening to Warshark tell his story. _"I, along with the other five elements, were created three thousand years ago. The reason we were created was because there had been a war going on for the past one thousand years. We were created and given to the top five warriors of all the worlds of light._

"_Before the Element Armors were created, the Realm of Light had been losing the war. While they had strong army's, the worlds of darkness were over powering them. All solders in the Army of Darkness carried a cursed sword of darkness called the Muramasa. The Muramasa is a demonic sword that grows stronger the more blood it sheds. Because of that, any dark solders that lived through one battle, would be more powerful in the next._

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"So the Army of Darkness used cursed swords to give them self's and edge?" Cloud asked after hearing Whitefang's tail of how the Element Armors were created.

"_Yes, and no. You see while the bulk of the dark army's had cursed swords, that wasn't the only reason they were winning. Everyone in the Dark Army was a master sword fighter. A common foot solder could stand up to a high General from the Army of Light, and they would be on even ground."_

"_On top of that, they used poison arrows in battle as well. So even if you only got a flesh wound, you would still die with in a half hour. The Army of Darkness also liked to use assassins to take out anyone they thought could be a real threat. And then there Generals had the most powerful swords the dark army had to offer, the Soul Eaters. _

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"Wait a second, I used to use a Soul Eater." Riku said after hearing from Dragonblaze that the Generals in the Army of Darkness used Soul Eaters.

"_Really? I would not have thought that any would be left after so many years. But back to the story."_ Dragonblaze said in response to Riku's statement.

"_So basically the Army of Light was losing worlds very quickly. So the most powerful kings, and Wizards, and metal works got together to create a new weapon that would let the Army of Light win. After about three months they had the first Element Armor, Wildwind of the air. _

"_Once the first armor was done, they quickly started to make as many more as the could before the dark army struck the world they were on. As you most likely guessed, they were able to create four more armors. They then gathered the five strongest warriors, and give each one an armor."_

"_With all five Element Armors out in the battle, the Army of Light was finally able to land a victory over the Army of Darkness. Soon after that, a wizard was able to come up with a magic spell that stopped the blood from flowing out of a wound. Meaning that the cursed swords couldn't get any stronger. With in a hundred years, it looked like the side of light was going to win the war."_

"_But, the side of darkness wouldn't just let it go…"_

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"What do you mean, wouldn't let it go?" Tidus asked, somewhat confused.

"_Well the Army of Darkness found out who had the Element Armors. So they waited until that person's guard was down, and then assassinated him, and took the armors. Back the, we had no intelligence beyond recognizing battle commands and acting upon them. As such, we could only follow the commands of the person in control of are armor."_

"_So we had to work for the Army of Darkness, killing people that were once are ally. No one was ready to fight against us, and because of that the force of darkness quickly took back the land they had lost to us. Everyone in the Army of Light thought it was the end."_

"_And it would have been if it wasn't for those two knights…"_

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"You mean to tell me that two knights beat all five Element Armors, were whole army's hadn't been able to?" Lulu said, not believing what she heard.

"_These weren't just any knights, Miss Lulu, these knights wielded some of the first Keyblades ever to be created. They fought use, and using teamwork, and attacks we had never seen before they were able to kill the dark solders in the armor. To prevent the Army of Darkness form using use again, the two knights first sealed use, in a world that no one else knew about. Then they put a spell on use that when we awoke, we would have emotions."_

"_So when those dark users broke the seal that held us, we had emotions. We all agreed that we would never let a dark user have our power again. So we all went our separate ways. We each picked a user that fits are power the best, and will help the side of light win this war."_

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"Okay I've got a question. What can these armors do in battle?" Yuna asked after Dragonblaze finally finished his story.

"_Well Mistress, each armor gives you complete control over that element. It also powers up any attack with that element. A level one-fire spell would have the same power as a level three-fire spell for whoever used my armor. Each armor had three stages for battle. Also each one has a special power up unit. For Wildwind and I, we can accelerate so fast that we move to fast for the normal eye to see. For Main, and the lightning Element Armor Whitefang, they get an inhuman super strength. And Warshark, the water Element Armor, gets a mixture of the two. While he's not as strong as Main or Whitefang, or as fast as Wildwind or I, it's still very powerful." _

"_As for the three stage battle process we each have, it would be better if you were in a sparing match for that, Mistress." _Dragonblaze responded to Yuna's question.

Just about everyone in the room backed up a little when they heard Dragonblaze's suggestion.Mainly because no one wanted to have the new armor tested on him or her.

"I would, but you know how Riku just beat me, and I don't want to get hurt to bad incase I have a mission soon. But, I wasn't able to hit Riku that round, he should be fine for another match." Sora said with a slight smile on his face.

All eyes turned to Riku at that, who simply shrugged and agreed to it. Though Riku did notice that just about all the females in the group had one of those "I know everything, even what's about to happen" smiles on there faces.

"_Alright Mistress, I'll tell you what the armor can do in battle mentally, that way are opponent won't know what to expect."_ Yuna gave a nod, and then got into a fighting stance. She closed her eyes for a minute, and then they shot open.

"Element Armor: fire transform!"

Yuna was then covered in a bright light. When the light faded, it was clear that she was now covered in armor. The armor on her legs was black, with a dark red strip going down the side. Her torso was covered in bright red armor, with a black line swirling around he stomach, in the shape of a dragon. Her arms were covered in bright red armor. A helmet that was black, with a dark red fin sticking straight up into the air, covered her head. And, as Riku noticed, the armor really…hugged her figure.

"_The armor make her look really hot… wait did I just think that!? Bad Riku, bad." _As Riku was mentally scolding himself, Yuna was pulling out her weapon. It was a gun, a little bigger then the ones she normally uses. It was dark red, and the barrel was shaped like a dragons head.

"Ready?" Yuna asked Riku, who responded with a nod of his head. Taking that as the sign to go, Yuna brought up her Dragon blaster as sent a large fireball at Riku. Riku acted quickly and jumped over the blast, and then sent a four shot dark aura spell at Yuna. She was able to quickly move out of the way.

Riku then charged, trying to bring things in close rang. However Yuna did something that caught him off guard. "Weapon change: close rang." As soon as that was out of Yuna's moth, the Dragon blaster straightened out, the handle snapping so it was straight with the rest of the gun. From the barrel of the gun, a long blade made of fire, yet still holding it's shape, sprung forwards.

Yuna brought the new fire blade around and knocked Riku's Keyblade to the side. Yuna then brought her own sword around at Riku, who simply moved back to avoid it. Riku, now knowing that Yuna could fight close rang with the armor, went back in with his Keyblade. Yuna found that it was harder then before to block Riku's slash's, because not only were they faster then before, he was hitting harder then before.

Yuna soon jumped back, trying to get some distance between her and Riku. Then she id something no one was expecting, she laughed. "Accelerate!" She yelled, and then she seemed to despair. Riku noticed that her scent seemed to be everywhere in the room now. Riku didn't get a chance to think about it, because something hard slammed into his gut, and sent him sliding a crossed the room.

When Riku looked back to were he had been standing, he saw Yuna, her foot still in the air. It seemed that she kicked him at high speed. As Riku stood up, Yuna quickly accelerated again. Riku closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they had changed back to the bright red. And just like it had during his battle with Sora, he could see Yuna as she ran around the room.

Feeling that new energy flow through him again, Riku quickly started running himself. He soon found himself running at the same speed as Yuna, much to her surprise. They begin to exchange sword blows at a very fast rate. To everyone else in the room, it just looks like there something making the wind blow around the room, and the sounds of two swords hitting each other.

When Yuna and Riku both stopped moving at super speed, while Riku looked exhausted, Yuna looked fine. Riku found that he couldn't keep his new trick with his eyes up any longer. As such they returned to normal. However, Yuna then put her hand on her right wrist.

"Second stage: summon Dragonblaze!"

There was a flash and soon a large, metal, Chinese dragon was in the room. It was about nine feet long, sliver in color, and had a pair of wings about five feet long each. Riku's face wasn't showing much hope fore the situation.

When Yuna accelerated again, the dragon went with her. Riku soon felt his Keyblade pulled from his hand, and something hard crash into him, knocking him to the floor. When he opened his eyes, he saw that the dragon was holding his Keyblade in its claw, and Yuna had crashed into him, sending them both to the ground. Riku froze when he realized that Yuna had fallen on top of him. And he really didn't like the way that dragon was looking at him right now…."

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"Okay, so there's basic mode, summon mode, but what's the third mode?" Tidus asked Warshark after being told the first too battle modes.

"_The third mode is called Final Beast Fusion. It is where I fuse with you, to give you a huge boost of power. However it drains all of our energy to do, so it is to only be used in an emergency. Now it is getting late, you should return home, we can train tomorrow."_

"I can just say I bought new clothes, but I can't just walk in with a sword. My mom would freak out, and when she finds out that I didn't get it from the blacksmith in town, she'll want to know were I got it." Tidus said. In response, the sword became pure energy, and went back into the shoulder guard.

"_Sorry about that, that sword was your main weapon in the first and second mode of armor. It looks like it just formed over you old wooden sword when I reformed you clothes."_ Standing up Tidus picked up his wooden sword, and started to walk him.

**End chapter**

And there is the next chapter. Now you know how the armor works, and who has the armor. Again the Element Armors are my creation, and if you would like to use them, pleas ask first.


	21. Different sides

Door of twilight

Chapter 21

Different sides

**Start chapter**

It took a minute before Yuna realized the position she and Riku were in. When she finally did, she quickly jumped up off him. "I, um, sorry about that. I was going for another kick, but I dropped out of hyper speed to late." She was able to get out once her armor had once again become that red dragon shaped bracelet. While she said this, her face had become very red.

"Well, while this showed us that the Element Armors are powerful, it looks like Leon, Yuna, and Aerith shouldn't go on any missions until they master how to use the armor." The King spoke up after hearing why Yuna had ended up on top of Riku. And he had a point, if you don't know what you can do, you might end up hurting yourself, or others with you.

It seemed as though everyone was suddenly going in a different direction. Donald, Goofy, Sora, Rikku, Paine, and Kairi had a mission at the world they were at, Halloween Town. Leon, Aerith, and Yuna stayed behind to train with their new armors. Riku didn't have the slightest idea were everyone else was going, right now he was focused on catching up to the King.

It took a while to catch up to the small king, mainly because he moves incredibly fast for someone that's only three feet tall. But when Riku finally caught up to the King, he got right to the point. "Mickey, how are we going to stop all of the Heartless?" Riku only used Mickey's first name when no one else was around. (Mickey had insisted that Riku stop calling him "you majesty" in Castle Oblivion. But Riku still called him that when other people were around, so he didn't seem disrespectful.)

"What do you mean?" The small king asked as he looked at Riku.

"What I mean is, that while were going from one world to the next sealing the heart of that world, the Heartless are going to hundreds of other worlds, destroying those worlds, and increasing there numbers. When it comes time to fight the Dark Six, were going to have to fight through all the Heartless they have control over. And while all of us are good fighters, we can't kill six billion Heartless, and then destroy the ones that control them." Riku said in reply to the King's question.

"Well, that may not be true." The King said to Riku. "You see, before we left Radiant Garden, I started calling some old friends of mine. They've started to put together an army that we can us when it comes time for the final battle. Until then, they'll try and keep most of the worlds we save, protected. Also a few worlds that we helped out, like the Land of Dragons, for instants, have agreed to send solders when we finally attack the dark base." The small mouse king paused a second before saying, "But it's going to be a while before either side can try and make a final attack."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" The white haired teen asked.

"Well, you see, before the Heartless came, I always tried to be as peaceful as possible. But when I saw that I wouldn't be able to negotiate with the Heartless, I knew that I would have to fight for the sake of everyone. The reason I didn't tell all of you was that, well, I was afraid of how everyone would react if I told them that I had asked for an army to be put together."

"You worry to much." Was Riku's reply. "Everyone knows that you wouldn't ask for an army unless you thought there was no other way. Now that you answered my question, I'm going to go get some rest. I swear ever since I joined this group I've been getting beat up more and more."

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"So what do you thinks so big that Mr. Heartilly had to calls us back from traveling to other worlds?" Zell asked as the group got out of the Gummi ship. After hearing Whitefang's story on the Element Armors, and what the armors functions were, Rinoa had received a call from her father telling them to come back to Travers Town as soon as possible. It was a strange thing for the person that had them go on the mission in the first place it suddenly call and tell them to come back.

When they got to Town Hall, a uniformed SEED member greeted them. They were then quickly shown to Mr. Heartilly's office. By now everyone was expecting some sort of horrible news, like the Heartless had destroyed almost every world and were coming to Travers Town. When they entered the room, the older man was a calm as he always had been. That really didn't help put anyone at easy.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Rinoa asked after a minute of silence.

"Nothings wrong dear, in fact its good news. An envoy from Disney Castile arrived here a few days ago. It would seem that King Mickey has assembled a small group of people that are doing a similar mission to the one all of you are doing. It also seems that the Keyblade master that we heard rumors about, the one the defeated both the Heartless, and then the Organization XIII is traveling with the King." Mr. Heartilly said to the group.

"The envoy asked if we would be willing to help the King's army out when the time came to finish off the forces of darkness. So it would seem that we aren't in this alone." Mr. Heartilly finished. This brought a large amount of relief to the group, since they now knew they wouldn't have to take on the entire force of darkness by them selves.

"That's great! Now that we know that King Mickey is getting an army together, and has the Keyblade master with him, we don't have worry as much about how were going to fight off all the Heartless!" Rinoa more or less shouted.

Mr. Heartilly gave a slight nod of his head at that. "That's right. Now, Rinoa, why don't you tell me what happened while you were gone."

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"So what if that little mouse king is building an army, he'll be no match for use once we gather all of our forces." Jadis said with a somewhat smug voice after hearing the intelligence report that had been gathered by several of Hades minions.

"Hey, I'm just telling you what my boys told me. And you never know, mouse boy has some powerful friends around, he's army might be stronger then you think." The lord of the dead responded. He had o be careful not to say anything that would make the White Witch to stab him with her ice wand. He really didn't want to be a statue.

"It will not matter if they do have an army, because we have already take several hundred worlds that the little mouse knew nothing about, as well as a few he knew very well. The more worlds we take, the more Heartless there will be. Add in the army's that miss Jadis and myself can bring forwards, and we will take the worlds by storm." The Horned King put in his own thoughts.

"Forget about the army, it's the Keyblade masters that we should worry about." Edea said, speaking up for the first time in the little "meeting."

"Ah yes, the little key carrying brats. Really the only two that we need to worry about are Sora, and the mouse. The Princess of Hearts is still not strong enough to be a threat. The two newest Key bearers are still very inexperienced. And finally, Riku has never been able to do anything more then destroy a few Nobody's, or take a hit that was meant for Sora." Maleficent said with a small laugh, remembering the weak boy she had found outside Hallow Bastion.

"You said the same thing about Sora being weak when he first go the Keyblade, and he destroyed most of us. I say we take care of the new Key bearers before they become a threat. Jafar said, having once again been freed from his lamp, and once again taken human shape.

"There's also the matter of several rouges that seem to be making a fourth party." Sephiroth said, arms folded a crossed his chest. "So far it seems that there's a wizard and necromancer named Mozenrath, besides his power as a wizard, he control a large army of zombie-like creates called Mamlucks. There also seems to be a Nobody that was part of Organization XIII that somehow wasn't destroyed by Sora or Riku. Those two seem to be the strongest of what ever alleys they've been able to gather."

"Ah yes, I've heard of Mozenrath. He comes from my world, a fairly powerful Sorcerer they say. But he is still young and has much to learn about being a true wizard." Jafar said after hearing what Sephiroth had to say. "His Mamlucks won't be able to stand up against the army we can call up."

"But we should still make sure to keep an eye on their activities. They could still cause a few problems if we ignore them." Edea said, clearly being one of the more careful ones in the room.

"Of course we will watch them." Maleficent said. "Now that that's done, we should get back to gathering an army. Oh, and Hades, it looks like the little girl with the new Keyblade might be by your world soon. Have something ready to great her and the group she travels with." The green skinned witch said before opening a dark portal, and steeping through it.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"So you mean there's no Heartless at all?" Sora asked the tall shape of everyone's favorite skeleton. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Rikku, and Paine had landed in Halloween Town expecting to find Oogie Boogie was back and controlling the Heartless again. But it would seem that he had fallen out of good graces with Maleficent, or anyone else that could bring him back from the dead.

"Nope, any Heartless we had where taken out by your friends that came by last week." The living skeleton replied.

"What friends? We didn't know anyone had stopped by here." Sora said.

"Oh, well I just thought that since she had a sword that just appears in her hand, just like yours, I thought the two of you were in some sort of club together."

"What! Someone else has a Keyblade! Who was she? What was her name?" Sora yelled after hearing this.

"Well, you see, I don't really remember her name. It was something like Rhino, or Reno, or something along those lines. But I do remember that she had several people with her, and one of the guys with her was really well liked by most the girls in town." Jack said, somewhat embarrassed that he had forgotten her name. "Here, follow me and I'll show you."

Jack lead them around a corner, and pointed to a spot were several dozen females, most of them vampires, were painting a large mural on a random wall. The mural showed Cloud, in his vampire costume, sitting on a large throne, blood dripping down his fangs, right hand resting on the Buster Sword, left hand covered in blood. It would seem that "art" in Halloween Town was always extra violent.

As soon as Sora saw this, he turned to Donald, and Goofy, who had been turning to him at the same time. "I-he-we missed-he's with a-he's a-" Before Sora could finish whatever he was trying to say, he fainted, out cold.

**End chapter**

I am going to say this now. I had never heard of Mozenrath before I read Laredo Tornado's fan fic "The Keyblade War." He's a great writer, and it was a great story. He stopped writing because he tried to start over on his story to fix some plot holes, but people kept bugging him to keep going with the original. So, after a while he took every thing off his account. It wasn't until a little while ago that he put the original one back up, but he's not continuing it, he just put the old chapters up. He's on my favorite author list, for anyone who wants to read his story.

It took a while for me to get this chapter up because I try not to introduce people until I know how they fight, (if they fight at all), how they act, and what their background is. Right now I'm still looking for info on Mozenrath. Also can anyone guess who the Nobody is?


	22. First sight

Door of twilight

Chapter 22

First sight

**Start chapter**

The World of the Fallen was, like it sounds, a huge graveyard. It was here that two of the Chasers, the ones who created the Keyblades, clashed in a battle that would destroy all life on that world. All that was left of the world's inhabitances was the ruins that were once the most powerful city on any world. And even that was fading, after thousand of years of being beaten by the sand that stretched on as far as the eye could see.

The reason that no one had come back after the war was quite simple the world was haunted. Not the type of haunted like a haunted house at a fair, it was _really_ haunted. And when I say haunted I mean that the sprites of the people that died in that battle between the Chasers had come back and taken physical form. However since all living things had been destroyed, the sprites could only use what they could find, and that was mostly sand and rocks.

So all through the desert, beings made of rock and sand, most of which just looked like a big twisted pile of body parts, roamed around, hoping to take revenge on the two warriors that killed them. However since the two Chasers were both sent into the depths of the Dark Realm, the creates of the fallen could never find them. But since they lacked intelligence, they would attack anyone that set foot on their world.

Because of that, no one had set foot on The World of The Fallen in more then two thousand years. That is, until now. For after a bright flash of blue light, a young man steeped onto the dead world. This man was dressed in a fine blue robe, with matching headwear. On his right hand set a tan gauntlet, and on his left was a simple glove. He was Mozenrath, the necromancer and wizard.

Almost as soon as he was out of the portal, the creatures of the fallen were attacking him. One of the creatures, made completely of sand that had fourteen arms, three stomachs, twenty-two heads, and nine legs was the first one that jumped at Mozenrath. Mozenrath wasn't worried at all, for he simply raised his right hand, and a blast of light blue energy shot out of his gauntlet, destroying the monster.

However, the blast seemed to attract other types of monsters to the area. Mozenrath held out his hand, and a wave of energy began to form around his body. It then rose into the air, and before long it had taken the shape of a dragons head. The blue energy dragons head the came crashing down on the area around the young wizard, destroying every sprit monster that go to close.

As Mozenrath made his way to the ruins of the old city, known as the City of the Dammed by most, he seemed to almost know were he was going. However the closer he got to the city, the more sprit monsters attacked him. While none of them could get close enough to touch him, they were beginning to be a pain.

As soon as Mozenrath steeped into an old temple, a large blast of darkness erupted form the core of the temple. While Mozenrath formed a shield of magic energy to protect himself, he was still pushed a crossed the room. Then an oval looking dark portal opened in the room. The person that steeped out was covered in black armor. However his face was unmistakable, with his white hair, dark tan skin, and light green eyes that seemed to have a tint of orange in them. It was Xehanort.

"Well the, I'm guessing that your this Mozenrath that I've heard so much about?" Xehanort said with a slight laugh. He had heard that Mozenrath was young, but he had never expected this. Mozenrath was maybe twenty-three, about five to ten years younger that what Xehanort had expected. As if to show he was the one with the power here, Xehanort held out his hand and called a huge amount of darkness to it. The darkness then started to take shape. There was a flash, and then Xehanort was holding a red handled, black bladed Keyblade, with a small black crown as the Keychain.

There was a bright flash of blue light, causing Xehanort to turn towards it, Keyblade ready. A light blue portal opened up and out steeped…another Mozenrath? "Wrong, I'm not really Mozenrath." The first "Mozenrath" spoke up. Dark energy then covered the first "Mozenrath," and when it died down there was a completely different person standing there.

This person was in a very familiar looking black robe. He also had light blue hair that fell down and covered his right eye. This was Zexion, number six of the Organization, also known as the Cloaked Schemer. Zexion was standing there, arms crossed, looking at Xehanort with a slight smirk on his face.

Xehanort simply laughed when he saw it was Zexion. "I should have guessed that it would be you. You always were copying other people's form and power." Xehanort said, looking at the Nobody. That was true, back during the Organization days, Zexion didn't have a weapon of his own, but he could copy other people's. (Along with their appearance, element, and powers. But they were always weaker then the original.)

"Well Xehanort, your outnumbered. I should warn you that I've grown much stronger ever since Castle Oblivion. Should you still try and destroy use, I won't hold back because we used to be friends." Zexion said to the white haired dark user.

"The two of you? Destroy me? That's the most ridicules thing I've ever heard. I doubt you would even be able to stand against my Nobody, let alone stand against me." Xehanort said, seemingly trying to not laugh at the idea of him losing to Zexion and Mozenrath.

"The last time you underestimated someone, you ended up sealed in the Dark Realm for over two thousand years. I wouldn't be so quick to make the same mistake again." Mozenrath spoke up for the first time. At the same time, a dark purple energy formed around Zexion's hands. The energy the started to take shape. Before long the energy had taken the shape of the Oblivion and Oathkeeper, the two Keyblades that Roxas had used.

Xehanort seemed to take that as the sign to attack, because he did just that. Xehanort jumped at Zexion, dark Keyblade held over his head ready to strike the younger Nobody down. Zexion responded by twisting his body around so that Xehanort's attack missed him. Zexion then brought both Keyblades up, trying to bring them a crossed Xehanort's back.

Xehanort didn't even turn around, he simply brought his Keyblade around and blocked the two blows. Xehanort then used his other hand to blast Zexion with a high-powered dark blast. The blast sent Zexion flying a crossed the room. However before Xehanort could attack again Mozenrath joined the fight.

Holding his right hand out, Mozenrath sent a large blast of blue energy flying at Xehanort. In response, Xehanort held his Keyblade straight at the blast, and leaned into it. Darkness swirled around the tip of the Keyblade, which then spread out and parted the blast of magic, making it so that it spilt and went around the white haired dark user. As soon as Mozenrath's magic blast was no longer attacking Xehanort, the darkness on the tip of his Keyblade shot forwards at the young wizard.

Mozenrath was expecting this, and was ready and waiting for it. When the attack hit him, Mozenrath seemed to dissolve into pure energy. The same type of magical energy the stated to form behind Xehanort, which then took the shape of the young wizard. Mozenrath then brushed off his clothes, "Is that the best you can do?" The wizard asked. It looked like it was going to take Xehanort longer then he thought to finish this fight.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"What did you say!" Leon yelled at Sora. It would seem that, after Sora waking up, that the news that Cloud was traveling with a _female _Keyblade master was going over so well with the people that knew him. As Riku noted, it was Aerith and Tifa that seemed most disturbed by the news. "_I wonder why the two of them are so upset?"_ Riku though as he looked over the faces of the people in the room.

"I'm telling you, there was this big painting of Cloud, dressed as a vampire! He still had that huge sword to! He was all fangs, and blood on his hands and-and-I-he-arhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sora yelled, seemingly not being able to explain things any farther.

"Not that it isn't fun watching Sora not be able to talk right, but would someone mind telling me who Cloud is?" Riku spoke up after Sora seemed to finish freaking out.

"Cloud is an old friend of ours." Leon said in reply to Riku's question. "We grew up together on Radiant Garden. When the Heartless first attacked, he was separated from the rest of us. He came back a couple times during the last two years, like when the Heartless came back a few months ago. But we haven't seen him since he went off to fight Sephiroth just before Sora went off to fight Xemnas. We had all started to get a little worried."

"I wouldn't worry about Cloud too much, he came really close to kicking my but one more then one occasion. You should see this guy fight Riku it like-" Riku didn't her the rest, because he felt himself drifting into a sort of semi-conations state.

_Riku found himself sitting on the ground, close to the Rising Falls of the castle of Radiant Garden. Riku noticed right away that he was shorter then normal. He also noticed that there were people around him. And they looked very filmier to. Upon closer inspection, they were Leon, Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie, all younger looking, as well as two people he didn't know. He also noticed that Leon was scar free._

_The first person was about as tell as Riku normally was. He was in a dark blue tank top, and matching paints. He had light green eyes, and jet black hair that was spiked in ways that shouldn't be possible. The second was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, as well as a dark red jacket. He had dark black hair that hung down in his eyes, which were colored a black with a tint of orange._

"_Hey Cloud, come over here would you?" Riku heard the younger Tifa yell. But before he could do anything he felt himself fading back to reality._

"-ku, Riku!" Riku snapped back to reality, realizing that Sora was waving a hand in front of his face, and shouting very loud. "You okay man? You kind of just faded out there." Riku nodded his head at the question. "Yeah, well maybe you should get some rest or something."

"Yeah, maybe I should." Riku said as he started to walk out of the room. What was happening to him?

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

Xehanort cut through another one of Mozenrath's magical blasts. But before he could counterattack, he was forced to block an attack from Zexion, now armed with Saix's claymore. Xehanort wasted not time tossing Zexion a crossed the room using nothing but raw strength. Xehanort could tell that both of them were starting to wear out, right now it would take a miracle to save them.

The miracle came in the shape of two burning disks crashing into Xehanort's back. Turing around, Xehanort saw a familiar red head steep out of a dark portal. "YOU!" Xehanort screamed at the sight of the red head.

The red head smirked before replying, "The names Axle, got it memorized?"

**End chapter**

And there you go. It took me a while to get this chapter done because I had a lot of geometry homework. Oh, and I know I told some of you the Axle wouldn't be in the story for a while, but I got started, and it just seemed to fit.

One thing though, dose anyone know what Axle's weapons are called? I can't keep calling them "burning disks" now can I?


	23. Dancing Drive Forms, part 1

Door of twilight

Chapter 23

Dancing Drive Forms, part 1

**Start chapter**

As Riku made his way down to his room, he couldn't stop thinking about what was happening to him. Now, Riku was the first to admit that he wasn't exactly normal. Having silver/white hair since you were born kind of takes away any chance you have of being normal. Add that to the fact that he had a hyper learning rate, and what you get is far from normal. (Lets face it, to be able to get two years ahead in half the subjects in school you have to be able to learn things fast.) But still, having flashbacks of memories that he never had was a little bit out of what he would consider "normal."

And what creped him out even more was that he had just seen what had to be the younger version of Leon, Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie. Along with two people he had never met before. And why was it that, in the flashback, Tifa had called him Cloud? Didn't they just say that he was a friend of theirs that was from Radiant Garden? If that was so, then why was he getting flashbacks were people called him Cloud?

"_And to top it off, I've got a mission as soon as we get to the next world too. I just really hope it's not a world were I get turned into a small animal most people would consider cute."_ Rubbing his forehead, Riku finally entered his room and sat down on his bed. Maybe a nice short nap would help…

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"_So Clouds back, huh." _Leon thought as he swung his Gunblade through empty space in the air, fighting an invisible sparing partner. While he was still getting used to his Element Armor, he still liked to train with his Gunblade almost daily. _"So, I wonder how the new Key Bearer is? Well, I guess it doesn't really matter, if Tifa or Aerith even think that she likes Cloud, it's going to turn ugly really fast."_

A sad but true fact about Tifa and Aerith, while normally very calm and in control, if it even looks like another woman likes Cloud, they became somewhat…okay they became incredibly jealous. Oddly enough, Aerith can become pretty scary when she's mad. And almost the only thing she ever gets mad about it someone hitting on Cloud. And while Tifa wasn't exactly well known for controlling her temper, she got epically mad when someone flirted with Cloud.

Yet despite the fact that both girls clearly like the blond, the two of them were somehow able to stay good friend. How they did was beyond Leon's comprehension, but somehow they did. It had turned into a sort of rivalry, with each one trying to get Cloud to notice her. Of course, neither one of them had been too successful in getting Cloud to admit that he like them.

"_Of course, after what he's been through, romance is probably the last thing on Cloud's mind."_ Leon thought as he finally put his Gunblade down for a minute to caught his breath. It was just a simple fact that Cloud was haunted by his past. But if you know what Cloud's past was like, you understand a little better. At the very lest, you understand why Cloud never smiles.

"_But at lest we know he's alive now."_ Leon thought as he picked his Gunblade back up, and returned to his training.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"Uh, the nap didn't help at all." Riku muttered as he pushed himself out of bed. Riku has simply tossed and turned, being unable to get any sleep at all. And having a ridiculously loud alarm go off next to his head, telling him that they had reached the next world, didn't help much either.

Walking out of his room, Riku started making his way down to the transport station of the ship. Making his way over to Sora, Riku noticed that the king, Joseph, Donald, Goofy, and Tifa were standing next to Sora, who was standing next to the teleportation pad.

"Hey Riku, you ready for this? Were going to Agrabah!" Sora said as he begins saying something along the lines of introducing everyone to Aladdin and Jasmine and everyone else that lived in Agrabah. Riku, however, wasn't listening to what Sora was saying, rather, he was thinking of what was about to happen. _"Oh no. If that princess of hearts remembers that I'm the one that kidnapped her, I might end up with my head on a spear."_ Riku thought, trying to envision what he would look like as nothing but a head.

Noticing that everyone was starting to move onto the teleportation pad, Riku quickly followed them, trying to push the though of becoming a disembodied head from his mind.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

There was a loud sound of metal hitting metal as Axel blocked Xehanort's Keyblade with his chakrams. Jumping back to gain some room, Axel started looking over the situation he, along with Zexion and Mozenrath were in. Xehanort was over powering them with little difficulty, despite the fact that it was three on one. So far Xehanort had either block all attacks thrown at him, or the attacks hadn't had any effect.

"Do you think that you, someone that dose not exist, could even scratch me?" Xehanort said in an arrogant voice. Bringing his Keyblade, Consuming Darkness, up in front of him, Xehanort rushed forwards at Axel at a blinding speed. Axel reacted by quickly using his chakrams to block the attack. However, due to Xehanort's raw strength, Axel was sent sliding across the room.

Before Xehanort had a chance to move in to attack Axel again, Zexion launched an attack of his own. Jumping forwards with a copy of the Oath Keeper and Oblivion in his hands, Zexion aimed a slash at Xehanort's backside. However, the dark user simply turned around and swatted the fake Keyblades to the side.

Seeing that Zexion was distracting Xehanort, Mozenrath quickly took action. Gathering his mana in his gauntlet on his right hand, Mozenrath started saying a chant that sounded like it was in Latin. Thrusting his hand out, a bright red ball of energy shot forwards about two yards, and then exploded in a bight flash of light.

Once the light cleared, Mozenrath saw that his necromancy spell had successfully raised a zombie warrior from the dead. The zombie was about six feet tall, and was simply a walking skeleton. The skeleton warrior was armed with a long sword, and iron shield. While the zombie wasn't a Mamluck, (the type of zombie Mozenrath normally uses.) it would do for now. And besides, Mozenrath had most of his Mamlucks assigned to important tasks.

The zombie swordsman rushed forwards, with a surprising amount of speed, and quickly slashed at Xehanort's exposed back. Xehanort quickly threw Zexion across the room, and turned to meet the zombie. Swinging his Keyblade around in a large arc, Xehanort was able to parry the zombie's attack, and then quickly launch one of his own.

Swinging his Keyblade around at the zombie's torso, Xehanort was simply planning to cut the undead swordsman in half. However, the zombie was much faster then Xehanort had been expecting, and showed it by moving his shield into the path of the Keyblade, causing it to simply push the zombie away, not slicing it in half like Xehanort had planed.

While the zombie had survived Xehanort's first attack, the dark Keyblade master was going to make sure that didn't happen again. Holding the Consuming Darkness out in front of him, Xehanort launched a huge blast of dark energy from said Keyblade at the zombie warrior. The zombie, having no way of blocking the attack, was destroyed by the dark blast, reducing the undead swordsman to nothing but a pile of ash.

"Please, is that all you can do? At lest put up a fight before I destroy you all." Xehanort said in a smug voice. Turning to once again face Zexion, Xehanort noticed something: Zexion had summoned his real weapon. Zexion's real weapon was…a book? Yes, it was a book that looked to be about three hundred pages long, and also had the symbol of the Nobody's on the front of it.

"Oh, so you've finally decided to fight with something original?" Xehanort taunted, having only seen Zexion summon his weapon a half dozen times when he was still known as Xemnas. Zexion however had next to no reaction on his face form Xehanort's words. Instead of saying anything in reply, Zexion simply opened his book to a page near the middle.

"Spear of Heaven." Zexion muttered before a light blue aura surrounded him. The energy that had been gathering around the blue haired nobody then shot out into the air, and begin to take shape. The energy had formed a long spear, about seven feet long. At the tip of the spear, to wing shaped fin's spread out in both directions.

The spear then shot forwards at Xehanort, moving at a blinding speed. Xehanort, showing no reaction what so ever, simply stood there waiting for the attack to hit him. As soon as the spear touched Xehanort, a huge explosion erupted, blinding everyone in the room.

When the smoke cleared, Zexion could see that Xehanort was still standing in the same spot he had been before the attack, and with out a scratch on him. "If that's all any of you can do, then this fight is already over." Xehanort said, laughing slightly at Zexion's attack.

"Hey Xehanort!" Axel's voice rang out. Xehanort turned, expecting to see Axel's chakrams flying at him. Instead, he saw Axel had somehow managed to get right behind him, and he wasn't holding a chakram in his hands either. However, before Xehanort had a chance to get a good look at the weapon Axel was holding, he was sent flying across the room by a powerful burst of wind, as well as something hard hitting him across the chest.

Once he had gotten his footing back, Xehanort looked down at his armor, which now had a gash across the chest. Looking back at Axel, Xehanort finally got a good look at the weapon in the redhead's hands. It was a sword about four feet long and six inches wide. It was a light silver color, while the hilt was a dark black. The tip of the sword was a light purple, and looked somewhat like a spearhead. Finally, there was a small keychain on the hilt that looked like a cyclone.

"What's this, the Flurry of Dancing Flames is now armed with a Keyblade? This might just cause me to break a sweat." Xehanort said, looking at Axel and his new Keyblade. Rushing forwards at a incredible speed, Xehanort was in front of Axel in an instant, bring his Consuming Darkness down at the redhead.

Axel, however, quickly brought his own Keyblade around at a lightning fast speed to parry the blow. Once the two Keyblades meat each other, an incredibly strong gust of wind hit Xehanort from the side, sending him sliding across the room again. "Now maybe you see why this Keyblade is called Winds of Chaos." Axel said as Xehanort had to use a rather large amount of darkness to stay on his feet.

"By now I'm sure you've realized how similar this Keyblade is to your old pal Xaldin, right Xehanort?" Axel said, holding his Keyblade out in front of him. "Well, you see, you old class mates weren't to happy about you plotting to get everyone in the Organization killed off so you were the only one who got a heart. So, even though they died, they were still able to pour their energy into a solid form: Keyblades." Axel said as he started pacing around the room, making sure to never turn his back on Xehanort.

As if to prove Axel's point, Zexion stretched out his left hand, his book weapon now flouting around him. There was a flash of light, and another Keyblade began to take shape. This one was by far the biggest, despite Zexion being one of the smaller members of the Organization. The Keyblade was about five feet long, and around a foot wide. It had a mixed color of dark orange and black, and the tip was bent in a 90-degre angle. The keychain was that of a large boulder.

"Oh, and you know that little kid who just got a Keyblade about a week ago? Well, you can thank Xigbar for that." Axel said, looking at Xehanort who was no doubt in shock. Taking the offensive, Axel rushed in towards Xehanort at blinding speed, Keyblade ready to attack. Xehanort clearly wasn't as shocked as Axel had first thought, because he was able to easily doge the redhead's attack.

"So now there are some more Keyblades out trying to stop me. Why would I be afraid of that? I've killed more Keyblade masters then anyone else ever. Did you really think that another four Keyblades would make any difference in the outcome of this war?" Xehanort said in a lazy, arrogant tone of voice. Lifting the Consuming Darkness onto his shoulder, Xehanort simply stood there, almost daring anyone to make a move.

And someone did make a move. Using a small amount of telekinetic powers, Zexion forced his book that was still flouting around him, to open to a page near the back of the book. Then, after saying the chant needed for that spell, a huge pillar of darkness erupted under Xehanort's feet. Then, not waiting to see the effect his attack had on Xehanort, Zexion rushed in, Keyblade in hand.

Not surprisingly, Xehanort was completely unfazed by Zexion's first attack. Because of that, Xehanort was able to easily parry Zexion's Keyblade. When Xehanort moved his Keyblade around to stab Zexion, he found it being blocked by Axel's Keyblade. Since Axel's Keyblade was holding off Xehanort's, that meant Zexion could use his own Keyblade to attack Xehanort directly.

Xehanort however, wasn't about to leave himself open to such an attack. Gathering some dark energy around himself, Xehanort was able to create a barrier to block Zexion's attack. Then, gathering an unbelievable amount of dark energy, Xehanort released an explosion of darkness, trying to consume Axel, Zexion, and Mozenrath.

"In what world did you three honestly think you could be me?"

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"Damn that Ichigo, leaving me here while he's off saving Rukia for the Soul Society." Muttered a voice, sitting near a lake in a town's local park. If you looked close enough, you would see that the voice was coming from a….lion stuffed animal? Yes, a small, yellow stuffed animal was talking, and moving on his own. (Not to mention cussing.)

"I mean, come on! I'm a modified soul, I should be there helping to save Rukia from those damn Soul Reapers, but nooooo, I have to stay here in this stupid stuffed toy." The small lion said, clearly on a rant. It was a rather humorous sight really, a small lion plush toy was ranting and raving like a psychopath.

"What I would give to be there beating up some stupid Soul Reapers. I'd give them a left, and then a right, and then-why is there a black hole in the sky?" The little lion said, looking at a swirling ball of dark energy that was resting in the sky. It also seemed that suddenly, the sun had disappeared.

There was a small burst of darkness, and suddenly a shadow heartless was standing in front of the lion. "Hey what are you looking at ant-boy? You want to go, just say the word. I'll beat your little yellow eyes out. I'll-Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The lion yelled out as the heartless swung at him with three razor shape claws.

"_It clear that I'm going to have to use my powers to get out of this."_ The stuffed toy thought, as he was barley able to avoid getting cut into little bits by the heartless. Turning around, the lion crouched down and…started to run. Amazingly enough, the lion was able to run at a speed most track runners would have trouble keeping up with.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Onee-Chan! (Don't know if I spelt that right or not?) Ichigo! Incredibly hot girl from Ichigo's school whose name escapes me! ANYBODY!" The plush toy screamed as he ran through the streets, heartless all around him. The heartless seemed to be tracking him down, trying to catch him.

Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the area, sending the plush toy flying to the ground. Then, darkness began to gather into one huge orb of energy. The darkness then began to take a solid shape. It was a massive creature, standing about fifty feet tall. It was somewhat human shaped, but it's "hair" almost looked like a big tangled mess of snakes. Also, there was a heart shaped hole in the things chest. It was Dark Side, the heartless of worlds end. (Meaning it shows up before a world is taken by the heartless.)

Dark Side took several steeps forwards, before he looked straight at the lion plush toy. Then, the huge heartless sent it's fist plummeting towards the little lion. The small plush toy tried to cover his head, all while screaming in a high-pitched voice. The toy closed his eyes and waited for the finishing blow to come.

When several minutes passed and the lion toy was still "alive," he opened his eyes. What he saw was that everything had become a dull grey, and all of the heartless had stopped moving. Also, there was a man standing in front of him. The man was wearing a long trench coat that came down to his ankles. He had somewhat tanned skin, shoulder length shaggy brown hair, and brown eyes that were covered by tinted glasses.

"Hello Kon." The man said in a deep voice, looking at the lion toy, now known as Kon. "Do you want to leave this place alive, or do you want to win this battle?" The man said with no emotion what so ever. This caught Kon off guard, since he still didn't know what was going on to begin with.

"_What do I want to do? Live or win? That's a stupid question: of course I want to live. There's no point in fighting a battle if you just die once it's over."_ Kon thought as he looked at the man in the trench coat. But then a thought hit him. _"Wait a second: if I run away, someone else who can't fight might get hurt. Well, I guess I know what happens next."_ "I want to win!" Was Kon's answer to the man's question.

"Then take the shape you know so well." Was all Kon heard before his world exploded in light. The world then reigned its color, and the heartless were free to move once more. The Dark Side's fist crashed into the ground where the little toy lion Kon had just been standing. Then in a flash, Dark Side was sent stumbling backwards.

Standing on the ground about thirty feet from Dark Side was a young man about fifteen years old. He had spiked orange hair, and light green eyes. He was wearing a black trench coat, just like the one the mysterious man had been wearing. He had on a white button up shirt, and a pair of tan pants on under the coat.

"Hey big guy, how about fighting me now?" The spiked haired boy yelled his voice was that of Kon's. Dark Side, in response, simply gave a lout roar, and then sent a huge blast of dark energy flying at Kon. Kon gave a small sigh, before he seemed to fade out of existence. In reality, he had simply accelerated to such high speed that a normal person, or heartless wouldn't be able to see him move.

When Kon slowed down to a speed Dark Side could see, Kon was already right next to Dark Side's legs. Swinging around in a full spinning kick, Kon hit Dark side just above the ankle. Apparently Kon's legs were much stronger then the looked, because one kick was enough to smash through the right leg of the giant heartless.

Dark Side struggled to stay standing up right, flapping his arms around in a desperate attempt to stay on his one good foot. Kon however, wasn't about to let up. Crouching down low to the ground first, Kon leapt into the air, right in front of Dark Side's face. Then, spinning around into another kick, Kon smashed his foot into Dark Side, sending the giant crashing to the ground.

"Hell Yeah! It sucks when you can't do anything to fight back, doesn't it?" Kon said, looking at the heartless as it struggled to get back up. Planning to end the fight with his next attack, Kon started to dash towards the heartless once again. However, before his foot could hit said heartless, Kon's world went black.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"Hey Cloud, we got to hurry up and get these supplies to the Gummi ship." Irvine said to the blond haired swordsman. Both swordsman and cowboy were carrying boxes of…something. Rinoa had sent them out to pick it up, however she hadn't told them what was in them yet.

"Hey Irvine, did you see that?" Cloud asked, having thought he just saw what looked like a flash of light down an ally. Not waiting for a response, Cloud started walking down the ally, placing the boxes he had been carrying on the ground. Irvine, not knowing what else to do, started following Cloud.

"What the, why is there a kid lying here?" Cloud said, looking at the orange haired boy lying on the ground. Moving over to make sure the kid was still alive, Cloud noticed that the kid was breathing and that his legs were twitching.

"Oh, what hit me?" Kon grounded as he started to push himself off the ground, while slowly opening his eyes. "The hell are you two looking at?" Kon said, seeing both Cloud and Irvine staring at him. "Well are you going to say something, or just stare at me all day?"

However before Cloud or Irvine could respond, another voice cut through the air. "Cloud! Irvine! Come on, heartless are right out side the city, and their going to be trying to get through any minute." Quistis yelled, running up behind the two before mentioned men.

Hearing this, both Cloud and Irvine started running after Quistis, leaving Kon behind. "Hey wait a minute! What the hells going on!" Kon screamed as he ran after the other three people.

**KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH**

"Um, Sora is the town always like this?" Riku asked, looking around the town of Agrabah. Half the city was on fire, you could see heartless running all over the place. You could also see town guards running around to, trying to fight off the heartless, however they were being over powered.

The city was under siege.

**End chapter**

….Uh, hi it's been a while huh? Anyway, I wrote this chapter as a birthday gift to ChibiFrubaGirl. (I wouldn't have split this into two parts normally, but between homework, trying to find a summer job, and trying to maintain a social life, I've been so busy I don't have as much time to write anymore.) Anyway, happy birthday.

Now then, I'm taking this story off hold. However, I'm still going to be updating my other story, so I'll just write one chapter for this one, then switch and write a chapter for that one. This means that updates will be slow. (Also, random side note: You'll understand the name of this chapter in part 2.)

For anyone that doesn't know, Kon is from the anime Bleach. He's my favorite character, but in the sixty-five episodes I've seen so far, he's just been used as comic relief. So I decided to change that by making him a character in this story.


	24. Dancing Drive Forms, part 2

Door of twilight

Chapter 24

Dancing Drive forms part 2

Start chapter 

"How the hell did we not know that Agrabah was under attack?" Riku yelled, looking at the city as it was being over taken by heartless. Sora, Donald, and Goofy had already summoned their weapons, and had taken out a few Shadows that had gotten to close. "I don't know how we missed it, but we don't have time to worry about that right now, we have to find Aladdin and the others." Sora said, taking off down one of the many paths of Agrabah.

Following their spiked haired friend, the others quickly followed Sora down one of the alleys. After running several minutes, and destroying a few dozen small heartless, the group arrived in front of the castle. Right away, everyone could tell that that were whoever the heartless control was, he or she was attacking the castle.

Almost as soon as they walked through the castle gate, there were a few dozen heartless attacking them at once. However, the heartless made the mistake of jumping at Tifa and…lets just say that there were about three dozen new black stains on the back of the castle gate.

Once the group was able to get a good look at what was going on inside the castle's outer walls, they could clearly see the form of Aladdin, armed with his sword, fighting off a large gathering of heartless. While Aladdin was doing an okay job of fending them off, it was clear that the sheer numbers of heartless was over powering him.

As Sora was jumping towards Aladdin to help out, a large blast of lightning rained down from the sky, stopping the young key wielder. "Surly you did not think it would be that easy, did you brat?" Came the voice of the green skinned witch, Maleficent. Looking up, Sora could see Maleficent and Pete standing at the other end of the palace courtyard.

Things had just got a lot more complicated.

KH KH KH KH 

Sephiroth stood in the Castle that Never was, staring at the man standing across from him. The man standing in front of him was wearing a solid red robe, with two swords on his back, and then one sword on each side. He had semi-long blond hair that was some how able to stand straight up, making it looks somewhat like a broom. (Which ironically, was his nickname, broom-head.) He had light green eyes, and he seemed to like to keep his left eye shut. His name was Cho, the sword hunter.

"So, you are representing Shishio Makoto." Sephiroth said, looking at Cho. Cho seemed to smirk slightly, before replying. "Yeah, I come with word from Lord Shishio; he's mighty grateful to 'ya pal the Horned King for bringing him back to life, so he's a will-in to help 'ya'll out with your little pest problem. Something about a Keyblade?" Cho spoke with a southern accent.

"So tell me, how much help can we get from someone that can only fight for a maximum of fifteen minutes?" Sephiroth said, waiting to see Cho's response. "Why you; Lord Shishio is the best sword user to ever live! No one has ever defeated him before. The only person to ever come close to his skill level was captured when our world fell to darkness, so there isn't a person alive that can match Lord Shishio now." Cho said.

"I have no doubt that Shishio is a powerful person, I simply wanted to know what your reaction would be if someone insulted him. I can say that Shishio's help will be put to great use. Now then, how soon can you get one of your people over to Agrabah?" Sephiroth asked.

Cho gave a slight laugh, before answering. "Lord Shishio has already sent someone over there."

KH KH KH KH 

In the darkened swears of Travers Town, several people had gathered there hoping to be able to hide from the heartless that were over attacking the town. Every once in a while you could hear the sound of an explosion rock the underground as the battle raged on ahead. Not one person was talking, until…

"Uh, my head. I guess I drank to much again." Came a voice from behind a stack of crates. Slowly the crates were pushed out of the way to reveal a young man around 18, or 19 years old. He was wearing solid white pants, and a jacket/open front shirt that was also white. He had a white warping around his lower torso, coming from his waste until just under his chest. He had light green eyes, and wild brown hair that was spiked out in almost every direction. He also wore a red headband, the ends of it coming down to his shoulders.

As the man climbed out of the pile of crates, he stumbled around, clearly having a hangover. Suddenly, people started screaming, not because of the man claming out of the crates, but because a group of shadow heartless had burst through a dark portal, into the sewers.

"Hey! Not so loud." The man said, placing a hand over his ear. It was then that the man looked down at the small shadow heartless next to his leg. "Damn, I must really be drunk, because I'm seeing some kind of demon ant. And some really weird people at that, I mean who would dress like th-OUCH!" The man yelled as the heartless slashed his leg with its claw.

"You bastard! I'll kill you and all you're little friends to." The man yelled as he slammed his right foot down on the heartless, killing it in one blow. By now the heartless had turned their attention towards the angry drunk man standing in front of them. "You will regret the day you drunk hallucinations decided to attack me, Sanosuke Sagara! The successor to the Futae no Kiwami style. Creator of the Sanju no Kiwami style. User of the Karyu style. You shall feel much pain!" The man, Sanosuke yelled as he ran towards the heartless, almost tripping over his own two feet.

As soon as Sanosuke was close enough, he lashed out with a spinning kick aimed at two of the heartless that had jumped into the air. His foot cut clean through the heartless with out even slowing down. As a group of five heartless jumped at him, Sanosuke fell back into a boxing-like stance. When the heartless were with in range, Sanosuke let lose a rapid punch combo that hit every one of the heartless, destroying them.

The heartless finally seemed to catch on that they couldn't do anything here, and quickly opened another dark portal to the higher levels of Travers Town. "Ah ha, from the sounds I hear, those stupid hallucinations must be above me. I'm coming, stupid drunken hallucinations!" Sanosuke yelled as he charged up the stairs to the ground level of the Second District.

May God help us all…

KH KH KH KH KH 

"Maleficent, so you're controlling the heartless!" Sora yelled, looking at the green skinned witch. By now, Aladdin had jumped back to join the rest of the group, while a large amount of heartless had started pouring into the area. "Why of cores, who else could control such a vast number of heartless?" Maleficent said gesturing to the thousands of heartless that now surrounded them.

"That's right, and let's not forget your old pal Jafar." Pete said, doing a rather bad job at holding back a laugh. Almost as soon as Pete said that, there was an earth shattering explosion as part of the castle was blown away. From the smoke rose the figure of a filmier wizard turned genie.

"Oh, he's back. Again." Sora said, looking at Jafar. As the heartless begin to form a large circle around the group, Maleficent spoke up again. "Let's see how well you'll fight when you don't have as many people with you Sora." Almost as soon as Maleficent said this, you could hear the sound of a female scream.

Looking up, Sora saw Jasmine, unconscious, being held over the shoulder of a man. The man was wearing a pair of white pants, with a light green shirt. He had what looked to be like a turtle shell shaped shield on his back, and a long spear with an iron ball shaped weight on the end of it. He also had a blindfold on, with "eye of the heart" written in Japanese.

"If you want the princess back, you'll have to catch me first." The man said, before jumping to a lower rooftop, dashing towards the wall of the city, in the general direction the Cave of Wonders was in. "Riku, you're the fastest one of us, you've got to go after him!" Sora yelled fending off the heartless that had started rushing the group.

Riku gave a slight node, before forcing a large amount of mana into his feet, allowing him to jump over the heartless and on top of the places gate. Taking several quick leaps, Riku then started making his way after the blindfolded man.

"_This is insane! How is this guy so fast?"_ Riku thought to himself as he tried to catch up with the blindfolded man. As Riku continued to chase the man, it became clear rather fast that the blindfolded man had the advantage in speed.

The chase Riku was on then became harder, as the blindfolded man leapt over the outer wall of the city, moving into the desert outside the city walls. While each person had to slow down because of the sand, Riku was still far behind the other man in terms of speed. However, Riku was able to tell where the other man was going; the only landmark in the direction they were moving was the Cave of Wonders.

Sure enough, when the blindfolded man got to the large tiger head entrance, he stopped and dropped Jasmine on the ground next to it. Now that Riku could get a better look at him, he noticed that the blindfolded man had small eye shaped icon's running along the edge of his shirt, as well as on his shell shaped shield.

"So, they decide to only send one child to come and meet his death." The man spoke up, his back still turned to Riku. "Well, I hope that you're able to put up a decent fight before you die, otherwise this trip will have been a waste of my time." The man continued.

"You'll find that I'm no push over when it comes to fighting." Riku said in reply, before continuing. "There is one thing that I would like to know: who the hell are you? Because, I've seen most of Maleficent's ally's, and I can say that you're not one of them. That means that you must either be an ally of one of the other Dark Six from before, or you're a new member who has joined up with them." Riku said, getting ready to summon his Keyblade if the other man tried anything.

"My name is Usui, the blind sword. Remember that name, for it is the last name you will ever hear before you're death." The man, Usui said, before turning to face Riku, spear in hand. Riku the summoned his Keyblade to his hand, and got into a battle stance.

Riku made the first move by rushing in at Usui and trying to hit him with a straight forwards thrust. Usui responded by simple moving the ball shaped weight at the end of his spear into the path of the thrust, stopping it dead. Usui, while smirking, pushed Riku back with his spear.

"Thanks to my Eye of the Heart, there is not a move you pull with you're sword that I can not block." Usui said, an evil looking smile forming on his mouth. Usui then went on the attack, doing a repeating rapid thrusting attack. As Riku fell back to try and avoid the attacks, he was hit a couple times, once in the right shoulder, twice in the left leg, and once in the right leg.

"Ah, you were hit by four strikes, three of which will reduce you're speed in avoiding attacks, and one of which will reduce the speed you can attack with you're sword." Usui said, pulling the shield off his back. Riku took this chance to switch his Keyblade to his left hand, so he would be able to attack faster, before giving off a slight laugh. "What's so funny boy?" Usui said, clearly lost on why Riku was laughing.

"It's simple; I know what you're so called Eye of the Heart really is. It's not some magic were you know where someone is going to strike next, and I know you're not seeing with you're heart, or I'd be dead already. If I had to guess, I'd say that you're Eye of the Heart is really just you're hearing, which is most likely more advanced then most people's." Riku said, waiting to see what Usui's reaction was.

Then something odd started to happen; Usui started to…laugh. "I commend you, you are the second person to see the truth of my Eye of the Heart. But, I can't let you leave here alive."

KH KH KH KH KH KH 

Riku fond himself standing on a large stone pillar, similar to the one he had found himself on not to long ago when he first found out that a Keyblade could talk to it's wielder. Ahead of him was a long path that looked like it was made up of parts from a shattered stain glass window, yet it some how looked strong enough to stand on. At the very end of that path, there was a large door, almost twenty feet high, and around ten feet across. The color of the door was solid black, and there was a symbol on the door.

The symbol was like nothing Riku had ever seen before. There seemed to be a long, curved wing on the left side of it, and what looked like a sword on the right side of it. The center of the symbol, the part the sword and the wing were connected to, was shaped like cog that you would find in a large clock. Above the cog, there was what looked to be a single yellow eye.

As Riku begin walking towards the door, the voice from his Keyblade returned. "The symbol of darkness, present on all members of the army of Darkness during the great war, so long ago." Looking over his shoulder, Riku could see the floating orb that the voice was coming from.

"The time has come; you can no longer hide the power that resides within you're heart, Riku. Slowly, you must come to release the power that you've kept sealed within the depths of you're heart for so long. This is the door that leads to the dark side of you're heart, and this is the first door you must open." The voice said, moving up beside Riku.

Slowly, Riku reached out for the handle to the door, and then started to pull. As the door started to be pulled open, streams of darkness burst forth, wrapping around Riku, trying to pull him in. Riku's first reaction was to pull back, to break free of the darkness trying to drag him in.

"Riku, do not be afraid, for this is what must happen. This is the first steep on the path that is you're destiny." The Keyblade's voice spoke up again, causing Riku to relax a little. Slowly, the door of darkness open, the shadows covering Riku as the poured out.

KH KH KH KH KH 

Usui looked down at the unconscious body of Riku. "Hm, wasn't as strong as I had hoped for but then again not may people are." Usui said as he raised his spear, preparing to bring it down and finish Riku's life. However, right before he thrust the spear down, Usui noticed that shadows had begun swirling around Riku's body. Usui pushed those thoughts out of his mind, as he brought the spear down.

Usui, the Blind Sword, had no way of knowing the mistake he had just made.

KH KH KH KH KH KH 

There was an explosion as Jafar's attack hit the ground right in front of Sora, sending him flying backwards. Seeing that their friend was in trouble, Donald and Goofy quickly made there way over to him, trying to give Sora enough time to get back on his feet. However, before they even got there, a rain of dark green lightning bolts rained down from the sky, forcing them to jump back to avoid the devastating attack.

Seeing that Maleficent was able to attack Donald and Goofy with her lightning spell, Mickey quickly made his way over towards the witch, sending a group of about seven glowing orbs of light flying at the green skinned witch. Maleficent simply raised her staff, causing a large wall of green flames to rise up, blocking Mickey's attack.

Tifa and Joseph had found out that while Pete wasn't that strong while fighting by himself, when he had almost a dozen Defender heartless stopping any counter attacks, then Pete could be a real pain to deal with. As Joseph dodged a fire spell launched by one of the Defender heartless, he was nearly hit by one of the bowling bombs that Pete had sent his way. Or he would have been if Tifa hadn't pulled him out of the way.

As Sora was finally able to pull himself up off the ground, mostly thanks to Aladdin who had just made it over to help Sora, had been keeping the heartless away from him, he called out to his friends. "Guys, we need a new plan, or a really big distraction or something!" Sora yelled, as he swung his Kingdom Key around in a wide arc, wiping out heartless without problem.

As it would seem, fate had a since of humor, for at that very moment, a black blur flew through the sky, and crashed into the middle of the courtyard, causing a large cloud of smoke to rise up. Slowly, a figure started to emerge from the smoke, and it was putting it lightly to say that no one could believe his or her eyes.

Standing there was Riku, with Jasmine draped over his shoulder. Only the thing was, Riku was dressed completely different then he had been when he had gone chasing after Usui. Riku was now wearing a long black trench coat that came down to his ankles. His shirt hadn't changed, since it was black to begin with, but his pants had been changed to black version of their former selves. Also, the mark of darkness he had seen on the gate was on the back of his trench coat.

Aladdin seemed to be the first to snap out of the daze, quickly running over to get Jasmine to a safer place. Sora was the next to snap out of it, calling out to Donald and Goofy. "Guys quick, Drive Form!" Donald and Goofy got the message, both closing their eyes and forcing all their energy to build up. They then released the energy, becoming small orbs of light that shot into Sora, who was then covered in a bright dome of energy.

When the light died down, everyone could see that Sora's outfit had become a light silver version of it's self, and he now had two Keyblades floating behind his back. While the first what still the Kingdom Key, the other was dark black, with a deadly looking spike at the end of it. Basically, Sora had gone Final Form, and now was wielding the Kingdom Key and Oblivion Keyblades.

"Hey Riku, thanks for being the distraction we needed." Sora said as he moved up beside Riku, floating about six inches off the ground. Also, the Keyblades that were floating behind Sora started to move, as if being held by invisible hands. "No problem, so, can you handle Jafar, or do you need help with him?" Riku said, summoning his own Keyblade.

"Yeah I can take him, what about you, you going to need me to bale you out of a tight spot?" Sora said as he began floating towards the general area Jafar was flying above. As Riku began walking towards Maleficent, the "might Pete" called out to him. "Hey if it isn't the little Keyblade Goth. Let's see if you can defeat me, the almighty Pete in battle. If you back down I-"

Pete was cut off when Riku slammed his sword onto the ground, which caused a large energy shockwave to go flying at Pete, cutting right through the Defender Heartless he had guarding him, and crash into Pete. Pete was sent flying into a wall, falling unconscious almost as soon as he hit.

Sora, after weaving between a few attacks from Jafar, went on the attack. Once he got close enough, Sora began gathering all of his mana into his feet, which he then used to jump up to Jafar's highest at a very quick speed. The diverting his mana into an even covering, Sora began to glide towards Jafar, both Keyblades spinning in front of him.

Jafar, having no way of knowing the amount of power Sora had in Final Form, simply sent a single fireball at Sora, expecting him to be sent into the ground. What really happened was Jafar's attack was destroyed as soon as it touched Sora's Keyblades, at Sora just kept coming at Jafar at the same speed. By now Jafar realized he should attack again, but it was already to late, Sora was right in front of Jafar's face.

Once Sora went on the attack, it was all over for Jafar. Sora's Keyblades were moving at a speed that most people couldn't even see, striking Jafar over and over again. But then, the Keyblades started to emitting energy in the form of explosions, blinding Jafar, preventing him from so much as trying to stop Sora's attacks. However, Jafar still hadn't faced Sora's finally attack yet, as both Keyblades started giving off a huge amount of energy, Sora slammed both into Jafar's face, releasing all the energy in one huge explosion.

As Jafar reverted back to his human form and fell down to the courtyard, Riku began his attack on Maleficent. Moving at blinding fast speed, Riku was right in front of Maleficent in an instant, swinging his Keyblade around in a quick attack. Maleficent simply brought up her staff to block the attack, before countering with a dark thunder attack.

Riku simply raised his left hand, which then caused a Dark Shield to form over his head, blocking Maleficent's attack. Riku then thrust his left hand forwards, sending a dark aura spell at Maleficent, who once again raised a wall of green flames to block the attack. However, when the flames died down, Maleficent could see Riku smirking.

She realized why when Sora landed next to Riku, still in Final Form. Both teens rushed forwards, Keyblades ready to strike. Maleficent could fell any hope she had of winning this battle die as the Keyblades came closer to her.

End

(Okay, so Riku has gotten his first Drive Form, the Dark Six have gotten some more powerful alleys, and Cloud's group will discover another ally in the next chapter. Join me in the next chapter to find out: If Jasmine tries to have Riku killed for kidnapping her, Cloud and co's battle to defend Travers Town, and to find out how Riku can use a Drive Form even though he didn't merge with anyone.)


	25. Dancing Drive Forms, part 3

Door of twilight

Chapter 25

Dancing Drive Form part 3

Start

Maleficent was slammed into the wall of the pales courtyard, utterly beaten to a pulp. Sora and Riku were standing in front of her, both still in their Drive Form, clearly ready to attack her again if need be. Sora kept the Kingdom Key and Oblivion Keyblades hovering close to his body, while Riku had The Way To The Dawn Keyblade in his right hand, and a Dark Aura spell ready on his left hand.

As for Maleficent herself, she was covered with burns and cuts, all caused by Sora and Riku's Keyblades and magic attacks. Her staff was laying one the ground, covered in nicks and cuts, and the gem at the end of the staff had started to crack. And since Aladdin had sealed Jafar back in his lamp once Sora had defeated him, and Pete was still lying on the ground from Riku's attack, there wasn't much chance of Maleficent being able to pull a victory out of this mess.

"Know this…brats: I have…survived the Keyblade wielders for the past two hundred years, and I will survive you as well." Maleficent said as she struggled to pull he staff closer to her self. Then, in using what little energy she had left, Maleficent was surrounded by her green flames, acting as a dark portal to bring he back to the safety of The Castle That Never Was.

Once Maleficent was gone, the heartless quickly left as well, no longer having someone to give them orders. With the threat of any danger finally gone, Sora was able to drop out of his Drive Form. There was an orb of light the surrounded Sora for a moment, and two smaller orbs of light then came out of Sora's chest, which seconds later transformed into Donald and Goofy, causing the dome of light around Sora to shatter, reviling him to be back to his normal set of clothes.

Riku then went through a somewhat similar, but still different process. While an orb of light surrounded Riku just like Sora, what happened next was completely different. Instead of an orb of light coming out of his body that would have been the person he had merged with, streams of darkness started coming off his body, being absorbed by the dome around him. It took a couple seconds, but after that amount of time, the dome shattered and Riku was standing there in his normal clothes.

"So…mind telling us what the hell just happened Riku?" Tifa said, clearly speaking for everyone. Riku scratched the back of his head for a minute, before replying. "Well…I don't really know. I went after the princess, ran into the blind guy with the spear, was beat into the ground, and then poof, I'm in a set of Goth clothes and feel much stronger then before." Riku said, looking just as confused as everyone else.

"I may have an idea of what happened." Mickey spoke up, causing everyone to look at him, hoping to get an answer. "Well, when I was training under Yen Sid, I learned a lot about Drive Forms. There have been four types of Drive Forms that are known."

"The first type is the kind Sora use's; by margining with another person to amplify one trait, like Goofy amplifies his strength, and Donald his magic. This type tends to be used the most in history, since it combines the power of both people in the form, and in the case of Master Form it combines three people, and in Final Form in combines the power of Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas. The only draw back is that most of the time you can enter a Drive Form this way unless you're with someone else" Mickey said, taking a slight pause before moving on.

"The second type is what I think Riku just used; amplifying a section of you're heart to enter a Drive Form. This is very different from the way Sora enters Drive Form, since instead of merging with someone, you are more or less powering up one part of you're heart, then merging with that. On the plus side you can enter Drive Form by yourself, the down side is that the forms you can use all depends on what you heart is like. In Riku's case, I would have to guess that he could have at lest three forms, if not more."

"The third type of Drive Form is used by using an energy seal; by placing a seal that has large amounts of energy on someone's body, it is possible to enter Drive From, if the body is strong enough. The stronger a person's body and mind are, the more types of Drive Forms they should be able to use this way. However, the downside is that if someone isn't strong enough to use this style of Drive Form, then there is a good chance they won't survive the application of the seal." Mickey said, before moving on to the last type of Drive Form.

"The final type of Drive From can only be used by a Keyblade wielder, and only if they don't use any of the other types of Drive Forms. This is the hardest type of Drive Form to be able to use, but most of the time it is the most powerful; by synchronizing a person's body, heart, and soul with that of his or her Keyblade, then that person will enter the Keyblades most powerful form, nicknamed Flash Form, because of the extremely bright flash of light that happens before entering the form." Mickey said, taking a deep breath after finishing his long explanation.

"So…what you're saying is that you think Riku found a way to go Drive Form?" Joseph said, not seeing why Mickey had gone through the long explanation of Drive Forms. "Yes, I just felt like sharing everything I knew about Drive Forms with you." Mickey replied, looking at Joseph.

"Aladdin, what's gong on?" Jasmine said, waking up from her unconscious state. "Jasmine, you're awake!" Aladdin yelled, stating the rather obvious. "Sora, Donald, Goofy? Why are you three here?" Jasmine said as she pushed herself up off the ground. "You may want to find some place to sit down, it's a long story." Sora said, getting ready to retell the events that had just happened.

KH KH KH KH KH KH

"What's going on?" Zell yelled as Cloud came around the corner with Irvine and Quistis. Lulu, Rinoa and Zell had already gathered in the first distracted, along with a group of about seventy-five SEED's. "Cloud; take up a position with Quistis and I near the front of the group with squad D and B. Zell; go with squad A in covering the path to the Third Distract. Irvine, help Lulu and squad C with long rang support." Rinoa said as soon as she saw the three people come into sight. It was clear she could act like a commander when needed.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Kon yelled as he too came around the corner, having followed Cloud, Irvine and Quistis. Rinoa turned to Kon and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a loud explosion, followed by heartless pouring through the front gate into town. "Alright men, FIRE!" The commander of squad C yelled, as that entire squad, along with Irvine and Lulu, started attacking with long rang weapons/magic.

As the bulk of the heartless came at the largest group, the one Cloud, Rinoa, and Quistis were in, a somewhat smaller but still freaking huge group of heartless went towards the squad Zell was with, trying to break down the large steel gate the separated the first and third distract. Zell gave a slight battle cry, before rushing into the middle of the heartless, punching and kicking like a mad man.

"It's those weird looking ant things from before, and they brought their big friends." Kon said, looking at the massive battle before him. "Well, guess this is a good a time as any to finish what I started with that big guy back home." Kon said before taking a running start, and then jumping into the air, about thirty feet high. Kon came down in the middle of the heartless group that Zell was fighting, and instantly began kicking any heartless in rang, his legs moving so fast they were just a blur.

As Zell and Kon were battling the group trying to get the path open to the Third Distract, Cloud, Rinoa, and Quistis had their hands full trying to keep the bulk of the heartless from getting past them, and into the Second Distract. Of course, Irvine and Lulu were helping out with rang support, as well as squads B, C, and D, but it was very clear that they would be in trouble if they didn't work together.

As three Neo Shadows jumped towards Rinoa, they were cut off by Quistis's whip, destroying them before they even touched the ground. However, Rinoa didn't have any time to give a thank you, because she had to jump back to avoid getting hit by a fire spell, launched by a Defender. Cloud then moved in, getting the Defended from the side, along with a couple Neo Shadows that had been standing to close for their own safety.

While all that was happening, Irvine and Lulu were picking off heartless at long rang, Irvine sniping them with his rifle, and Lulu casting magic spells on them. Squad C was well located, being at the top of the steeps, as well as having a few snipers on the roofs a near by buildings, squad C was able to provided cover fire for anyone that needed it. However, in the case it was them that needed it.

Even though most of the heartless were either attacking the main group of SEED's, or the group Zell was in, there was still a rather large group of heartless that had started attacking squad C. This had forced them to divert most cover fire from the other squads so they were able to destroy the heartless before they got to close.

"Sir, squad L is reporting that the heartless have made their way into the Second Districted! They also reported that the heartless were being lead by what seemed to by a group of Cyclops!" On of the random commutations people said to the leader of squad C. The leader, who was busy blasting a group of Neo Shadows with his sawed of shotgun, took a couple minutes to reply. "Damn it! See how bad things are in the Third Distract, and if they might be able to get another squad down here from backup!" The commander said as he fired a couple more rounds with his shotgun, before having to stop and reload.

If they didn't get help soon, it wouldn't turn out good.

KH KH KH KH KH KH

"Why, Maleficent it looks like you didn't do so well in battle." Edea said, looking at her older sister, who was still incredibly beat up from her battle with Sora and Riku. "Be silent, I did what I set out to do, I found out the limit of Sora's Final Form. I also found out that Riku has somehow managed to get a Drive Form as well." Maleficent said, brushing past Edea.

"Where are the others right now?" Maleficent asked as she began healing her self. "Hm, oh well Sephiroth is off trying to gather more allies. The Horned King is rising up an army of zombies that he's planning to use on his next mission. Xehanort went to find some old magic relic from a dead world. And Jadis is leading an attack on Travers Town." Edea replied before she left to do who knows what.

"Hm, I pity the fools that try and withstand Jadis's power, since she was told not to hold back." Maleficent muttered to herself, before returning to the procese of healing herself.

KH KH KH KH KH

Cloud gave a battle cry, before swinging his sword around in a wide arc, aiming at the huge Cyclopes in front of him. The Cyclops was about nine feet tall, wearing black body armor, and had dark orange skin. All the Cyclops's were armed with a huge sword, almost as large as they were. The Cyclopes had shown up about ten minutes into the battle, wiping out mass numbers of SEED with their over sized swords. It had gotten so bad that squads A, B, and D had been forced to fall back just in front of squad C. But in doing that, the door to the Third Distract had been left unguarded, and was quickly destroyed.

As Cloud's blade came flying towards the Cyclops's head, said one eyed monster raised his left arm, using the armor on it to stop the Buster Sword dead in mid-swing. The Cyclopes then pushed out with his left arm, throwing Cloud back about ten feet, before continuing to march towards the biggest group of SEED he could find.

However, the Cyclops stopped dead in his tracks when Quistis's whip hit him across the face, leaving a long gash on his right side of his face. As the Cyclopes screamed, both in pain and frustration, he swung his giant sword around at Quistis. Quistis, despite wearing a dress, was able to jump to the side, rolling on the ground to just barely avoid being cit in two.

Seeing that the Cyclops wasn't paying attention to what was happening in front of him, Kon rushed in on the attack, jumping up so he was above the Cyclops's head, and delivered a spinning kick to the Cyclops's head. The force of the kick was enough to cause the Cyclops's head to spin around one hundred and eighty degrees, the neck broken.

"Miss, you're father has given the order to have all civilians start boarding Gummi ships for an eminent evacuation. All SEED squads, as well as you're group, are spouse to start falling back to the hanger!" A random messenger told Rinoa. The commanders of the other SEED squads seem to have gotten the same message, as they all started giving the order to fall back.

It wasn't so much of a tactical retreat, as full scale running, with the occasional shot being fired. By the time everyone had gotten to the Second Distract, which lead to the hanger, the shots being fired had just about stopped all together. Now it was just a mad rush to try and get to the hanger, and on a Gummi ship. Of course there was still a good chance that one of the heartless ships above the planet would shoot down you're Gummi ship, but it was still better off then begin on the ground.

But not everyone was running, although he was the only person who hadn't heard that you were spouse to be running. As Rinoa and co. run past a randomly placed wood fence, said fence was shattered by a Cyclops flying through it, landing on the ground totally beaten to a pulp. "Ha ha, I told you that you couldn't hit me, you one eyed freak!" Sanosuke said as he steeped out through the large hole were the fence used to be.

"Hey, why is everyone running?" Sanosuke asked, looking at the mass of people run by him without so much as looking at him. "No time to explain, you just have to hurry or you'll be killed!" Zell yelled as he grabbed Sanosuke's arm as started running again, everyone else following close behind. "Hey what are you doing?" Sanosuke asked, clearly not getting what was going on. However, once he saw the mass numbers of heartless and Cyclopes coming after them, he started running very fast.

However, the sounds of people screaming up ahead got everyone's attention. As soon as the came around the corner and came within view of the hanger, the saw something that shocked them. There were statues, all looking like that of SEED members, all around the hanger. Standing in the middle of these statues was a tall, blond woman in a white dress. She had dark blue eyes, and was holding two weapons a sword, and a staff that was made completely of ice.

"You did not really think that you would be able to escape my heartless or Cyclopes, did you?" The woman asked, walking towards Rinoa and co. at a slow pace. The before mentioned heartless and one-eyed warriors had now block off any other exits in the area, meaning that the eight of them would either have to beat the woman in front of them, or fight through all the heartless and Cyclopes and hope they could find a Gummi ship that would be able to get them all off the planet. The choice was pretty clear.

"I am Jadis, queen of the ice. Why don't you just make thing easier on yourselves and just let the heartless finish you off quick?" The woman, Jadis said. Sanosuke gave a small laugh before replying. "I still don't know what the hell is going on, but from what I got, to get away from the freaks behind us, we've got to get into the building behind you. That must mean that we have to get through you first, right? In that case, why don't I just end this quick?" Sanosuke said before charging forwards on the attack.

Sanosuke then threw a quick left punch, aiming from Jadis's head. The dark user simply raised he sword, using the flat side to block the punch with one swift motion. Jadis then thrust her ice staff forwards, aiming for Sanosuke's chest. However, Sanosuke brought his right hand up, grabbing Jadis's arm to stop the staff a few inches from his chest.

"An insect like you dares to touch me?" Jadis said, before a large burst of energy came from her body, sending Sanosuke flying back into the ground near everyone else. "Alright, maybe this won't be as easy as I first thought." Sanosuke said as he began to push himself off the ground.

KH KH KH KH KH KH KH

"And that's what happened." Sora said as he finished retelling everything that had happened to Jasmine. It had taken a while, but with everyone taking turns telling what happened, they had been able to recreate everything that had gone on while she was out of it, down playing the life threatening parts a little.

"I think I've got everything, thanks for telling me." Jasmine said as she looked at everyone that didn't live in Agrabah. Just then, a random object began to glow, being pulled into the air. Taking in hint, Sora, Riku, Mickey, and Joseph all summoned their Keyblades and aimed towards the object. Four bright beams of light then hit the random object, and a loud clicking sound could be heard.

"Well, I guess that means that we should be going." Sora said, giving a final goodbye to Aladdin and Jasmine. As the group started walking towards the spot where the Gummi ship could teleport them back up, Jasmine stopped Riku just long enough to say something. "Well, thanks for saving me I guess." She then dropped her voice down to a whisper. "And I won't tell anyone that you kidnapped me two years ago, it looks like you've been trying to make up for past mistakes."

Riku gave a slight smile, before running to catch up with the rest of the group.

END

All right, just so you know, I wrote must of this after I had taken some medicine for a cold I have right now, so it might seem a little weird. Also, the next chapters the last part of the Dancing Drive Forms, I swear.


	26. Dancing Drive Forms, part 4

Door of twilight

Chapter 26

Dancing Drive Forms, part 4

START

As Sanosuke picked himself up off the ground, Cloud and Rinoa went on the attack, Buster Sword and Keyblade in hand, respectively. As Cloud spun around, bringing his huge sword around in a wide arc, Rinoa jumped over Cloud's sword, bringing her Keyblade down in an overhead slash. What happened next shocked everyone; Jadis brought her sword up and stopped Cloud's Buster Sword mid swing, while bringing her ice staff up and launching a high power dark blizzard spell point black at Rinoa, sending her flying backwards, covered in ice. Then with what looked like a simple push with her sword, Jadis sent Cloud flying back as well, throwing both the blond and his sword back with no trouble what so ever.

Seeing both Rinoa and Cloud go flying back, that seemed to signal everyone else that they should attack. Irvine quickly brought his rifle up, firing a rapid flurry of shots at the dark user. At the same time, Lulu brought up her Moogle doll and began casting as many thunder spells as she could. However, Jadis didn't move an inch as the attacks came towards her; seconds before they hit, and barrier of darkness surrounded Jadis, blocking all the attacks launched at her. Then, raising her ice staff again, two pillars of ice burst from the ground, trapping both Irvine and Lulu in them.

Quistis was the next one to attack, lashing out with her whip in several quick attacks. However, it was no use, as Jadis simply brought her sword around on a flurry of motion, blocking every attack Quistis made. As Jadis lashed out with another dark blizzard spell, Quistis quickly dove to the side, barley avoid the magic attack. However, Quistis was unable to avoid the follow up attack, which ended up freezing her in a chuck of ice like Lulu and Irvine.

Next up were Zell and Kon, with Zell moving in for a head on attack as well as serving as a distraction, and Kon using his speed to try and get behind Jadis and land a solid attack that way. As Zell lashed out with a rapid punch combo, Kon got behind Jadis and lashed out with the strongest kick he could manage. As Jadis made a rapid movement to block the attacks from Zell with the flat side of her sword, she thrust he staff backwards, causing a wall of ice to form in front of Kon's attack, stopping it cold.

Jadis then went on the attack, thrusting her sword forwards at a high rate of speed, aiming for Zell's chest. While Zell was able to sidestep so it didn't hit his chest, the blade did plunge into his right shoulder. As the blade went through Zell's shoulder, Jadis quickly spun around, pulling Zell by the sword in his shoulder, and threw him to the ground. However, before he had the chance to scream out in pain, Jadis quickly hit him with one of her dark blizzard spells, freezing him to the spot.

Kon then attacked again, jumping into the air and sending a lightning fast spinning kick at Jadis's head. However, Jadis once again simply brought her sword up to block with the flat side of her blade, before countering by thrusting he staff out at Kon's chest. Kon quickly dropped to one knee, before launching a spinning kick at Jadis's legs. However, that too was stopped when she plunged her sword into the ground, stopping the attack dead. Jadis the cast another blizzard spell, hitting Kon dead on, freezing him like the rest.

Seeing just about everyone else be taken down so quick, Cloud leapt at Jadis from behind, trying to finish her off with one blow from his Buster Sword. However, that plan didn't work, as Jadis quickly turned around, pulling her sword out of the ground and using it to parry Cloud's attack. As Jadis thrust her staff around in another thrust, Cloud quickly dove to the side, rolling on the ground to avoid the attack. As Cloud rolled to his feet, he quickly lashed out with another wide swinging arc, which was quickly block, and he thrown back as Jadis demonstrated her seemingly super human strength. Jadis then fired a blizzard spell at Cloud before he had a chance to recover, trapping him in the ice as well.

Sanosuke was staring at the scene in front of him in shock. All these people had been defeated so easily, and the woman that had done it all was acting like nothing had happened what so ever. _"This is crazy! Whoever this chick is, she as strong as Kenshin or Saito, maybe even stronger. To make matters worse, I still can't use the Futae no Kiwami because my right hand still isn't fully healed yet, and the Karyu style is useless since I have to be close enough I can punch her to use it. I guess that just leaves 'borrowing' a sword."_ Sanosuke though as he looked over his options.

(I'm just going to type this now so I don't forget; the Futae no Kiwami style is an attack Sanosuke uses were he punches someone/something with just his knuckles, then following up by striking with a normal punch with in 1/75th of a second, which cause most solid objects to more or less turn to dust, or kill someone if hit in the right spot. And the Karyu is an attack style were someone strikes so fast that, even if they miss with their punch/kick, the speed of the attack causes a vacuum, which then can cut someone using the pressure of the air being drawn into the vacuum, most of the time being nothing more then a scratch on the side of the person's body.)

"Hey ugly, I need to borrow this!' Sanosuke yelled, as he was somehow able to gab one of the sword a Cyclops had been holding. As he stumbled around, trying to find a way to hold the sword enough to be able to fight with it, Jadis gave a long sigh. "You are only making it harder on yourself, just give up now and find a quick death from the heartless. If you continue to fight this pathetic excuse of a battle, you'll just receive a much more painful death, like that of you're little friends here." Jadis said as she motioned to the frozen bodies of the other seven.

"To tell the truth, I just meat these people a few minutes ago, but from what I've seen, there not that different from the friends I have back home. But you know what, I don't care that I don't known them, anyone that has a freaking huge army attack a town like this, no matter how weird all the people of this town dress or act, can't be up to any good." Sanosuke said as he finally found a way to hold the sword without to much trouble. "So enough talk about how I'll only end up getting a more painful death, and lets just fight already."

Sanosuke then charged forwards at a rather high rate of speed considering he was carrying a 200-pound sword. However, instead of attacking head on, Sanosuke jumped into the air, around ten feet. "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu style, or something pretty damn close: Ryutsuisen!" Sanosuke yelled, as he suddenly dropped from the air at a high rate of speed, bringing his "barrowed" sword down at Jadis's head. Jadis raised both her sword and staff up to try and block the attack, as the huge sword came down on her fast.

As the Cyclops style sword connected with Jadis's sword and staff, enough force came down on Jadis to make a small crater where she was standing, forcing the ground she was standing on about a foot lower. However, Jadis was able to hold out, keeping the sword from striking her. As Sanosuke landed on the ground in front of Jadis, she was able to throw the huge sword back, along with Sanosuke, who went sliding back around three yards.

"Not bad, for an insect." Jadis said, looking at the amount of damage Sanosuke's attack had done to the ground around her, and started wondering what would have happened if the sword had hit her. As Sanosuke lifted the over sized sword over his head, the tip of it facing Jadis, he gave a smirk. "You should really be careful about who you call weak, or that person might come back to beat you into the ground." Sanosuke said as he started looking for another way to attack again.

However, Jadis beat him to it. Rushing forwards at a speed that shouldn't have been possible considering she was in a dress, Jadis moved right in front of Sanosuke, swinging her sword at his chest. All Sanosuke was able to do was bring the hilt of the sword down to barley block Jadis's brutal attack. However, as she thrust her staff towards him, Sanosuke was forced to drop the giant sword and jump back to avoid being skewered. Not giving Sanosuke enough time to form a counterattack, Jadis quickly lashed out with several blizzard spells, which forced Sanosuke to weave in and out of the attacks to avoid getting frozen.

"_What the hell, the Futae no Kiwami is all I have left at this point, I'll just have to be careful not to use my right hand in a fight for the next couple weeks."_ Sanosuke thought as he ran forwards at Jadis, right first drawn back and ready to strike. When he thrust out with a punch using his knuckles, Jadis, like all the times before, brought her sword up and blocked with the flat side of the blade. However, Sanosuke instantly struck again with a normal fist, hitting the sword in the exact same spot as the first punch. Sanosuke then winced as he felt the bone in his right hand, which had fractured in several places in a fight a few months ago, facture in a couple places again.

At first it looked like nothing had happened to Jadis's sword, but then a loud crack could be heard. Then, several long cracks began to spread out along her sword, starting where Sanosuke's fist had landed. However, the cracks stopped before they could manage to break the sword completely, but it was still clearly damaged. Jadis was clearly in shock, this being the first time anyone had been able to come close to destroying her weapon. However, that only lasted a moment, as she soon lashed out with another blizzard spell, freezing Sanosuke where he stood.

Slowly, Jadis began to give a small laugh, having not only beaten everyone in Travers Town, but also actually had a somewhat decent fight at the same time. However, she didn't notice that a bright red/orange light had begun to come from the block of ice Cloud was frozen in. However, she did turn around once she heard the ice shatter, a couple shards hitting her in the back. When she turned around, she could see that Cloud was standing there, jagged black tattoos covering his entire exposed body.

"What is this?" Jadis asked as Cloud picked up his Buster Sword and turned around. Cloud then seemed to vanish, only to rapier right in front of Jadis, already in mid swing with his sword. Jadis quickly brought up her own sword to block, but since her sword was already damaged, it was easily destroyed by Cloud's much larger sword. However, Jadis was able to move just enough so she wasn't hit by the sword.

As she stabbed at Cloud's chest with her staff, Cloud quickly reached up and grabbed her hand with his left hand, stopping it dead. Jadis quickly noticed that Cloud's strength had increased about five times, along with his speed. Cloud then pushed back, jumping backwards about twenty feet. Cloud then planted the Buster Sword into the ground, as his hands became a blur as they made several hand signals. Cloud then took a deep breath, and when he released it, a large stream of fire poured out, which then took the shape of a giant ball.

Jadis, using her super human speed, quickly moved to the side, letting the fireball hit the heartless behind her. As she launched another flurry of blizzard spells at Cloud, he quickly preformed the hand signals again, and launched another fireball to meet the blizzard spells half way. However, Jadis's blizzard spells were still stronger, but by the time they hit Cloud they had been weakened to the point that they didn't freeze Cloud's whole body, just the part they hit.

"Did you really think that you could beat me just by using a little power up?" Jadis said as she looked at Cloud as he lay on the ground in pain. "Not really, but you know what? Those fire balls weren't aimed at you." Cloud said with a slight smirk. Turning quickly, Jadis say that the first fireball had freed Sanosuke, Irvine, and Lulu, and the other had freed Rinoa, Quistis, Zell, and Kon. All seven people had disappeared from Jadis's view; however, she was able to hear where they went.

The hanger doors on the SEED building the burst open, as the Gummi ship that Rinoa's group had been using flew out, guns blasting several heartless ships that had been floating over the city. Cloud then pushed himself up off the ground and made a break for it. Once close enough, Cloud leapt into the air, and into a door where Kon and Sanosuke were waiting to pull him in. That signaled whoever was driving, most likely Rinoa or Quistis, to punch it for a quick get away.

Jadis stared in disbelief; they had gotten away from her.

END

I know it's short, but it was all I could do without getting into the next chapter: some romance development and some non-battle scenes. As well as more of Kairi's matchmaking plans. On a side note: Whoo! Updates two days in a row!


	27. Advancing

Door of twilight

Chapter 27

Advancing

START

It was a very somber atmosphere as Cloud walked into the bridge of the Gummi ship, Kon helping him stand while Sanosuke carried his Buster Sword. About that time the jagged tattoos all over his body started glowing red again, before they started to be retraced back into the seal on Cloud's neck. Once Cloud was in the bridge, he noticed how everyone else was holding up. Rinoa was blankly staring at a spot on the floor, a few tears running down her face. Zell was sitting in one of the gunner seats with his head hanging down, from exhaustion or remorse Cloud couldn't tell. Both Irvine and Lulu were sitting across from Rinoa, weapons on the floor beside them, looking completely lost on what to do next. As for Quistis, she was sitting in the pilot seat, trying to figure out what she should do now that they had escaped the heartless.

As Kon placed Cloud in a seat by Lulu and Irvine, he and Sanosuke stood back by the door, not sure about what to say. "I'm guessing you two want to know what's going on, right?" Lulu said, looking at Kon and Sanosuke. "Well, yeah. I mean, last thing I can remember I'm having a party with my friends, next thing I know I'm waking up in a stack of creates and those weird ant things are attacking me." Sanosuke said as he nervously tapped his foot. Lulu then stood up, letting out a slight sigh before walking towards the two a little. "Follow me and I'll do my best to explain things to you both." She said as she lead both Sanosuke and Kon to a room that had the most information about heartless and other worlds stored on a few computers.

As Lulu lead the two new comers to the data room, Zell finally spoke up. "So…what are we going to do know? I mean, we have nowhere to go, no help, and we don't even know how to contact Disney Castle and ask for backup or anything." The blond said as he looked around the room, hoping that someone would have an answer. It became clear that Irvine and Cloud had no idea what to do, and Rinoa was still in a state of shock, which meant it was up to Quistis to find some sort of answer. "For now all we can do is continue going to worlds, if nothing else for supplies. Hopefully we'll eventually be able to find a world that knows how to contact Disney Castle." Quistis said as she sat in the pilot seat, looking on a little screen that was displaying a list of worlds near by.

It was becoming very clear to Cloud that things were most likely going to get much worse before they got better.

KH KH KH KH KH

"So, in a nutshell, you guys went down to Agrabah, Riku got a Drive Form, and you all then beat Maleficent, Jafar, Pete, and the blind guy Usui?" Kairi said after hearing the whole story about what had went on during the last mission. "More or less." Sora said in reply, before taking a sip of the soft drink in his hand. "Sounds like you all had a productive mission." Leon said from his position leaning against the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S GONE?" Cid's voice cut through the air at a very loud volume. Cid then marched through the hall the lead to the cockpit, moving at a very high rate of speed. "We've got a slight problem: Travers Town is gone." Cid said, looking at Mickey. "Wait-what? Wasn't Travers Town was destroyed after Xehanort's heartless was destroyed and all the worlds were returned too normal?" Sora asked, rubbing his head slightly. "Apparently Travers Town is really it's own world, just a really small one. When another world falls to darkness, a piece of that world is brought to Travers Town as a sort of "backup memory," so the world can be restored later." Cid said, sounding very scientific for someone who was smoking a cigar and downing a bottle of beer at the same time.

"Merlin came in contact with the government that had set up on Travers Town after the rest of use left, and had convinced them to join are cause. Problem is it looks like Jadis of the Dark Six led a full scale attack on Travers Town, and destroyed it." Cid continued, before taking a moment to down another gulp of beer. "Anyway, from the scans that the rescue team picked up, it looks like only one ship was able to escape the destruction of the world, but we lost the ship's signal after jumped to hyper-space. We don't now how many people were on the ship, but from the engine's ion trial, it looks like it was a mid-sized carvel class Gummi ship. Those types of ships are generally designed for at lest five people." Cid said, before taking a seat on one of the many couches in the room.

"So do we have anyway to contact the ship?" Sora said, trying to find some sort of good new in the report. However, Cid simply shook his head before replying. "No can do kid. We don't have the slightest idea what frequency the ship's radio was set to, and we can't just go broadcasting a message on all the channels." Hearing this, Sora's shoulders slumped slightly, while a frown spread across his face. _"Sora never did fully grasp that he can't help everyone at once…"_ Riku thought as he stared down at a spot on the floor, before turning and walking out of the room, not really that thrilled about the news everyone had just been told.

KH KH KH KH

There was the sound of metal tearing flesh, before a certain redhead pyro crashed onto the ground, a deep gash across his lower torso. Using his wind element Keyblade as a crutch, Axle slowly pushed himself back onto his feet. Taking a glance around the room, Axle noticed that Zexion was out cold, and Mozenrath was lying on the ground, fading in and out of consciousness. "I told you, its useless to fight against me." Xehanort said as his Keyblade dissolved back into darkness. As Xehanort started walking towards Axle he noticed something strange about the redhead; Axle was smiling.

"Hate to disappoint you Xemmy, but we're not here to try and kill you. Hell, we're even trying to injure you that much. You know whyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Axle said, a smug smirk on his face. Seeing Xehanort's eyes flash in realization, Axle continued speaking. "That's right Xemmy! We're the distraction." Hearing this, Xehanort, whirled around, and made a dash for the temple door across the room. "No, the book!" Xehanort yelled as he rushed towards the door at a blinding speed.

However, almost as soon as Xehanort's foot touched the doorway, there was a bright flash of light that blinded both Xehanort and Axle. When the light died down, Axle could see glowing blue chains had wrapped around Xehanort's arms, legs, and torso, keeping him from moving. "Hey, great timing with that spell man!" Axle called out to an unseen person. It was then a voice could be heard in the temple, sounding as if it was coming from all directions, and also sounding as if the person was whispering. "It was nothing, now hurry and fall back, I have what we came for." The voice said, before fading away as if it was never there.

"Well, later Xemmy!" Axle said, seeing the "I'm so going to kill you in a very painful way" look in Xehanort's eyes. Quickly calling up the darkness around him, Axle formed three dark portals, for him and his two allies. As the portals started to fade away, with the two nobodies and wizard already on the other side, Xehanort let a large blast of dark energy out from his body, destroying the magic chains around his body. "AXEL!!!!" Xehanort screamed out in frustration, before summoning his own dark portal.

KH KH KH KH

As the darkness faded from the room, Axle was able to let out a sigh of relief, having made it out alive. "I sure hope that damn book was worth the pounding we took from Xehanort." Axle said as he look over the wounds he had gotten in the battle against Xehanort. "You needn't worry about how valuable the book is, but if you want proof then consider that Xehanort wanted it." A voice came from behind Axle. Turning around, Axle could see a man in a dark purple suit walk out, using a cane that was made of glass to help him walk.

"Glass man!" Axles said seeing the person, Elijah Price walk out from behind him. "So Xehanort wanted it, but he wants just about everything with any sort of power in it. For all I know, this book could be filled with stupid spells that make people turn into chickens or something like that." Axle continued, still not sounding to happy about having to take a beating from his old boss's somebody. "Trust me Axle, if what our new ally told me is true, then we're going to need this book, along with the other two, if we want any chance to make this work." Elijah, better known as Mr. Glass, replied to the redheaded pyro.

"I know, stick to the plan and see what happens." Axle muttered to himself as he took a seat and grabbed a potion off the table next to him.

KH KH KH KH

Cloud found it somewhat unnerving that it was so quit. In the entire time that he had known everyone on the ship, which wasn't that long anyway, he had always heard _some_ type of noise from somewhere on the ship. But now all he heard was the sound of the engines and other basic control functions of the ship. Rinoa, still in a state of shock, had disappeared into her room and collapsed on her bed. Lulu was still in the middle of trying to explain what was going on to Kon and Sanosuke. Irvine and Zell had vanished to who knows where, most likely each going to their respective room. As for Quistis, she was still sitting in the pilot seat, absent-mindedly playing with the necklace that her Element Armor was stored in.

Cloud, not really knowing what else to do, was sitting in the main gunner seat, just in case heartless ships were to attack. However, after several minutes, Cloud noticed that Quistis, while doing a rather good job of not showing it, was crying. _"Damn it! What the hell is the point of all this fighting? What is so important that these Dark Six would try and destroy everything?_ Cloud thought as he stared down at his metallic left hand. _"What makes them think that they can just hurt people and get away with it?"_ Cloud thought as he gaze shifted to his Buster Sword, which was leaned against the wall next to him.

KH KH KH KH

One thing about firebending: it was a great stress reliever. I mean, lets face, your shooting fire out of your hands and feet, that's about as stress relieving as it can get. Well, at lest that's what Riku thought as he continued his firebending workout/training in the gym area of the ship. It was nothing to complex; a simple fireball, a fire-whip, gathering large amounts of chi and forcing it to take the shape of a giant fire-made dragon. Okay, so maybe that last one was a bit more complicated then most, but still…

Letting out one last giant blast of fire from his hands, Riku stopped to catch his breath from the hour-long training session he had been having. Making his way over to the side of the room, Riku grabbed the water bottle he had brought with him, and took a long drink from it. Take a seat on the floor, while leaning against the wall, Riku thought about how strange his life was. Lets face it, having a magic sword that can talk to you is far beyond what most would consider normal. In fact, that was the type of thing that got people placed in a rubber room.

"Want some company?" Yuna's voice caught Riku by surprise. Looking up, Riku could see that the brunet was standing just inside the doorway, maybe twenty feet away from him. "That might be a nice breaking from training." Riku said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. Giving a slight smile, Yuna made her way over and took a seat next to Riku. _"Yeah, this isn't acquired at all. I'm sitting here with Yuna, in total silence."_ Riku thought after a couple minutes of total silence between him and Yuna. _"And what are Yuffie, Kairi, and Aerith doing by the door?"_

KH KH KH KH

"So what are they doing now?" Kairi asked from her position behind the door to the gym. Yuffie, being the most experienced in the whole "stealth" thing, was the one looking thought the very small crack that had been made when she had made sure the door was slightly jarred. "Absolutely nothing: their just sitting there staring at the floor." Yuffie replied, shaking her head slightly at the sight. "I'm telling you Kairi, your friends are real morons when it comes to romance." Yuffie said as she backed up from the door a little to talk with Kairi more openly.

"I know what you mean. If I hadn't asked Sora out on a date, he would have probably died of old age before he worked up enough courage to ask me out." Kairi said, shaking her head slightly at the thought. "Well, it looks like Riku is acting the same way, because I really don't think that he's going to do anything soon." Aerith said, adding her opinion into the mix. "You know what that means right?" Yuffie said, an "I just thought of something semi evil, but it won't kill anyone, and it will be fun," smiles spread across he face.

"It means that we get to play match maker." Kairi said, the same type of smile forming on her.

KH KH KH KH

"So let me get this straight: You want us to somehow bring Roxas, his emo friend, and the spiky blond haired guy here?" Axle said as he stared at Mr. Glass in a mild state of shock. "Don't think it will be that hard. After all, Sora thinks of me as an ally, and Cloud has no memory of anything that happened before one month ago. Buuuut, Riku could be a problem. If he gets it in his head that I'm and enemy, then I really don't think he would agree to go with me anywhere." Axle continued after a minute.

"It's not so much that you have to bring them here, just make sure they find the right path to get here." Mr. Glass said in reply to Axle's comment. "If they all think that coming here was their own idea, then they won't fight it as much and we can accomplish our goal much faster that way." Mr. Glass continued. After a couple minutes, Zexion, who was now fully healed thanks to a couple potions and spells, spoke up. "If we are going to lead them here, it would be wise to start preparations for the tests."

KH KH KH KH

Dropping the water-solid sword, Tidus collapsed on the ground panting for air. "You know…that…this would be…easier…if you didn't…keep forcing those…water clones to…attack me by the hundreds." Tidus managed to get out in between the painting. _"Yes, it might be easier, but doing it this way will show you how to combat mass numbers of enemy solders, master."_ Overbite replied, speaking to Tidus through a mental link. "That's great…but how will…fighting the same clones over and…over again make me any stronger? Shouldn't I be trying to find Sora, Riku, and Kairi?" Tidus said, finally able to catch his breathe enough to talk normally.

_"To rush out a face an enemy of unknown numbers would be unwise. You should first master all aspects of the water armor, so you can be prepared."_ The Element Armor spoke again, causing Tidus to let out a slight sigh. "All right, I'll wait until I've mastered the armor before I go looking for Sora and the others." Tidus said, clearly wanting to have left already. Pushing himself onto his knees, Tidus grabbed his sword off the ground and stood up. "So what's next?"

KH KH KH KH

"This is an unexpected turn of events." Edea said as she looked at the other members of the Dark Six. "I must agree; there has been three major set backs in the last twenty-four hours: Riku gained a Drive Form and, with Sora's help, was able to defeat Maleficent, Jafar, Pete, and Usui. That new Keyblade girl was able to escape Jadis thanks to the blond swordsman. But the worst thing must have been those nobodies and the young wizard stealing the Lunar Magic Book." Xehanort spoke up, a scowl clearly seen on his face.

"Might I suggest a more…subtle plan?" The Horned King spoke up, for the first time in days. After receiving a nod from Xehanort, the Horned King continued. "As it stands right now, we have the advantage in forces, but they have a larger group of people that can take on hundreds, or thousands of heartless by themselves. In stead of trying to simply destroy every world, why not turn several against the mouse king and his little army of light?" The dark king said, showing that he was clearly a strategist. "While the forces of light try and keep the worlds they are allied with from turning on them, we can strike at the worlds that have yet to be touched by the war, thus increasing our simple of heartless." The Horned King finished.

"Very well, Sephiroth, Jadis, and I will focus on turning worlds against the mouse king. Edea, Maleficent, and Horned King, I want you to start striking at worlds that have yet to be touched by use or the side of light. Oh, and use whatever force is necessary to win the battle." Xehanort said, before dismissing the other members.

END

Well…it's a lot shorter then I'd like, but it was all I could think of, without going into another long story/battle arc. So…here you go…


	28. Death and rebirth

Alright, so after being slowed down by a ton of school, and my part time job, I have finally finished the first chaptar in my rewriten version of Door of Twlight. I just put up the first chaptar in a new story (so I can always look back and see how my skills as a writer has grown since starting this story...whenever it was I started), so you can find the link to the new story by clicking on my name, and then just looking for the story called Door of Twlight, 2.0

Thank you to everyone who read this story despite the _really bad_ grammer, spelling ect. and I hope you check out the new version of this story.

-The Red 1


End file.
